


A Vision of A Rising Storm Along A Dangerous Path

by FireAlder2005



Series: A Vision of A.... [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A VISION OF THE DARKEST HOUR HAS BEEN POSTED!, A Vision of Shadows to Rising Storm/A Dangerous Path, Alder DEFINITELY had a crush on Needle, Alderpaw freaks out every time he does, Alderpaw is my boi, Alderpaw is oblivious to why, Along with Rainflower, Bluemom, But then regrets it, Cause I want to keep the OneFire friendship going, Darkstripe stalks Alderpaw, Even through she's not in this story, F/M, Fire's moms are awesome, Goldenflower is an awesome grandma, He can go die and join the Dark Forest, He may become GorseSTAR, I hate Mudclaw, I like her as an apprentice, I plan on saving Gorsepaw, I'm not spoiling why, Jayfeather and Cinderpelt bond, Jayfeather keeps saving him, Needlepaw gets into shenanigans, Not when she was a warrior, SPOLIER!, Spark is being the protective sister, Sparkpaw is an awesome sister, There's tension between Sparkpaw and Needlepaw, Tigerstar tries to do some 'bonding' with Alderpaw, Time Travel Fix-It, We get the Firestar & his siblings bonding time I have always wanted, We stand for Tallstar & Firestar's friendship!, Yellowfang is awesome, Yellowmom, all three of them, as always, no beta we die like Bluestar, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlder2005/pseuds/FireAlder2005
Summary: Fireheart is stressed.  Bluestar's state of mind hasn't improved, and worst of all, Tigerclaw has just become TigerSTAR.  Fate seems to be toying with Thunderclan, but Fate may have more in mind then they all thought.In other words, five strangers interrupt the Gathering TigerSTAR is introduced in, and boy are they all confused.*I change the title from 'A Vision of A Rising Storm' to what it is currently.A VISION OF THE DARKEST HOUR HAS BEEN POSTED
Relationships: Alderheart & Jayfeather (Warriors), Alderheart & Sparkpelt, Brakenfur & Cinderheart, Brakenfur & Frostfur, Brightheart/Cloudtail (Warriors), Cinderheart & Frostfur, Cinderheart/Lionblaze (Warriors), Cinderpelt & Brakenfur & Brightheart & Thornclaw, Cinderpelt & Cinderheart, Cinderpelt & Frostfur, Cinderpelt & Jayfeather, Cloudtail & Firestar (Warriors), Cloudtail & Princess (Warriors), Dovewing & Cloudtail, Dovewing & Lionblaze & Jayfeather, Dustpelt/Ferncloud (Warriors), Firestar & Alderheart, Firestar & Bluestar, Firestar & Filou, Firestar & Luna, Firestar & Nutmeg, Firestar & Onewhisker (Warriors), Firestar & Princess (Warriors), Firestar & Talltail (Warriors), Firestar & Tommy, Firestar & Yellowfang, Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Goldenflower & Alderpaw & Sparkpaw, Jayfeather & Yellowfang, Needlepaw & Alderpaw, Squirrelflight/Bramblestar
Series: A Vision of A.... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939276
Comments: 94
Kudos: 122





	1. Gatecrashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, I have been copying and pasting some part form the book into this. So any parts that sound familiar are not mine.

Fireheart couldn’t believe it. Tigerclaw-no, Tigerstar now, was standing on the Great Rock, his head and tail held high. Cloudpaw was muttering about the new Shadowclan leader being a pile of fox dung, and Sandstorm, Whitestorm, and Mousefur were all staring at Tigerstar in shock like Fireheart himself was. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening kept echoing through his mind. Before anyone could say anything however, a bright flash of light went through Fourtrees, and out popped five cats. The four Clans froze and stared in shock at the newcomers.

“Sparkpaw! Get off me!” a male voice yowled.

“Sorry! Sorry!” a female voice said. An orange tabby she-cat scrambled off a dark red tom.

“Okay, what the heck is going on?” a golden tom meowed.

“That’s what I want to know.” muttered the final tom, a gray tabby with blue eyes. The fifth cat, a gray she-cat, looked around Fourtrees.

“Umm...I think I know what has happened.”

Tallstar cleared his throat. The five cats jumped.

“Excuse me, but could you tell us exactly who you are and how you came to be here?” the Windclan leader meowed. The gray tabby tom spoke first.

“We don’t know how we came here, but to answer your first question, I’m Jayfeather. That mouse-brain over there-” he flicked his tail to the golden tom. “Is my brother Lionblaze. Cinderheart is next to him, and the two apprentices here are Sparkpaw and Alderpaw.” Lionblaze shot an idnigant look at his brother when he called him a mouse-brain. Tallstar then turned to Cinderheart.

“I heard you had an idea on what has happened?” Cinderheart nodded.

“I think the five of us have somehow, and for some reason, been sent back in time.”

“Wait, so, you’re from the future?” Lepoardfur meowed in disbelief. The five nodded.

A flurry of questions started flying around.

“What Clans are you in?”

“Who are you related to here?”

“How are the Clans?”

Jayfeather sighed and yelled:

“IF YOU ALL WOULD SHUT UP WE COULD TELL YOU!” the clearing went quiet. Tigerstar was staring intently at the newcomers. Crookedstar’s eyes were wide.

“All five of us are in the same clan,” Cinderheart said. “Thunderclan.” Groans of disappointment rang through Fourtrees, while Thunderclan were yelling “Yes!” 

“All of the clans are doing just fine, and as for who we’re related to…” the gray she-cat looked at her companions. “Should I start?”

“Go ahead.” Lionblaze said. She nodded.

“As you heard before, I’m Cinderheart. My parents are Brakenfur and Sorreltail of Thunderclan, and I had a brother named Molepaw, and two sisters named Honeyfern and Poppyfrost. Molepaw and Honeyfern are both sadly with Starclan.” Frostfur was staring at her future granddaughter in shock. She looked just like Cinderpelt! Lionblaze was next. He and Jayfeather exchanged looks. How would the clans react to them being half-clan?

“I’m Lionblaze, Jayfeather’s my brother, and we had a sister named Hollyleaf who walks with Starclan now. Our parents are Leafpool of Thunderclan and Crowfeather of...Windclan.” Yowls of shock were heard. Tallstar blinked and Deadfoot’s mouth was hanging open. He and Ashfoot were thinking about having kits someday, and naming one Crowkit. Could that be these two’s father? He had to know.

“Do you know who Crowfeather’s parents are?” he asked quickly. Lionblaze nodded.

“We know his mother is Ashfoot, but we don’t know who his father is.” Deadfoot nodded slowly. Tigerstar’s lip was curled as he stared at the half-clanners. Crookstar wasn’t bothered.

“Excuse me,” Sandstorm said. The five stared at her. She was alive, and younger. And standing next to her was...Firestar. Cinderheart frowned. Or was it Fireheart at the moment? She wasn’t sure. “But who’s Leafpool?” Jayfeather snorted.

“Oh, nobody much, just one of your future kits Sandstorm.” Sandstorm’s eyes grew wide. She was going to be a mother? Who was the father? Her gaze slid to Fireheart. She hoped it was him. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were shifting uncomfortably. They knew they had similar appearances to Firestar, and some were already making connections between them. What bugged them though was that they had to say they were also kin to Tigerstar, who was staring at the two of them through his narrowed amber eyes...amber eyes just like Alderpaw’s.

“I’m Alderpaw.” he said quietly. “My mother is Squirrelflight, Leafpool’s sister, and Brambles-claw of Thunderclan.” He decided to use his father’s warrior name. He didn’t want to drop that bomb today.

“Wait, so your mother is Leafpool’s sister.” Sandstorm said. “But you both look similar to Fireheart.” said cat looked at her. Whitestorm’s whiskers were twitching with amusement. Mousefur gave the two a knowing look. Sparkpaw then said;

“Yep. That’s cause he’s our mother’s father.”

“Way to drop that bomb on them Sparkpaw!” Alderpaw lectured. Fireheart and Sandstorm’s mouths were open as they stared at each other.

“Maybe, we should discuss this later.” Fireheart meowed quietly to her. She nodded in agreement. Mousefur then spoke.

“Who’s Brambleclaw?”  
Tigerstar twitched. He had a son named Bramblekit...surely it couldn’t...but then again, Alderpaw had the exact same amber eyes as he did. Alderpaw answered.

“His mother is Goldenflower,” Thunderclan’s eyes widened in realization. “And his father is Tigerstar.” Instantly, Tigerstar and Fireheart shot each other looks of pure loathing. Whitestorm’s eyes widened. He found a little bit of humor that Fireheart’s daughter and Tigerstar’s son became mates despite the animosity between the two. But what would Tigerstar do now that he knows? Whitestorm knew Fireheart wouldn’t do anything, he was uneasy around Bramblekit, but the white warrior had a feeling the flame-pelted cat would warm up to the kit.

“Well…” Crookedstar said. “This has already been an interesting Gathering, but I think we all have news to share.” Sandstorm nudged Fireheart to the Great Rock, where he joined the other leaders in Bluestar’s place. The Thunderclan leader had been unable to come due to the smoke she inhaled during the fire. Lionblaze led the future cats to sit beside Sandstorm, Whitestorm, and Mousefur. Sparkpaw snuggled up to Sandstorm as she watched the leaders share news. Crookedstar yowled to start the meeting.

“Cats of all Clans, welcome to the Gathering. Tonight we are joined by a new leader, Tigerstar. Tigerstar, are you ready to speak?” The Shadowclan leader nodded. Alderpaw stiffed as his father’s father’s gaze swept over the clans. “I stand here before you by the will of StarClan. Nightstar was a noble warrior, but he was old, and he did not have the strength to fight the sickness when it came. His deputy, Cinderfur, died too.” Cinderheart was listening carefully. While Cinderpelt inhabited her body, she still had her memories. This must be the Gathering after the forest fire that drove Thunderclan over to Riverclan.

“StarClan brought me to ShadowClan when its need was greatest,” Tigerstar continued from on top of the Great Rock. “Not enough cats survived the sickness to hunt for the nursing queens and the elders, or to defend their clan, and no warrior was ready to take on the leadership. Then StarClan sent an omen to Runningnose that another great leader would arise. I swear by all our warrior ancestors that I will become that leader.” Fireheart, as well as Alderpaw, spotted Runningnose shifting at the mention of the omen. Alderpaw looked curiously at the Shadowclan medicine cat. He had heard of Runningnose, the medicine cat before Littlecloud.

“Thanks to StarClan,” Tigerstar went on, “I had other cats to bring with me who have proven themselves willing to hunt and fight for their new Clan.” Alderpaw saw Fireheart stiffen, and followed his grandfather’s gaze to, was that Blackstar? He also saw a huge orange tom. Cinderheart hissed his name to them. Jaggedtooth. Alderpaw had heard of him too. During the battle with Bloodclan, Jaggedtooth had grabbed Bramblestar, then Bramblepaw, by the scruff, and began dragging him across the clearing. Tawnypelt had swiped at Jaggedtooth and made him let go of her brother.  
Tallstar stepped forward, looking worried. “Brokentail’s allies were cruel and bloodthirsty, just as he was. Is it really wise to let them back into the Clan?” Fireheart looked like he completely agreed. The futures looked confused by the use of Brokenstar’s warrior name. Why was that?

“Brokentail’s warriors obeyed him,” Tigerstar replied calmly. “Which of you wouldn’t do the same for your own leader? The warrior code says that a leader’s word is law.” He swiped his tongue around his muzzle before continuing. “These cats were loyal to Brokentail. They will be loyal to me now. Blackfoot, who was Brokentail’s deputy, is my deputy now.”

Tallstar still looked suspicious, but Tigerstar met his gaze steadily. “Tallstar, you are right to hate Brokentail. He did great harm to your Clan. But let me remind you that it was not my decision to take him into ThunderClan and care for him. I spoke against that from the first, but when Bluestar insisted on giving him sanctuary, loyalty to my leader meant that I had to support her.”  
The futures were a bit surprised to hear Bluestar had done that, but from what they heard of her, it was something she would do.  
The WindClan leader hesitated and then bowed his head. “That’s true,” he meowed.

“Then all I ask is that you trust me, and give my warriors a chance to show that they can honor the warrior code, and prove their loyalty to ShadowClan once more. With the help of StarClan, my first task is to make ShadowClan well and strong again,” Tigerstar vowed.

“Fireheart? Would you like to speak now?” Tallstar asked. Fireheart nodded. Sandstorm was staring at him with admiration. Thunderclan’s future leader spoke of the fire that had swept through their territory, the death of two elders, Halftail and Patchpelt, and the death of Yellowfang. Jayfeather jerked when he heard. Sure, he knew her only as a dead Starclan cat, but hearing about how she died...that was a slap to the face. Others, to, were affected by the old she-cat’s death. Wails broke out, and Runningnose’s gaze was clouded with sorrow. Alderpaw recalled that Yellowfang had been Shadowclan’s medicine cat once, and had most likely trained Runningnose.

“Our new medicine cat will be Cinderpelt,” Fireheart said.  
Cinderheart’s gaze flicked to her father’s sister. Sheesh, Brakenfur had been right. She did look just like Cinderpelt.

“Bluestar suffered from breathing in smoke, but she is recovering. None of our kits were harmed. We are rebuilding our camp. We must thank RiverClan,” Fireheart gave a respectful glance to Crookedstar. “They gave us shelter in their camp during the fire. Without their help, more of our cats might have died.” Crookedstar nodded. Fireheart took a deep breath before turning to Tigerstar. The futures held their breath. From what they have heard, Firestar and Tigerstar have never had a civil conversation with each other.

“ThunderClan accepts that StarClan has approved your leadership,” he meowed. “As rogues, your followers stole from all four Clans while they roamed the forest, so it is good that they have their own Clan again. We trust that they will be bound by the warrior code and will keep to their own territory.” A gleam of surprise flicked across Tigerstar’s face, as well as the futures’ “But we will not tolerate any invasions into ThunderClan territory. In spite of the fire, we are strong enough to drive out any cat who sets a paw over our borders. We have no fear of ShadowClan.”

Thunderclan let out yowls of agreement. Lionblaze joined in, which caused Jayfeather to roll his eyes at him. Tigerstar meowed something that only the four on the Great Rock could hear, and Fireheart nodded in acknowledgement. Tallstar and Crookedstar gave news of new warriors and apprentices, as well as a warning about Twolegs by the river. The Gathering was then done. Fireheart looked relieved as he jumped down and joined the others. Sandstorm gave his ear a lick.

“You spoke well.” Whitestorm meowed. Mousefur nodded in agreement.

“Thanks.” Fireheart said. “Now…” he turned to the future cats. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were both gazing around Fourtrees, eyes wide. They had heard nursery stories about the old territory, and were surprised at how big Fourtrees alone was. Lionblaze spoke.

“Will it be alright if we came to camp with you?” Fireheart nodded.

“I’ll have to speak with Bluestar, but I'm sure she’ll let you stay.” I hope was left unsaid. Bluestar’s reactions were getting harder and harder to predict. He turned to the others. “It’s time to go,” he meowed. “Say your good-byes, and if any cat asks, tell them that ThunderClan is doing fine.” Throughout the clearing, the groups of cats were breaking up as all four Clans prepared to leave. Though, many were stealing glances at the visitors from the future. Tigerstar, Alderpaw noticed, was looking frustrated. That made the apprentice uneasy. Tigerstar would probably try to get information about the future out of him and Sparkpaw. According to the stories, Tigerstar hated half-clanners. So he wouldn’t want to talk to Lionblaze or Jayfeather. And probably not Cinderheart either. He and Sparkpaw were his kin, so of course the Shadowclan leader would go for them first. Plus, Alderpaw mused, they were also the youngest, and more likely to crack under strain or pressure. Alderpaw then saw Firestar-heart, Fireheart bound across the hollow to join...Mistystar? 

“Hi, Mistyfoot,” he meowed. Mistyfoot. That was Mistystar’s warrior name. “How are you? How’s Graystripe? I didn’t see him here tonight.” Wait, why was Fireheart asking about Graystripe? Wasn’t he in Thunderclan? Alderpaw gazed around the clearing. Sparkpaw and Lionblaze were recounting past...future...WHATEVER battles. Jayfeather was in conversation with Cinderpelt, and Cinderheart was chatting with a pretty white she-cat. Alderpaw made to walk over to Jayfeather, but paused when a deep voice said;

“Hello.” the dark red tom turned, and came face to face with Tigerstar. 'Great Starclan he’s huge' was Alderpaw’s first thought. Sure, he knew that Tigerstar was large, larger than Bramblestar, but to have Tigerstar right in front of him, was just plain terrifying. 

“H-Hi.” Alderpaw said, eyes wide. Tigerstar studied him for a bit, then tilted his head.

“Alderpaw, correct?” he asked. The dark red tom nodded. “If I may ask, what do you all do in your time? Warrior? Medicine cat?” Alderpaw hesitated before answering.

“Jayfeather is a medicine cat, Lionblaze and Cinderheart are both warriors, Sparkpaw is training to be a warrior, and I’m in training to be a medicine cat.” Tigerstar slowly nodded, eyes still studying him. “Again, if I may ask, who is the leader in your time?” Alderpaw froze. He couldn’t tell Tigerstar of all cats who was leader. His thoughts were flying around frantically, trying to think, when he heard Jayfeather’s voice.

“Alderpaw! Time to go!” Thank you Starclan! Alderpaw thought with relief. He darted over to his mentor, who ran his tail down his spine.

“Are you alright?” Jayfeather asked softly. Alderpaw nodded.

“He wanted to know who was leader in our time.” he meowed quietly, as they moved to join Thunderclan. Jayfeather stiffened.

“He can’t know. No one can. It could mess up the timeline.” Jayfeather snapped his head over to Alderpaw. “Be careful. Tigerstar targeted you specifically, he probably thinks you will break the fastest. Whatever you do, do not give in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigerstar: *Tries to get close to Alderpaw*
> 
> Alderpaw: *Internally Freaks Out*
> 
> Jayfeather: Whoops, let me go save my cuz!


	2. Meeting A Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dos!! WHOO!! Again, I love Alderpaw/heart.

Alderpaw trotted behind Fireheart, Sparkpaw at his side. Sandstorm slid in beside the future Thunderclan leader.

“Will it ever be the same?” she murmured, looking around at the burned and blackened forest.

“One day.” Fireheart responded. “We’ve been through bad times before. We’ll survive.” Sandstorm purred as Fireheart led the way down a ravine. Alderpaw looked around the camp. A bush with a burned canopy of leaves was there, and crouching outside it was a familiar tom. Brakenfur? Alderpaw thought. The ginger warrior looked so young! Cinderheart was staring at her father wide-eyed. A pale tabby with a very long tail stood outside what looked to be the nursery, and a brown tabby tom was pacing in front of another den. Brakenfur, not noticing the newcomers, sprang to his paws.

“It’s you,” he meowed, relief in his voice. “We’ve been expecting Tigerclaw all night.”

“Well, you can stop worrying,” Fireheart meowed. “He’s too busy to worry about us. Tigerstar is the new leader of ShadowClan.” Brackenfur stared in astonishment. 

“Great StarClan!” he said with a gasp. “I don’t believe it!”

“What did you say?” the pale tabby lopped across the clearing. “Did I hear you right?”

“You did. Tigerstar has taken over ShadowClan.”

“And they let him?” meowed the pale tabby. “Are they mad?”

“Not mad at all,” Whitestorm replied, coming up to stand beside Fireheart. The elderly warrior scraped the bare earth with his paws and settled down on his haunches with a tired sigh. “The sickness almost destroyed the ShadowClan cats. They were desperate for a strong leader. Tigerstar must have seemed like a gift from StarClan.”

“It sounds like that’s just what he was,” Fireheart agreed heavily. “Apparently StarClan sent an omen to Runningnose to tell ShadowClan that a great leader would arise.”

“But Tigerstar is a traitor!” Brackenfur protested.

“ShadowClan don’t know that,” Fireheart pointed out. Alderpaw watched this exchange quietly, then noticed others were appearing from their dens. He recognized Brightheart, but he didn’t know the black and white tom that ran across the clearing with her. The brown tom from before padded over with a gray with darker flecks she-cat. A queen peered from the nursery. She made eye contact with Alderpaw.

“Who’s that?” the queen asked. Alderpaw shuffled as Sparkpaw trotted up beside him. Fireheart sighed.

“This is going to sound impossible, but they are from the future. Along with these three.” he gestured his tail to Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart.

“What?”

“Really?”

“How?!”

As they pressed around with their questions, Fireheart had to raise his voice to make himself heard.

“Whitestorm will tell you what happened at the Gathering, and then I want a dawn patrol.” He hesitated, looking around at the assembled cats. The brown tom stepped forward.

“Ashpaw and I will go.” Fireheart dipped his head gratefully.

“I’ll go too.” Mousefur said.

“And me,” meowed Cloudpaw.

“Dustpelt, Mousefur, Cloudpaw, and Ashpaw, then,” he meowed. “The rest of you get some sleep. We’ll need hunting patrols later on.”

“What about you?” asked a dark tabby tom. Fireheart took a deep breath. 

“I’m going to speak to Bluestar.” he gestured for the future cats to follow him, and led them over to where a tall formation of rocks were. On the side was a burnt lichen cover.

“Fireheart!” Cinderpelt called. Fireheart padded up to her.

“How is Bluestar today?” he asked quietly. Alderpaw exchanged a confused look with his sister. Was Bluestar ill? Cinderpelt cast a worried glance back into the den.

“She didn’t sleep last night,” she replied. “I’ve given her juniper berries to calm her, but I don’t know if they’ll do any good.” Jayfeather abstely thought to have another conversation with her about the herbs. She knew her stuff.

“I need to tell her what happened at the Gathering,” Fireheart meowed. “And she’s not going to like it.”

“Yes, she won’t.” Cinderpelt meowed softly. “This is going to make her worse, I only hope I can find the right herbs to help her. I wish Yellowfang were here.”

“I know.” Fireheart pressed himself comfortingly against Cinderpelt’s side. “But you’ll be fine. You’re a great medicine cat.”

“It’s not just that.” Cinderpelt’s voice dropped to a painful whisper that only Fireheart could hear. Jayfeather caught the name Yellowfang many times, and realized that Cinderpelt must be missing her mentor ferociously. And Fireheart felt the same. Cinderpelt then raised her voice.

“I can just hear Yellowfang now,” she meowed. “‘Why are you standing around moaning when there’s work to be done?’ You all go and talk to Bluestar. I’ll look in on her again a bit later on.”

“If you’re sure you’re okay,” mewed Fireheart.

“I’m fine.” Cinderpelt gave his ear a quick lick. “Be strong for her, Fireheart,” she urged. “She needs you more than ever.” the medicine cat padded away. Fireheart turned to the future cats.

“Wait here.” he told them and stepped inside. Jayfeather stretched as Lionblaze yawned. Cinderheart was gazing around the camp, a curious gleam in her eyes. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were jabbing at each other with their paws. Sparkpaw’s hits were more accurate than her brothers, but he didn’t mind.

“That’s impossible!” the sound of a she-cat’s voice made them jump.

“No, it’s true.” That was Fireheart. “I saw him myself. He spoke from the Great Rock, with the other leaders.”

For a few moments there was no reply. Then the she-cat, whom Alderpaw assumed must be Bluestar, spoke again.

“How dare ShadowClan do this? How dare they shelter the cat who tried to murder me—and make him their leader!”

“Bluestar, they don’t know—” Fireheart began, but he was cut off.

“And the other leaders?” she demanded. “What did they think? How could they let this happen?”

“No cat knows what Tigerstar did to ThunderClan.” Fireheart sounded like he was trying to make Bluestar see reason. “Crookedstar didn’t say much, although Tallstar was unhappy at first that Tigerstar had taken Brokentail’s old followers back into the Clan.”

“Tallstar!” Bluestar spat. “We should know by now that we can’t trust him. After all, it didn’t take him long to forget what we did for his Clan, after you and Graystripe risked your lives to find them and bring them home.” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were listening to this exchange with wide eyes. Cinderheart’s eyes had darkened, and Lionblaze and Jayfeather looked like they were contemplating every word spoken.

Fireheart started to protest, but Bluestar ignored him. “StarClan have abandoned me!” she went on, “They told me that fire would save the Clan, but fire has almost destroyed us.” The futures exchanged glances at this. Little did she know...the fire was standing right in front of her. “How can I ever trust StarClan again—especially now? They have granted a leader’s nine lives to that traitor. They care nothing for me or for ThunderClan!” Jayfeather shook his head. He had his disagreements with them, especially Yellowfang, but he knew they cared for them. He remembered when greencough had swept through the clan. Bluestar had been distraught at the thought of her clan being wiped out, and Yellowfang had even said she would give her pelt if it would help.

Fireheart tried to reason with her again. “Bluestar, listen—”

“No, Fireheart, you listen. ThunderClan is doomed. Tigerstar will lead ShadowClan to destroy us all—and we can expect no help from StarClan.”

“Tigerstar didn’t seem hostile.” Fireheart sounded like he was desperately trying to get through to his leader. “When he spoke, all he seemed to care about was leading his new Clan.”

Bluestar let out a crack of harsh laughter. “If you believe that, Fireheart, you’re a fool. Tigerstar will be here before leaf-fall; you mark my words. But he’ll find us waiting for him. If we’re all going to die, we’ll take a few of ShadowClan with us.”

“Double the patrols,” she ordered. “Set a watch on the camp. Send cats to guard the border with ShadowClan.”

“We haven’t enough warriors for all that,” Fireheart objected. “Every cat is exhausted with the extra work rebuilding the camp. It’s all we can do to keep up the regular patrols.”

“Are you questioning my orders?” Bluestar’s voice raised “Or are you going to betray me too?” Whoah, Alderpaw thought. Bluestar must have really lost it if she’s thinking that!

“No, Bluestar, no! You can trust me.” Fireheart responded. Bluestar’s voice calmed down.

“I know, Fireheart. You’ve always been loyal, not like those others.” There was a pause.

“Bluestar, there’s one more thing.” Fireheart said tentatively.

“What is it?” Bluestar said warily.

“At the Gathering, this is going to sound weird, but five cats from the future appeared out of nowhere.”

“What?” Bluestar sounded bewildered. “Who are they?”

“One is Brakenfur’s kit, Cinderheart. Two others are brothers, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. They’re kits of, well, my future daughter. And the last two are kits of my other future daughter.” Alderpaw knew it was a smart move not to mention he and his sister were also kin of Tigerstar, Bluestar might not take it so well. The Thunderclan leader was quiet for a moment.

“Where are they?” she then asked.

“They’re outside.”

“Bring them in.” Fireheart appeared at the entrance and gestured for them to come in. They followed, a bit wary. Inside was an old blue-gray she-cat. Her blue eyes swept over them one by one. “What are your names?” she asked as Fireheart sat beside her.

“I’m Cinderheart.”

“Jayfeather, that’s Lionblaze.” Sparkpaw stepped forward.

“I’m Sparkpaw! That’s my brother Alderpaw.” her brother shyly raised a paw in greeting. Bluestar studied them for a bit.

“I can tell you two are definitely related to Fireheart.” she said at last. She was speaking to Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. “Sparkpaw has his eyes and Alderpaw has the exact same color of fur.” She turned to Cinderheart. “Yes, you are most likely Brakenfur’s kit. You look just like his sister, Cinderpelt.” Finally, she turned to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. 

“However, I can’t seem to pinpoint any similarities between you and Fireheart.” Jayfeather flicked his ear.

“Well, our mother, Leafpool, is a brown tabby, with a white chest and paws. She also has amber eyes. I have her tabby markings, but I have my father’s eyes. Though, he can actually see out of them.” Fireheart blinked. Leafpool’s description sounded just like his sister, Princess’s. Then he processed Jayfeather’s last words. Did that mean Jayfeather was blind? “Lionblaze here though got Leafpool’s eyes, and I actually don’t know exactly where he got the golden pelt from. Our dead sister, Hollyleaf, had green eyes, like Fireheart’s, and a black pelt like our father.” Bluestar nodded slowly.

“Who exactly is your father?” she asked. Jayfeather paused, then answered.

“Our father is Crowfeather, a Windclan warrior.” Bluestar shot up at this. Shock was in her eyes. Alderpaw fidgeted as she stared at his cousins. Fireheart looked nervously at Bluestar, hoping she wouldn’t go off again.

“I won’t say anything about your parentage. You can’t, after all, choose it. But I do hope your loyalty is to Thunderclan.” she gazed steadily at them. Fireheart noticed she looked more like the leader he knew when she said this. A ray of hope lit in his chest. Could they manage to get the old Bluestar back?

“Of course it is.” Lionblaze replied. “We didn’t actually know Crowfeather was our father until we had our full names for a bit.” Bluestar sharply nodded.

“Good. Jayfeather, you can join Cinderpelt in the medicine den. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, make yourselves at home in the warriors den. Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, I’m sure there’s room in the apprentices den.” Bluestar turned to Fireheart. “You may go too. Remember those patrols.” Fireheart dipped his head, stood up, and led the way out of the den. The deputy flicked his tail to the warriors den and pointed his muzzle to the apprentices’. He guided Jayfeather to the medicine den, and Cinderpelt helped the gray tom make a nest. Fireheart meowed a good night and headed to the warriors den.

Over in the apprentices' den, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were being bombarded with questions. Finally, they all settled down and introduced themselves. Swiftpaw was a black and white tom, the oldest in the den, Brightpaw, Thornpaw, Cloudpaw was out on the dawn patrol with Ashpaw, but Ashpaw’s sister, Fernpaw, was in the den as well. The gray she-cat helped them form a nest each and they all settled down for a good sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireheart: Hey guys, these are my grandkits!
> 
> Thunderclan: ?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????


	3. Fireheart, Alderpaw, and Cloudpaw Have Some Bonding Time With Princess (And Cloudpaw Embarrass Fireheart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter in one day! WHOOP! Here's the start of Fireheart's family bonding!

The next morning, Alderpaw woke a little before sunhigh. ‘Sheesh, I must have been tired.’ He thought, stretching. Absently, he wondered what Jayfeather would have him do today, before he realized where he was. Shock rippled through him. It hadn’t been a dream! He, Sparkpaw, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Cinderheart really did get sent back in time! Looking around the den, he noticed he was the last one awake, besides Cloudpaw and Ashpaw. ‘Cloudtail and...Ashfur maybe?’ The red tom thought. He shook his pelt and slid out of the den. Looking around, he spotted a hunting patrol returning from camp, the pale tabby with the long tail was carrying a scrawny blackbird, and Swiftpaw was holding two shriveled mice. They padded over to the fresh-kill pill, which was pitifully low, and dropped them in. Alderpaw waved his tail in greeting to Swiftpaw, who returned it. The red tom trotted over to the medicine den, where Jayfeather and Cinderpelt were sorting through herbs.

“Need any help?” Alderpaw called. Jayfeather nodded.

“We need to help restock the stores. The fire burned through nearly all the supplies. Go and grab someone who knows the territory and bring back as many herbs as you can.”

“Okay.” Alderpaw meowed. Cinderpelt’s eyes sparkled.

“I’m guessing you’re quite used to Jayfeather’s snappy tone?” she asked mischievously. Alderpaw pawed the ground.

“I...guess?” he squeaked. Jayfeather turned his blind gaze on him.

“What are you waiting for? Go and start collecting!”

“Okay!” Alderpaw shot off, his white tipped tail streaming behind him. He trotted across to where Fireheart and Whitestorm were talking quietly.

“Fireheart?” Alderpaw hesitantly called.

“Yes?” his mother’s father replied.

“Jayfeather and Cinderpelt would like me to go look for herbs, but I need someone who knows the territory.”

“Alright, Cloudpaw can help you.” Whitestorm nudged him.

“I think you should join them too Fireheart. Get out of camp for a bit.” Fireheart blinked at the white warrior.

“Alright, I’ll come too. Let me just go get Cloudpaw.” the deputy quickly trotted over to the apprentices den, stuck his head in, and called Cloudpaw’s name. The white apprentice stumbled out of the den, his blue eyes blinking in the bright sunlight. The three toms then headed out of camp.

“Hi Alderpaw. Didn’t get to introduce myself last night. I’m Cloudpaw.” The apprentices walked behind Fireheart. Alderpaw flicked his ear.

“I figured, in my time you’re called Cloudtail.” Cloudpaw looked at his tail.

“Huh, I guess my tail is a bit fluffy.” he meowed thoughtfully. “What are the others’ warriors names?”

“Brightheart, Thornclaw, Ferncloud, and I think Ashfur.” Cloudpaw looked confused.

“Have you ever met Ashpaw?” Alderpaw shook his head. “What about Swiftpaw?” Alderpaw shook his head again. “Huh, wonder why.” the white apprentice murmured. Fireheart glanced behind him, and ran his tail along Cloudpaw’s back in reassurance. Alderpaw opened his jaws, and caught a faint whiff of marigold. He paused, tracked it to the source, and found a few stems and flowers, unburned under a bramble thicket. Cloudpaw lifted up the brambles while Alderpaw slunk under and nipped the plant, gathered it in his jaws, and slipped out. After a while, they had a small collection of not just marigold, but some comfrey, horsetail, a few small juniper berries, burnet, coltsfoot, and dock. There weren’t many leaves in each pile, but it would have to do.

“Hey, Fireheart,” Cloudpaw meowed. “Leaf-bare will be coming soon right?”

“Yes, it will.” his mentor agreed.

“Shouldn’t we collect some catmint?” Fireheart paused, then nodded.

“Yes, there’s some in Twolegplace.” Alderpaw and Cloudpaw gathered up the leaves and berries and followed Fireheart to the edge of the border. Gesturing for the apprentices to stay hidden, he leaped up onto the fence, looked around, then hopped into his old Twoleg garden. A moment later, he emerged with a good clump of catmint. Cloudpaw set down his herbs.

“Could we go see Princess? She might be worried.” Fireheart put the catmint down and flicked his tail.

“She would be, okay, we’ll go say hi, but we’ll need to head back to camp. I’ll need to sort out the night patrols.” Cloudpaw and Alderpaw nodded.  
The three arrived at another Twoleg nest. Fireheart gently placed the catmint under a bush, Cloudpaw and Alderpaw did the same with their bundles. Fireheart then trotted up to a beech tree, climbed it easily, and called “Princess!” a flap on the nest opened, and a brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and green eyes stepped out. She had a pink collar around her neck. Trilling with pleasure, the she-cat jumped onto the fence as Fireheart leaped onto it as well.

“Fireheart! I’m so glad to see you! I saw the fire, and I was so worried for you and Cloudpaw! I’m so glad you’re alright! How’s Cloudpaw?” Fireheart licked Princess’s ear.

“Cloudpaw’s fine, he’s actually right there.” the fiery tom gestured to Cloudpaw.

“Cloudpaw!” Princess jumped down from the fence as her son raced over. She began licking his head, pestering him with questions. Fireheart flicked his tail and Alderpaw joined them.

“Who's this?” Princess asked, green eyes curious. ‘Her eyes are just like Sparkpaw, Squirrelflight, and Firestar's’ Alderpaw thought.

“This is Alderpaw. Alderpaw, this is my sister Princess. Princess, he’s my kit’s kit from the future.” Princess’s eyes widened. She looked between the two. Cloudpaw bounced on his paws.

“Isn't it cool? Fireheart’s gonna have two daughters! Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Leafpool looks like you, but with amber eyes. And Squirrelflight…” Cloudpaw paused. “Wait, I don’t know what she looks like.” he turned to Alderpaw. “What does Squirrelflight look like?” Alderpaw replied.

“She’s dark red, like me and Fireheart, and she has green eyes like Fireheart. She also has one white paw.” Princess trilled again.

“Oh this is wonderful! Who's going to be the mother?” Fireheart’s eyes widened. Cloudpaw looked mischievously at him.

“Oh, well, there’s this she-cat named Sandstorm that Fireheart spends lots of time with...and it was confirmed that later on they’re mates!” Fireheart shot Cloudpaw a glare and Princess licked his face with joy.

“I’m going to be an aunt in the future! Then a great-aunt! Oh, this is the best day ever!” Princess then licked Alderpaw behind the ears. “Oh, I wish you all could meet our siblings, they would love this news!” Fireheart blinked.

“Have you told them about Cloudpaw and I living in the forest?” he asked, curious. He hardly remembered his siblings. Besides Princess of course. Spending time with her brought back memories of her and him play fighting in a garden, their mother’s scent wreathed around them.

“No, I haven’t.” Princess shook her head. “Haven’t seen them much lately. But I think next time I do see them, I’ll let them know.” she pressed her muzzle against Fireheart’s, licked Cloudpaw behind the ears, and ran her tail along Alderpaw’s flank. “See you later!” she called, jumping back over the fence. Fireheart, Cloudpaw, and Alderpaw picked up the herbs and set out back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireheart: *Introduces Alderpaw*
> 
> Cloudpaw: IMMA EMBARRASS MY UNCLE!!!


	4. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw Tell A Story (As Well As Graystripe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I just posted this yesterday, and I already have, like, 75 hits? Woah! Was not expecting that! When I saw, I threw my hands up into the air, ready to scream. But I didn't, cause then my parents would come running. Also, two bookmarks? Awesome!! Kudos? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Two days later, Alderpaw was sorting out some newly picked herbs. Feverfew, lavender, poppy seeds, sorrel, and tansy had been added to the small store. The forest was still blackened, making it hard to find herbs and prey alike. He sighed. The night before, he had a weird dream. In it, he saw a gray, old, mangy she-cat with amber eyes. She told him to ‘Do whatever it takes.’ Then, the dream stopped. Alderpaw had wondered what it might mean while he was sorting. The red tom finished and trotted out of the medicine den, stretched, and looked around. Sparkpaw was sitting near to where Fireheart was talking with the dawn patrol.

“Any sign of ShadowClan?” the deputy asked. Alderpaw flicked his ear. It was surreal to see his grandfather, who was a highly respected clan leader, at the rank of deputy.  
Whitestorm shook his head. “Nothing,” he meowed. “Just the usual scent markings along their border. There was one thing, though....” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw pricked their ears, as did Fireheart.

“What?”

“Not far from Snakerocks we found a whole stretch of undergrowth trampled down, and pigeon feathers scattered all over it.”

“Pigeon feathers?” Fireheart echoed. “I haven’t seen a pigeon for days. Is some other Clan hunting in our territory?”

“I don’t think so. The whole place reeked of dog.” Whitestorm wrinkled his nose with distaste. “There was dog dirt there too.” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw froze. They realized what this must be. The dog pack. Whitestorm and Fireheart saw their wide eyes. Brightpaw and Cloudpaw looked confused.

“Is there something we should know about the dog?” Fireheart asked, tilting his head. The siblings exchanged glances. Alderpaw then gasped. The meaning of his dream hit him. The gray she-cat had told him to ‘do whatever it takes’. Did she mean that they, he, Sparkpaw, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Cinderheart had been sent back to change the past? Sparkpaw was looking at him quizzically.

“Last night,” Alderpaw began. “I had a dream. In it, I saw an old, gray she-cat with amber eyes.” Fireheart and Whitestorm immediately knew who it was.

“You saw Yellowfang?” Fireheart asked. Alderpaw slowly nodded.

“I think so. Yellowfang told me to ‘Do whatever it takes’. I think she meant that we,” he gestured to Sparkpaw and himself. “As well as Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart have been sent back to change the past.” Whitestorm thoughtfully nodded.

“That is a possibility. Now, what is it about this dog?” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw shivered. They had grown up on the tales of the dog pack. Sparkpaw answered.

“It’s not a dog. It’s dogs. A whole pack of them. In our time, when Graystripe is an elder,” Fireheart blinked at this. That was a weird thought. Then,

“Wait, does that mean Graystripe comes back to Thunderclan?” the fiery tom asked. Sparkpaw nodded.

“Graystripe told us that the pack starts killing off prey, and...well…” she nervously glanced at Brightpaw, who was sitting attentively with Cloudpaw. The orange she-cat gulped. 

“First, you should know that Bluestar refused to make all the older apprentices warriors,” the apprentices present’s mouths opened in shock. “Except for Cloudpaw, because…”  
she glanced at Brightpaw. Whitestorm knew what she meant. He turned to his apprentice.

“Can both of you keep what she’s going to say next a secret? It is important that you do.” Confused, the apprentices slowly nodded.

“Because his mentor was Fireheart, who was one of the only warriors that she trusted.” Cloudpaw blinked. Sure, he was excited that he would get his warrior name, but a little angry that Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, and Thornpaw wouldn’t. Wait, Brightpaw and Thornpaw did get their names, at least according to Alderpaw. What about Swiftpaw?

“What about Swiftpaw?” Cloudpaw blurted. “Before, Alderpaw said he never met Swiftpaw, so what happened to him?” Sparkpaw and Alderpaw exchanged glances.

“I’ll tell you right now.” Sparkpaw said. “Swiftpaw was mad that you were made a warrior, while he wasn’t. He and Brightpaw,” the ginger and white she-cat looked surprised. 

“Decided to find out what was hunting near Snakerocks. At the time, you didn’t know what was there. They went there, and met the pack.” her voice got quiet. Brightpaw was pressed against Cloudpaw, her eyes wide with fear. “No one knows exactly what happened, but the pack...it killed Swiftpaw,” Cloudpaw and Brightpaw gasped. “And severely injured Brightpaw.”

“What do you mean by that?” Cloudpaw whispered. Alderpaw took over.

“The right side of her face was, well, ripped off…” he shivered. “Her eye and ear were gone, and that side of her face was just pure scars.” Brightpaw looked faint, like she was about to throw up. Whitestorm glanced worriedly at her, as Fireheart had to hold down Cloudpaw from rushing back into the forest to attack the dogs.

“Let go! Let go!” the white apprentice yowled. “I’m gonna teach those stupid hairballs a lesson! They deserve to die!”

“Cloudpaw! Sit down and calm down!” Fireheart said. “You can’t run at a pack of dogs all by yourself! You’ll be the one injured, or-or killed.” Fireheart’s voice broke on ‘killed’. The thought of his nephew being dead...he couldn’t think more on it. Cloudpaw stopped struggling. Gently, Fireheart let him up and curled his tail around the apprentice’s shoulders. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw continued as Brightpaw pressed against Cloudpaw.

“After a while, you,” Alderpaw gestured to Fireheart. “Graystripe, Sandstorm, Longtail, Mousefur, Ferncloud, and Ashfur all led the pack on a chase through the territory. Before, a patrol found a trail of dead rabbits leading straight toward camp, and well, you can probably guess who put them there.” Whitestorm and Fireheart glanced at each other.

“Tigerstar.” they both said. The two nodded.

“He laid the trail and at the end put the dead body of a queen named...Brindleface I think?” Cloudpaw yowled once more at that. The warriors present both sighed. Sparkpaw picked up the story.

“Fireheart then came up with a plan to lure the dogs over the gorge. Ashfur and Ferncloud led them to Sandstorm, then Longtail, then Mousefur, then Graystripe, and then you Fireheart.” She took a breath. “But, Tigerstar had been watching. He leapt out at you,” she nodded at Fireheart. “When you were close to the gorge, and pinned you down so the pack could catch up.” Fireheart’s green eyes were wide. Cloudpaw looked ready to run out of camp and murder Tigerstar and the dogs. “He let go of you and got away before the pack caught up. They would have killed you if Bluestar hadn’t shown up.” The warriors looked surprised.

“Bluestar came back into her right mind at this moment I think.” Alderpaw meowed thoughtfully. “She slammed into the dog leader and sent it skidding toward the edge, but it grabbed her by a leg and pulled her over with it.” 

“No.” Fireheart whispered. Alderpaw shifted.

“You jumped in after her, and managed to pull her out with help from Stonefur and Mistys-foot.” the red tom almost slipped up. “But it was too late, she died on the bank.” Whitestorm and Fireheart looked like they were trying to process all this information at once. Cloudpaw and Brightpaw were staring off into space wide-eyed. Fireheart blinked, then sighed.

“Well, we’ll just have to figure out how to deal with these dogs now that we know what they’re capable of.” he tilted his head. “I think we should keep everyone away from Snakerocks, no one is allowed to go near it.” He turned to the apprentices. “No matter what, do not tell the Clan the whole story, we’ll say that there is a pack of dogs there, put we won’t say anything about...Bluestar’s death.” Cloudpaw and Brightpaw nodded, while Alderpaw and Sparkpaw flicked their tails in agreement. Fireheart sighed.

“I think I’ll go and lead a patrol over to the Riverclan border.” and with that, the deputy slowly padded over to the warriors’ den. Whitestorm sent Brightpaw and Cloudpaw off with another warning about not revealing what they just heard. Brightpaw stumbled across the clearing, Cloudpaw darted over to her and guided her to the medicine den. The entrance barrier rustled and Jayfeather and Cinderpelt stepped out.

“We heard every word.” the gray tom meowed. “I agree that Yellowfang was telling you that we could change the future. Prevent all the deaths that happened.” he flicked his tail for Alderpaw to follow him. The red tom gave his sister a quick lick around the ears, and bounded toward Jayfeather. Cinderpelt ran her tail down Sparkpaw’s side.

“You doing all right?” the dark gray she-cat asked. The orange tabby nodded.

“Yeah, it’s just hard being here without my parents. I know I have Alderpaw, but it’s just strange not having Squirrelflight or Bramblest-claw here.” ‘I really need to work on saying ‘Brambleclaw’ instead of ‘Bramblestar’. Sparkpaw thought. Cinderpelt’s head tilted, then she nodded.

“I can only imagine what it’s like to not have any parent around. I’ve always had my mother, Frostfur, but I never really knew my father. Lionheart.” Cinderpelt added, seeing Sparkpaw’s curious look. “Come on, I’ve got to go see how Brightpaw’s doing.” she trotted over to the medicine den, Sparkpaw following. Inside, Jayfeather was handing a bit if thyme over for the ginger and white she-cat. Alderpaw placed a bit of honey in front of her.

“Thanks Jayfeather, and you too Alderpaw.” Brightpaw whispered. Cloudpaw gave her ears a lick.

“You know,” the white apprentice said. “We can change this. Alderpaw said so.” she raised her head.

“You’re right…” she said. “We can!” Her eyes brightened. Cloudpaw purred at her happy look.

“Alderpaw,” Jayfeather said. “Go find some watermint, Cinderpelt said it grows by the Rivercan border, as well as celdiline.”

“Okay, Sparkpaw, want to come?” It would be the first time it was just the two of them. Sparkpaw purred.

“Of course! Let’s go!” the littermates ran off into the forest. Cinderpelt let out a ‘mrrr’ of amusement.

“I remember when I was at that age! Fireheart had a tough time keeping up with my energetic self.” she fondly remembered her early apprentice days, before the fateful Thunderpath accident. Jayfeather flicked his ears.

“I wasn’t as crazy, but I was still excited. I trained as a warrior first, but then I found that my destiny was to be a medicine cat.” Cinderpelt was sympathetic. She knew what it was like to want to be a warrior, but then having to change that dream.

Meanwhile, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were trotting through the woods. They had quickly learned the old forest’s trails, which was lucky. There would be some awkward questions if they didn’t know the paths. They had found some watermint and celidine, and were having a sniff around the border for anything else, when Alderpaw paused.

“A patrol’s nearby, and Riverclan scent.” The apprentices slunk toward the border.

“You want to watch out with that one,” a voice meowed. “She’ll claw your ears off if you’re not careful.” the two spotted Fireheart spin around.

“Graystripe!” their grandfather exclaimed. “You startled me!” The two siblings exchanged excited looks. It was Graystripe! Graystripe gave himself a shake and sent droplets sparkling into the air. 

“I saw you from the other side of the river,” he mewed. “I never thought I’d find you catching prey for Sandstorm. Special to you, is she?” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw suddenly seemed embarrassed to be listening in.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Fireheart protested. “Sandstorm is just a friend.” Sparkpaw nearly snorted from concealing her laughter. Graystripe let out a purr of amusement. 

“Oh, sure, if you say so.” He strolled up the slope and lowered his head to butt Fireheart affectionately on the shoulder. “You’re lucky, Fireheart. She’s a very impressive  
cat.”  
Fireheart opened his mouth and then closed it again. 

“Never mind that,” he meowed, changing the subject. “Tell me how you’re getting on. What’s the news in RiverClan?” Graystripe flicked his ears.

“Well, everyone is talking about your grandkits from the future.” His eyes sparkled. “And I’ve heard Sandstorm is the grandmother.” Fireheart swatted Graystripe.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop!” the gray tom was huffing with laughter. “But besides that, every cat is talking about Tigerstar.”

“I don’t know what to make of it,” Fireheart admitted. “Tigerstar might be different, now he’s got what he wants. No cat can deny that he could make a good leader—he’s strong, he can fight and hunt, and he knows the warrior code by heart.”

“But no cat can trust him,” Graystripe growled. “What’s the point of knowing the warrior code if all you do is ignore what it says?”

“It’s not up to us to trust him now,” Fireheart pointed out. “He’s got a new Clan, and Runningnose reported an omen that seemed to say StarClan would be sending them a great new leader. StarClan must know that ShadowClan needs a strong warrior to build them up again after the sickness.”Graystripe didn’t look convinced. 

“StarClan sent him?” He snorted. “I’ll believe that when hedgehogs fly.”

“Look out for flying hedgehogs.” Alderpaw whispered. Sparkpaw nodded in agreement.

“If I were you,” meowed Graystripe, “I’d keep a very careful watch on my borders.”

“Yes, I—” Fireheart began. He broke off as Sandstorm walked toward them, a young rabbit dangling from her jaws. She padded across the pebbles, and dropped her prey at Fireheart’s feet and nodded to the RiverClan warrior.

“Hi, Graystripe,” she mewed. “How are the kits?”

“They’re fine, thanks,” Graystripe replied. His eyes glowed with pride. “They’ll be apprenticed soon.”

“He must mean Stormfur and Feathertail.” Sparkpaw whispered.

“Will you mentor one of them?” Fireheart asked. Graystripe looked uncertain. 

“I don’t know,” he meowed. “If it were Crookedstar’s decision, maybe...but he doesn’t do much these days, except sleep. Leopardfur organizes most things now, and she’ll never forgive me for the way Whiteclaw died. I think she’ll probably give the kits to some other warriors to mentor.” He bowed his head. The apprentices were confused. Who was Whiteclaw?

“That’s tough,” meowed Fireheart, pressing himself comfortingly against Graystripe’s side.

“But you can see her point,” Sandstorm pointed out mildly. “Leopardfur will want to make sure that the kits are brought up to be completely loyal to RiverClan.” Graystripe swung his head around to face her, his fur bristling. 

“That’s just what I would do! I don’t want my kits to grow up feeling torn between two Clans.” His eyes clouded. “I know what that’s like.”

“Speak to Crookedstar,” Fireheart suggested. “Ask him yourself about the kits.”

“And try to stay on the good side of Leopardfur,” added Sandstorm. “Don’t let her catch you crossing the ThunderClan border.” Graystripe flinched. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Sandstorm turned to the bushes.

“You two can come out now.”

“Mouse-dung.” Sparkpaw muttered. She and her brother crawled from the bushes. Graystripe’s eyes widened.

“Great Starclan! Are these your guys’ grandkits?” he asked.

“Yes, this is Alderpaw and Sparkpaw.”

“Hi!” Sparkpaw meowed. Alderpaw waved his tail.

“Well, I can definitely believe you two are related to Fireheart.” Graystripe said.

“Yeah, everyone keeps saying that.” Sparkpaw said. “I have his eyes, and Alderpaw has his fur color.” she paused. “But I’m better looking.” Alderpaw swatted her as she giggled. Graystripe let out a laugh at their antics.

“Okay, okay, one question.” he said. “How could Tigerstar even be related to a couple of apprentices like you? You’re way too funny. He’s way too uptight!” Fireheart and Sandstorm joined in on the laughter.

“There was this one time,” Graystripe said. “When we were apprentices, Tigerstar was running a bit late for a training session. So, I had a brilliant idea.”

“Oh no, here we go!” Fireheart said, clearly remembering this incident. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were listening eagerly.

“I jumped up onto one of the tree branches, and began repeating the sentence ‘Tigerclaw is a pile of fox poo’, raising my voice every time I did.” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were gasping from laughter. “Right when I was screaming at the top of my lungs, Tigerstar walked in and said ‘I’m tempted to fail your assessment right about now!’ Then I fell off the tree branch.” The apprentices were laughing their heads off as Graystripe’s eyes were gleaming with mirth. Fireheart looked exasperated, but amused. Sandstorm looked ready to slam her head against something.

“Honesty, Graystripe.” the pale ginger she-cat sighed. “And you wonder why Tigerstar doesn’t like you!” The gray tom shrugged.

“Like I said, no sense of humor! Anyway, I’d better be getting back. Good-bye, Sandstorm, Fireheart. Keep outta trouble you two!” Graystripe gave the two apprentices a mischievous look. Sparkpaw responded with her own, and Alderpaw swatted her.

“Try to come to the next Gathering,” Fireheart urged. Graystripe flicked his tail in acknowledgment and padded off down the slope. Halfway to the river he turned and meowed, 

“Wait there a moment!” and raced down to the edge of the water. For several heartbeats he sat motionless on a flat stone, gazing down into the shallows.

“Now what’s he up to?” Sandstorm muttered. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw watched curiously.  
Then, Graystripe’s paw darted out. A silver fish shot out of the stream and fell to the bank, where it lay flopping and wriggling. Graystripe finished it off with a single blow of his paw and dragged it back up the slope to where the Thunderclan cats stood watching.

“Here,” he meowed as he dropped it. “I know prey must be scarce since the fire. That should help a bit.”

“Thanks,” meowed Fireheart, and added admiringly, “That was a neat trick back there.” Graystripe let out a purr of satisfaction. “Mistyfoot showed me how.”

“It’s very welcome,” Sandstorm told him. “But if Leopardfur finds out you’ve been feeding another Clan, she won’t be pleased.”

“Leopardfur can go chase her own tail,” Graystripe growled. “If she says anything, I’ll remind her how Fireheart and I helped feed RiverClan during the floods last newleaf.”

“Really?” Sparkpaw blurted out.

“Yep,” Graystripe said. “We hunted prey from our territory, then took it over to Riverclan. Then Tigerstar and Bluestar found out. We got into big trouble!” The apprentices stared at them. They had not known about that! What else did they not know? Graystripe turned away and bounded back to the river and launched himself into the water and began swimming strongly for the opposite bank. 

Fireheart struggled to carry the slippery fish as the hunting patrol returned to camp. When he entered he saw that the pile of fresh-kill already looked bigger. Cloudpaw and Brightpaw had returned, and were about to go out again with Mousefur and Thornpaw.

“We’ve fed the elders, Fireheart!” Cloudpaw called over his shoulder as he scampered up the ravine.

“And Cinderpelt?” Fireheart called back.

“Not yet!”

Cloudpaw dashed off. Sparkpaw turned to Fireheart.

“Can I go help?” Fireheart flicked his tail in agreement. Giving her brother a friendly swat, Sparkpaw ran after Cloudpaw. Alderpaw trotted to the medicine den with the bundle of herbs in his jaw. He entered the den and found Cinderpelt and Jayfeather conversing quietly together. Sitting down his herbs, he called out.

“What the matter?” Jayfeather turned.

“Starclan has sent Cinderpelt a sign. They’re confirming that the dog pack is indeed here.” Alderpaw’s eyes widened. He had had a strong feeling that the pack was here, but he was hoping that wasn’t true. But now Starclan had confirmed it. Fireheart’s voice sounded from outside.

“Cinderpelt!” the she-cat quickly stepped outside.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she mewed. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

“Have something to eat first,” Fireheart urged her. “Look, Graystripe caught a fish for us.”

“Thanks, Fireheart,” Cinderpelt meowed, “but this is urgent. StarClan sent a dream to me last night.” That caught the deputy’s attention. Jayfeather sat down beside Alderpaw, as Cinderpelt told Fireheart about the voice calling ‘pack, pack’ and ‘kill, kill’. Fireheart flicked his ears.

“Well, I think it’s referring to the dog pack.” Cinderpelt nodded.

“That’s what Jayfeather and I think too. Starclan is telling us that we should take care of this as quickly as possible.”

“True, I’ll have a talk with the senior warriors and see if we can come up with any ideas.”

“Good idea.” Jayfeather said. “I have one, but I’ll mention it at the meeting.” Alderpaw looked curiously at Jayfeather. What idea does he have?

“Alright,” Fireheart said. “I have to go now, I’ll see you all later.” With that, the fiery tom walked out of the den. Alderpaw turned to Jayfeather.

“Are you going to tell me what your idea is?” Jayfeather flicked his tail.

“Nope. You’ll have to wait with the others.”

“Mouse-dung.”

“Now go do the elder’s ticks.”

“Bossy furball.”

“Oh, shut up.” Alderpaw left the den with a ‘mrrr’ of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkpaw and Graystripe: LeT's MaKe ChAoS!
> 
> Alderpaw: Starclan help us.....
> 
> Fireheart: *Still having internal crisis about the dogs*
> 
> Sandstorm: *REALLY wants to slam her head against something*


	5. Jayfeather Spills Some Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Whoop! Me being in Quarantine has messed up my work time, so I apologize for my late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, we get a slight Bluemom scene. It's slight, but you can tell Blue's mad at a certain someone.

Alderpaw was listening to Lionblaze and Cinderheart talk about a patrol they went on, something about a Shadowclan apprentice wandering onto the Thunderpath before its mentor dragged it off. He shook his head. ‘Mouse-brain’ he thought. The entrance barrier rustled and the older apprentices all dashed into camp, followed by a slower Fireheart. The deputy looked a bit ruffled, but in a good way. ‘They must have passed their assessments!’ Alderpaw thought. Early, Fireheart had taken Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, Thornpaw, and Cloudpaw out for a training session to test out their skills. Alderpaw let his gaze drift over to the nursery, where Spekletail and Goldenflower were watching their kits play. He blinked. Then blinked again. He stared in shock at the kit-age form of his father. Bramblestar-or Bramblekit as he is now- was playing with his sister and Snowkit. Alderpaw trotted over to Goldenflower and meowed a quiet hello.

“Alderpaw! Hello!” Goldenflower meowed, giving her grandson a flick with her tail. The red tom pressed his muzzle against hers and settled down beside her. Sparkpaw and Alderpaw had both taken an immediate liking to their grandmother, and had taken to chatting with her whenever possible. Snowkit squealed as Bramblekit bowled him over.

“Bramblekit! Remember, you must let go if someone squeals!” Goldenflower chidded her son.

“Yes, mother.” Bramblekit meowed, before batting at his sister.

“Come on Snowkit!” Tawnykit meowed. “Let’s go to the elders! They can be Shadowclan and we can be Thunderclan warriors!” Snowkit blinked and vaguely nodded.

“S’alright.” he said. Alderpaw tilted his head.

“Speckletail...” the red tom said hesitantly as the kits ran off to the elder’s den. “Have you noticed Snowkit seems to not, well…, respond that well when others are talking?” Alderpaw didn’t want to upset the queen, but he had a feeling something was wrong with Snowkit. Speckletail’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean by that?” the oldest nursing queen said. Alderpaw shuffled his paws.

“I would like to do a small test, just to make sure that Snowkit is alright.” Speckletail kept her narrowed eyes on him. Goldenflower placed a paw on Speckletail’s shoulder.

“Maybe you should let him do it,” the golden queen said. “That way, you’ll know for sure that your kit will be alright.” Speckletail huffed.

“Alright, but I know that Snowkit is just fine!” she turned and called her kt’s name, beckoning with her tail as well. The white tom stopped with his assault on the elders, and trotted over to his mother. Bramblekit and Tawnykit curiously followed. Alderpaw saw Fireheart pause outside the medicine den with Jayfeather, Brackenfur, and Cinderpelt next to him. Jayfetaher was watching Alderpaw carefully. The red tom stood up and gave Jayfeather a questioning glance. The gray medicine cat flicked his tail for Alderpaw to test Snowkit himself. Alderpaw mentally shook himself. ‘I can do this’ he thought. Alderpaw asked Goldenflower to go a little ways away, and when she was, he asked her to call Snowkit with just her voice.

“Snowkit! Snowkit come here please!” the golden queen called. Snowkit just stared at her. Jayfeather tilted his head to the side as Speckletail nudged Snowkit to go by Goldenflower. The white kit dashed over to her. “Good job!” Goldenflower purred as she led him back over. Snowkit just nodded. Alderpaw swallowed as he turned to Speckletail. Jayfeather quickly trotted over and ran his tail down Alderpaw’s side. The red tom flashed him a grateful glance.

“Speckletail, I think Snowkit is deaf. He doesn’t respond to any voices, he only knew to go over to Goldenflower because you nudged him in that direction.” Speckletail was silent for a bit. Then,

“Of course he’s deaf! You think I didn’t notice? I’m his mother for Starclan’s sake!” Alderpaw flinched at her harsh tone.

“Speckletail,” Jayfeather said, eyes narrowed. “That’s no way to speak to a medicine cat, even if you are concerned for your kit!” Speckletail huffed.

“What would you know about concern for a kit? You won’t be able to father any!” Jayfeather gazed steadily at her as Lionblaze and Cinderheart exchanged glances. Sparkpaw was sitting near Cloudpaw and Brightpaw. Alderpaw glanced at Jayfeather. ‘Surely he isn’t…’ he thought. Jayfeather began speaking softly.

“I do know about a mother’s concern for her kit. After all, my mother gave up myself and my siblings because it was against the code for her to have kits. But even after that, she always watched out for us.” the gray tabby’s voice rose slightly. “When I was forced to give up the life of a warrior and became her apprentice, she was pleased that I would be training under her, but also distraught that I wouldn’t be able to be a warrior.” Jayfeather’s voice rose even more. “So, Speckletail, please do tell me that I don’t know a mother’s concern!” The clan stood, open-mouthed with shock at what Jayfeather just revealed. Lionblaze slid in next to his brother, carefully watching.

“So… so,” Dustpelt said. “Your mother was a medicine cat?” Jayfeather flicked his ears.

“Yes, yes she is.” The clan was silenced with shock at that. Sure, they knew Jayfeather and Lionblaze were half-clan, but it didn’t bother (most of) them. Now, they found out that their birth didn’t just break the warrior code, but also broke the medicine cat code. The first one to speak was, unfortunately, Darkstripe.

“Just what I expect from a spawn of a kittypet! I knew kittypets and their brats would never understand the code!”

“Shut up Darkstripe!” Cloudpaw yowled, springing to his paws. “You’re one to talk about obeying the code you piece of fox-dung!” Fireheart, who was near Cloudpaw, slapped his tail over his nephew’s mouth, muffling any further insults. Though, internally, Fireheart wished he could let Cloudpaw continue his spree.

“Enough.” a soft, yet firm, voice said. Alderpaw turned his head and realized it came from Bluestar. Her eyes were clear, and her head was held high. “Jayfeather and Lionblaze are not responsible for their heritage, only their parents are to blame. But, from what Jayfeather has said, I do believe Leafpool was punished just by being forced to give up her kits.” the blue-gray leader then turned her now ice-cold eyes onto Darkstripe.

“It is of no fault of Fireheart or Cloudpaw that Leafpool broke both codes. Cloudpaw is correct in saying that’s rich coming from you of everyone here.” Lionblaze and Jayfeather exchanged glances at that. Bluestar basically said outright that she didn’t trust Darkstripe, which was good. They heard from Ivypool that Darkstripe was a nasty piece of work, that even the Dark Forest cats didn’t want him around. Bluestar then turned to Speckletail.

“Speckletail, you must be prepared just in case Snowkit can’t become a warrior. Having a cat that can’t hear prey or signals would be a severe disadvantage, not just to Snowkit, but to the clan as well.” Speckletail let out a hiss, then nudged her son back into the nursery. Cinderpelt gazed sympathetically at the old queen. Bluestar then said;  
“Everyone back to work now.” the leader then turned back to her den. Slowly, some cats talking quietly, everyone returned to their work. Alderpaw felt his fur prickle, and turn his head toward the entrance. He met the cold eyes of Darkstripe. Alderpaw tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. The dark tabby kept his gaze on the red tom before he turned back to working on the entrance barrier. ‘What is up with Darkstripe?’ Alderpaw thought, as he trotted over to the medicine den. ‘Whatever it is, it can’t be good.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather: Yo my mom was a medicine cat, DeAl WiTh It!
> 
> Darkstripe: *Insults kittypets*
> 
> Cloudpaw: *DEFCON 1* *ATTACK MODE* *TAKE NO PRISONERS*
> 
> Fireheart: *Reluctantly holds the white terror back*


	6. Fireheart Finds Out He Has A Chatterbox For A Sibling (Also, Alderpaw Helps Him Out Before Hell Goes Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in one day! I guess I'm feeling nice right now, and sorry for the long update! LOL

Fireheart sat up and began grooming scraps of moss out of his coat. Through the charred branches overhead, he could see that the sun was already up. Whitestorm must have left already with the dawn patrol; there were no other warriors sleeping in the den. The darkness of his dream was fading, but he could not forget it. Why had the forest seemed so black and terrifying? Why had Spottedleaf not come to him, not even as a scent or the sound of her voice?

“Are you all right?” asked Sandstorm, anxiety showing in her green eyes. Fireheart shook himself. 

“I’m fine,” he meowed. “Let’s go and hunt.” The day was bright, though the chill of leaf-fall was in the air. Fireheart was relieved to see that grass and ferns were growing back thickly as the forest recovered. If only the fine weather would last! Then the growth could continue and prey would return. He led the way up the ravine and through the forest toward Tallpines. Since the fire, most cats had avoided the stretch of territory closest to Treecutplace, where the devastation was worst. The fire had started there, and whole stretches of the forest had been reduced to nothing but gray ash, dotted with tree stumps. Fireheart wondered if there was a chance of prey there yet, but as he and Sandstorm approached the edge of Tallpines he guessed that he was going to be disappointed. The pines, charred to tapering trunks, were still a jumble, with fallen trees caught up against others that still stood. The few remaining branches stirred uneasily in the breeze. The ground was black, and no birds sang.

“It’s useless here,” Sandstorm meowed. “Let’s go and—” She broke off as another cat appeared through the trees, a small tabby-and-white shape stepping nervously over the debris of the fire. With a gasp of surprise, Fireheart recognized his sister, Princess. She spotted him at the same moment and bounded toward him, calling, 

“Fireheart! Fireheart!”

“Who’s that?” Sandstorm spat. “She’ll scare off all the prey between here and Fourtrees.” Before Fireheart could reply, his sister came up to him. She was purring as if she would never stop, pressing her face against his and covering him with licks.

“Fireheart! I’m so glad to see you! I met up with Tommy yesterday! Our littermate! He’s at my housefolk’s den right now” Fireheart blinked. Tommy...the name sent him into a memory. A dark brown tabby, with bright green eyes, and one white paw, as well as a dark blue collar around his neck. A hiss drew his attention. Sandstorm was staring at Princess through narrowed eyes.

“I’m guessing this is Cloudpaw’s mother?” the pale ginger she-cat said.

“Yes, Sandstorm, this is Princess. Princess, this is Sandstorm.”

“She still sees you both, then?” She shot a glance at Fireheart, clearly wondering how much he had told Princess about Cloudpaw’s escapade with the Twolegs.

“Cloudpaw is doing really well,” Fireheart meowed. “Isn’t he?” He met Sandstorm’s gaze, silently willing her not to say anything tactless about the wayward apprentice.

“He hunts well,” Sandstorm admitted. “And he’s got the makings of a fine fighter.” Princess didn’t realize how much Sandstorm was leaving unsaid. Her eyes glowed with pride and she meowed, “I know he’ll be a good warrior with Fireheart to mentor him.” She then shook her head. “Will you be able to come now? Tommy will be leaving for his housefolk’s den in a bit.” Fireheart shot a questioning look at Sandstorm. She leaned over and whispered;

“I know what it’s like to want to know your littermates. My sister died at birth, and I’ve always wanted to know her. I’ll be fine, go talk to your brother.” Fireheart gave her a grateful lick.

“Oh!” Princess said. “Now I remember where I heard the name Sandstorm! Cloudpaw mentioned you were the mother of Fireheart’s kits!” Sandstorm looked slightly embarrassed.

“Yes, I guess I will be-” The roar of a Twoleg monster interrupted her, and at the same moment Fireheart’s nostrils were blasted with its harsh reek. The roaring grew louder, and a moment later the monster burst out of the trees, bouncing along the rutted track. Instinctively, Fireheart and Sandstorm crouched beneath a blackened tree trunk, waiting for the monster to pass. Princess merely sat watching it curiously.

“Get down!” Sandstorm hissed at her. Princess looked puzzled, but she pressed herself obediently to the ground next to Fireheart. Instead of passing, the monster stopped. The roaring was abruptly cut off. Part of the monster unfolded, and three Twolegs jumped out of its belly. Fireheart exchanged a glance with Sandstorm and flattened himself even further. Princess might feel at home with the Twolegs and their monster, but they were too close for his liking, and the undergrowth was still not thick enough to provide decent cover. All Fireheart’s instincts were to run, but curiosity kept him pinned to the ground. The Twolegs wore matching dark blue pelts. They had no Twoleg kits with them, or dogs, unlike most of the Twolegs who came to the forest. They spread out among the burned trees, yowling and stamping so that their paws threw up puffs of dust and ash. Sandstorm lowered her head and stifled a sneeze as one of them passed within a fox-length of where the three cats were crouching.

“What are they doing?” Fireheart murmured.

“Frightening off all the prey,” hissed Sandstorm, spitting out dust. “Honestly, Fireheart, who cares what Twolegs do? They’re all mad.”

“I don’t know....” Fireheart couldn’t help feeling that these Twolegs had a purpose, even if he didn’t understand what it was. The way they pointed with their paws and yowled at each other seemed to suggest they were moving deliberately through the forest. Another Twoleg stamped past. He had picked up a branch and was using it to poke into hollows and under clumps of charred undergrowth. It almost looked as if he were hunting for prey, except for the noise he was making, which would have scared away the deafest rabbit.

“Do you know what it’s all about?” Fireheart asked Princess.

“I’m not sure,” his sister replied. “I understand a bit of their Twoleg talk, but it’s not words that my housefolk use. I think they’re calling for somebody, but I don’t know who.” As Fireheart watched, the Twolegs threw the branch down. There was frustration in the movement. He yowled again, and the other Twolegs appeared from the trees. All three of them went back to the monster and climbed into its belly. The roar started up again, and the monster jerked into motion and vanished into the trees.

“Well!” Sandstorm sat up and began licking fastidiously at her ash-stained fur. “Thank StarClan they’ve gone!” Fireheart got to his paws, keeping his gaze fixed on the place in the trees where the monster had disappeared. The sound had died away and the acrid smell was fading. 

“I don’t like it,” he meowed.

“Oh, come on, Fireheart!” Sandstorm padded to his side and gave him a nudge. “Why are you bothering about Twolegs? They’re weird, and that’s all there is to it.”

“No, I think they know what they’re doing, even if it looks weird to us,” Fireheart replied. “They usually bring their kits or their dogs to the forest—but these Twolegs didn’t. If Princess is right and they were looking for something, they didn’t find it. I’d like to know what it was.” He paused and then added, “Besides, we don’t normally see Twolegs in this part of the forest. They’re too close to the camp for my liking.” Sandstorm’s impatient look softened, and she pressed her muzzle reassuringly against his shoulder. “You can tell the patrols to keep a lookout,” she reminded him.

“Yes.” Fireheart nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll do that.” Sandstorm gave his ear a lick as she padded back into the forest.

“Well Princess,” Fireehart said. “Let’s go.” Princess dashed off with Firehear following her. They reached Princess’s nest, and the brown tabby she-cat lepted up to the fence.

“Tommy! I want you to meet someone!” a rustle was heard as a dark brown tabby with one white paw and green eyes leapt up beside Princess. He hadn’t noticed Fireheart yet, who was settled in the grass below to fence.

“Hey Princess! What is it?”

“Look who I brought! You know when I told you about Rusty now living in the woods? He’s right there!” she gestured to where Fireheart was. The tabby, Tommy, made eye contact with Fireheart and gasped.

“Rusty?!” Tommy leapt down and bonded over to the flame-colored tom. Fireheart nervously flicked his ear as he and Tommy touched noses.

“Hey Tommy.” Fireheart said, before he was tackled by his brother.

“Rusty! I’ve missed you so much! We all were worried when we couldn’t find you! I’m so glad to see you!” Tommy kept chattering without even taking a breath. Fireheart had to place his tail in front of his mouth to get a word in.

“I’m glad to see you too! Sorry about the whole,” Fireheart waved his paw around. “Jumping into the forest thing.” Tommy waved his tail.

“Eh, no problem! It’s just like you to go traipsing into the forest! You may be the youngest, but you’re the most venturesome of all five of us!” Princess leapt down to join them.

“Tommy, I should tell you that Rusty is now called Fireheart, he lives in Thunderclan now!” Tommy turned his wide eyes onto his brother.

“Woah! Really? What’s it like? You have to tell me!” Tommy was on a talking spree again.

“Tommy,” Fireheart said. “Calm down, I’ll tell you, but I have to get back to the clan soon. I’ve got patrols to sort out now that I’m deputy.” Princess trilled.

“Oh Fireheart! You’re deputy? That’s wonderful!” She turned to Tommy and explained what a deputy was.

“That is awesome!” Tommy yowled. “Wait till I brag about this to my neighbors! They’re SO uptight and puffed up. This oughta bring down their egos!” Fireheart let out a huff of laughter. He had been feeling very stressed ever since he became deputy, but the thought of his brother rubbing it into some egotistical kittypets really made him laugh.

“Well, I’ve got to get back to camp. See you two later!” Fireheart waved his tail in goodbye.

“Bye Fireheart!”

“See ya little brother!” purring, Fireheart trotted back into the forest, tail held high.

Fireheart had met up with Sandstorm near the Riverclan border, and filled her in on his meeting with his oldest brother. She had looked very happy at his gleaming eyes.

“Let’s start hunting!” the flame-colored tom meowed. “We’ll follow the RiverClan border up toward Fourtrees,there might be something there worth catching.” But as they came within sight of Sunningrocks, Fireheart stopped at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up to see Graystripe poised on top of the nearest rock; the gray warrior scrambled down and bounded over to him.

“Fireheart! I was hoping to catch you.”

“A good thing a patrol didn’t catch you,” Sandstorm growled. “You’re very comfortable in our territory, for a RiverClan warrior.”

“Come off it, Sandstorm,” Graystripe meowed, giving her a good-natured push. “This is me, Graystripe, remember?”

“Only too well,” retorted Sandstorm. She sat down, licked a paw, and started washing her face.

“What’s the problem, Graystripe?” Fireheart asked, worried that his old friend wouldn’t have ventured into ThunderClan territory without good reason.

“It’s not exactly a problem,” replied the gray warrior. “At least, I hope it isn’t. Just something I thought you ought to know.”

“Spit it out, then,” meowed Sandstorm. Graystripe flicked his tail at her. 

“Crookedstar had a visitor yesterday,” he told Fireheart. He narrowed his amber eyes. “It was Tigerstar.”

“What? What did he want?” Fireheart stammered. Graystripe shook his head. 

“I don’t know. But Crookedstar is very weak now. The whole Clan knows he’s on his last life. Tigerstar spent only a short time with him, but he had a long talk with Leopardfur.” The mention of the RiverClan deputy increased Fireheart’s fears. What did she and Tigerstar have to say to each other? Visions of an alliance between ShadowClan and RiverClan raced through his mind, with ThunderClan trapped between the two of them. Then he tried to tell himself he was worrying unnecessarily. He had no reason to think that the two cats were planning anything.

“It’s not unknown for leaders to visit each other,” he pointed out. “If Crookedstar is dying, Tigerstar might want to pay his last respects.”

“Maybe.” Graystripe snorted. “But then why spend so much time with Leopardfur? I tried to get close enough to listen, and I heard Tigerstar say something about coming again to our camp.”

“Was that all he said?” Fireheart asked.

“That’s all I heard.” Graystripe ducked his head in embarrassment. “Leopardfur saw me and told me to stay out of her fur.”

“Perhaps Tigerstar’s just getting to know her,” Fireheart guessed. “She’ll be Clan leader, after all, when Crookedstar dies.” He turned as he heard another cat calling his name, and saw Mistyfoot pulling herself up out of the river.

“Oh, great StarClan!” exclaimed Sandstorm. “Are we going to have all of RiverClan over here?”

“Fireheart!” Mistyfoot panted, shaking off her fur; Sandstorm jumped back crossly as some of the spinning drops spattered against her paws. “Fireheart, have you seen Graypool anywhere?”

“Graypool?” Fireheart echoed, picturing the short-tempered elder whom Mistyfoot believed to be her mother. Fireheart still felt gratitude to the RiverClan queen for telling him the truth about the two ThunderClan kits she had brought up as her own, but he hadn’t seen her for a long time. “What would Graypool be doing here?”

“I don’t know.” Mistyfoot padded up the slope from the river, her face creased with anxiety. “I can’t find her in the camp. She’s so weak and confused these days, I’m afraid she’s wandered off and doesn’t know what she’s doing.”

“She won’t be here,” Graystripe objected. “She’s not strong enough to swim the river.”

“Then where has she gone?” Mistyfoot’s voice rose into a wail. “I’ve looked in all the places I can think of near the camp, and she isn’t there. Besides, the river’s low just now, and it’s not too hard to swim across.” Fireheart thought rapidly. If Graypool had somehow crossed the river into ThunderClan territory, she would need to be tracked down as soon as possible. His Clan mates were scared enough already of an invasion. He didn’t like to imagine what would happen if an aggressive cat like Darkstripe found her first.

“Okay,” he meowed. “I’ll follow the border up to Fourtrees to see if she’s gone that way. Sandstorm, you go back to camp. Tell the others what’s happened, and warn them not to attack Graypool if they see her.” Sandstorm rolled her eyes. 

“All right,” she mewed as she got to her paws. “I’ll hunt on the way back, though. It’s time someone caught some fresh-kill for the Clan.” With her tail high she stalked off into the trees. Mistyfoot dipped her head gratefully toward Fireheart. 

“Thank you,” she meowed. “I won’t forget this. And Fireheart—if you need to cross onto RiverClan territory to bring Graypool home, you can tell any cat who sees you that I gave you permission.” Fireheart nodded his thanks. He could just imagine what would happen if he were caught on the wrong side of the border by a RiverClan patrol with Leopardfur at its head.

“Come on, Mistyfoot,” Graystripe meowed encouragingly. “I’ll swim back with you. We’ll check the camp again.”

“Thanks, Graystripe.” Mistyfoot pressed her nose briefly to the gray warrior’s fur, and both RiverClan cats bounded down the bank toward the river. Graystripe glanced back swiftly to yowl good-bye, then launched himself into the water behind Mistyfoot. Fireheart watched them swimming strongly for the far bank before heading upstream toward Fourtrees. He followed the border, renewing the scent markings as he went, until he was not far from Fourtrees. He found it hard to believe that the fragile elder could have made it this far. A sneeze caught his attention. The flame-colored tom turned and nearly ran into Alderpaw.

“Woah! Alderpaw, what are you doing out here?” the red tom blinked.

“I thought I might practice my hunting. I’m not really good at it. Then I sented Riverclan and followed it up the border. I saw an old gray she-cat, she looked like she was going to Fourtrees. Then I bumped into you.” Fireheart nodded.

“The gray she-cat was Graypool, Mistyfoot just asked me to help look for her, since she can’t find her anywhere. Can you show me where you saw her?” Alderpaw nodded and darted off with Fireheart behind him. They came up to a rocky slope and saw Graypool crossing the Twoleg bridge. They began to climb down, and caught up to the Riverclan elder.

“Graypool!” Fireheart called as they caught up to her. She turned. Alderpaw then gasped. Following his gaze, Fireheart’s blood turned cold. Staring back at them was a pair of amber eyes. 

It was Tigerstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess: Tommy, this is Fireheart, our brother-
> 
> Tommy, interrupts her: LITTLE BROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Fireheart: Great Starclan, what am I getting into?
> 
> Fireheart and Alderpaw: *Relieved that they found Graypool*
> 
> Alderpaw: *Sees Tigerstar*
> 
> Alderpaw: TIME TO FREAK OUT


	7. Graypool Spills Some Beans Now (And Alderpaw and Fireheart Have A Good Grandfather and Grandson Conversation Concerning Alder’s Dad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Evil Laughter* I left you on a cliff hanger! But don't worry, here's the next part! Just so ya'll know, my former username was Bellatrix_CRUCIO, but I changed it as you can see. So, if you were wondering why one comment says Belltrix_CRUCIO replied to your comment, and FireAlder2005 on another, now you know why!

The broad-shouldered tabby tom was staring directly at Fireheart through narrowed eyes.

“Tigerstar.” Fireheart said tightly.

“Fireheart.” the Shadowclan leader responded. Alderpaw flicked his eyes back and forth between them, nervously watching.

“Where have you been all these moons!?” Graypool hissed. Tigerstar blinked. Fireheart and Alderpaw stared at her in confusion. Who did she think Tigerstar was. “Don’t pretend you don’t know me! You’re Oakheart!” Fireheart stiffened. Oakheart was the name of the cat who fathered Mistyfoot and Stonefur, and took them to RiverClan when Bluestar gave them up. He had been killed in battle just before Fireheart joined ThunderClan, but he had looked a little like Tigerstar—a big tom with a dark pelt. “I haven’t seen you for moons,” Graypool went on. “Where have you been hiding yourself?” Tigerstar stared down at her with narrowed eyes. Fireheart waited for him to tell the elderly she-cat that she had made a mistake. His blood ran cold when Tigerstar just meowed, 

“Oh...here and there.”

“What are you playing at?” Fireheart hissed quietly. He and Tigerstar stared each other down. Alderpaw decided he had to get Graypool away, before any fighting broke out.

“Graypool,” Alderpaw hesitantly said. “Mistyfoot is looking for you. She’s very worried.” the elder turned to him.

“Ah, Mistyfoot!” Graypool said fondly. “Such a great she-cat! I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter you know! Even though I’m not actually her mother.” Fireheart and Tigerstar stopped their stare down and gazed wide-eyed at Graypool as Alderpaw gently nudged her away. However, Alderpaw had also frozen from what Graypool just revealed.

“What do you mean you’re not her real mother?” Tigerstar asked. Graypool snorted.

“Don’t talk to me like you don’t know Oakheart! You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Alderpaw began nudging her away again, a little more frantically. Fireheart slid in between his grandson and the elder, separating them from Tigerstar. Graypool then froze. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten! You...No, Oakheart wouldn’t need to ask that.” She staggered back a couple of steps to peer closely at Tigerstar. “You’re not Oakheart!” she exclaimed. Alderpaw then had to shove her back away from Tigerstar. The apprentice managed to get the elder to the Riverclan side of the Twoleg bridge, and then witnessed Fireheart and Tigerstar hissing something back and forth.

“Graypool, could you stay here for a bit?” Alderpaw asked. “I’ll be right back!” Graypool just nodded, muttering about Mistyfoot and Stonefur being wonderful children. Alderpaw bounded back to Fireheart, and overheard the two’s conversation.

“...don’t you!” Tigerstar hissed “You know exactly what that mangy elder was talking about!” Fireheart didn’t back down, even when Tigerstar thrusted his face into his own.

“Even if I did know,” Fireheart lied coolly. “I wouldn’t ever tell you,  _ murderer _ .” Tigerstar then caught sight of Alderpaw.

“Well, if it isn’t Alderpaw!” the dark tabby purred. Every instinct in Alderpaw told him to run, and keep running, but he held his ground. “Well, Fireheart, if you don’t know then perhaps  _ our _ kin may know.” Alderpaw nearly stumbled backward. He did know what Graypool was talking about, and so did Fireheart, but there was no way in Starclan he would tell Tigerstar of all cats! They had to think of something, and fast. Then, Alderpaw got an idea.

“I don’t know why you’re taking what she said seriously.” the red tom began. “She’s obviously not feeling alright, since she left Riverclan’s camp without telling anyone, and now she’s saying Mistyfoot and Stonefur aren’t her kits? I think she may need to see Riverclan’s medicine cat as soon as possible.” Tigerstar’s eyes narrowed as Alderpaw desperately hoped he would by his lie. Fireheart flicked his tail.

“Alderpaw is correct.” the Thunderclan deputy said. “Alderpaw and I will take Graypool back to her camp. Good day, and goodbye Tigerstar.” With that, Fireheart and Alderpaw turned their backs on the Shadowclan leader and stalked back to Graypool. The sound of two voices made all three cats on the bridge freeze. It was Mistyfoot and Graystripe!

“Graypool! Fireheart, you found her!” Mistyfoot bounded down to the elder and began checking her over. Graystripe let out a soft hiss and leaned over to whisper to Fireheart.

“What’s Tigerstar doing here?” Fireheart shot the Shadowclan leader a look.

“Don’t know, but he turned up when Alderpaw and I found Graypool. And for some reason, he didn’t attack me on sight.” Alderpaw looked back towards Tigerstar. The dark tabby’s narrowed gaze was flicking between Alderpaw and Fireheart. There was something in his amber eyed gaze that made Alderpaw’s fur stand on end. Then Alderpaw realized something. Tigerstar hadn’t attacked Fireheart because  _ Alderpaw _ had been there. The dark tabby hadn’t wanted to seem like the bad guy in front of his kin from the future. But what Tigerstar didn’t know was that Alderpaw knew he was a terrible cat. ‘Great Starclan’ Alderpaw though, watching his father’s father quietly leap away. ‘Tigerstar could have killed Graypool and Fireheart if I wasn’t here!’ Mistyfoot hadn’t seen Tigerstar, and was now thanking the Thunderclan cats once more.

“No problem Mistyfoot, but Alderpaw helped me out a lot, he found her first and told me when we ran into each other.” the Riverclan queen turned to Alderpaw.

“I’m so glad you found her so fast! Who knows what might have happened if you hadn’t? She could have slipped and fell!” Alderpaw ducked his head.

“It was nothing.” the red tom said shyly. The Thunderclan cats said goodbye to their Riverclan counterparts and headed back into their territory.

Alderpaw trotted back to camp, a mouse clamped in his jaws. His tail was raised happily. Fireheart had helped him get his pounce right, and the apprentice had managed to catch a mouse. Fireheart had caught a rabbit, and the two cats were making their ways down the ravine. Looking down, Alderpaw saw Goldenflower had brought out her kits. He felt the familiar pang of weirdness and sadness. He wanted to have his dad with him, and he did, but it wasn’t the same Bramblestar he knew. If fact, he was still just a kit. Fireheart placed the rabbit down to watch the kits play, and Bramblekit bounded up the the deputy, laying a mouse at his paws.

“Look, Fireheart!” he meowed triumphantly. “I caught it all by myself!”

“His first prey,” Goldenflower added with a fond look at her son. Bramblekit’s amber eyes blazed with excitement. 

“Mother says I’ll be just as good a hunter as my father,” he told Fireheart. Alderpaw noticed Fireheart slightly wince at that. Clearly, he was remembering the incident they had with Tigerstar just a little while ago. 

“Fireheart?” Bramblekit was looking puzzled. “May I give my mouse to the elders?”

“Yes, of course,” Fireheart mewed. “And well done for catching it. See if One-eye would like it. She might think it’s worth a story.” Bramblekit’s eyes lit up. 

“Good idea!” he yowled. He snatched up the mouse and tore down the ravine to the camp entrance. Tawnykit scampered after him. Goldenflower gave Fireheart a look.

“I told you before, Fireheart, I won’t tell the kits anything bad about their father.” Fireheart dipped his head.

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” The golden she-cat gave him one last penetrating stare, before turning back into the camp. Fireheart then sighed. Alderpaw decided to tell him a little bit about his dad.

“Fireheart, do you remember that Bramblekit is my dad?” the flame-colored tom nodded. “I remember him telling me that you were his mentor,” Fireheart flicked his ears in surprise. “And he told me that he was glad you were. You never treated him like he was the next Tigerstar, even though you had the most reason to do so. He knew you didn’t trust him at first, but you did come to trust him.” Alderpaw took a breath. “When you became clan leader,” Fireheart’s eyes widened in shock. “You first appointed Whitestorm as your deputy, but he died in a battle. Then, you appointed Graystripe. He was then taken away by some Twolegs. You refused to believe he was dead, and said there was no proof of Graystripe’s death, so you wouldn’t appoint a new deputy. After a while though, a couple of cats convinced you that Thunderclan needed a deputy. And you then appointed Brambleclaw, my dad.” Fireheart blinked.

“I did?” he asked. Alderpaw nodded.

“You did, even though he hadn’t had an apprentice just yet. But that was looked over because Leafpool received a sign from Starclan, saying they approved of Brambleclaw.” Fireheart slowly nodded, then flicked his tail across Alderpaw’s side.

“Thank you for telling me this.” the red tom ducked his head.

“I...i think you should know something else too.” Alderpaw said. “The day after Brambleclaw became deputy, his loyalty to you was put to the test. His half-brother, Hawkfrost, had lured you into a fox-trap, and it was choking the life out of you. Brambleclaw made the decision to kill Hawkfrost, and saved your life in the process. He told me that he was ashamed to admit that he had been slightly tempted to kill you, but he said that his loyalty to you and Thunderclan pulled him through.” Fireheart blinked. Then,

“Well, I’m glad that he turned out very different from his father.” he then sighed. “Thank Starclan he didn’t end up like Tigerstar, I admit that I do keep seeing him in Bramblekit, but I don’t want him to become Tigerstar.” Alderpaw flicked his tail in agreement. Fireheart then shook himself. “Well, let’s take the prey to the fresh-kill pile. I’m sure Sparkpaw will be delighted to see your kill.” Alderpaw perked up at that. The two dark red toms entered the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graypool: Yeah, Mistyfoot ain't my kit.
> 
> Tigerstar: What was that?
> 
> Alderpaw: PLEASE HAVE MERCY! SHE KNOWS NOT WHAT SHE SAYS!
> 
> Fireheart: What Alderpaw said!
> 
> Alderpaw: So, like, my dad saved your life after his bro tried to kill you.
> 
> Fireheart: ...woah. Did not see that coming.


	8. Sparkpaw Does Something Crazy (And Guess Who’s Back!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next! I LOVE getting all you're guys' comments! Every time I see I've got a new one, I FEEL SO HAPPY!  
> WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

The patrol had almost reached the camp when Fireheart scented ThunderClan cats behind him. Turning, he saw Whitestorm, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw picking their way through the blackened debris on the forest floor. All of them were carrying fresh-kill.

“Good hunting?” Fireheart asked as they caught up with him. Whitestorm dropped the rabbit he was carrying. 

“Not bad,” he replied. “But we had to go all the way to Fourtrees to find it.”

“Still, it looks good and fat,” Fireheart meowed approvingly. “Well done,” he added to Brightpaw and Cloudpaw, who were both dragging squirrels.

“We saw something I think you ought to know about,” mewed Whitestorm. “Let’s get back to camp.” The white warrior picked up his rabbit again and fell in behind Fireheart as he led the way down the ravine. Once they had deposited the fresh-kill on the pile and Fireheart had sent the apprentices off to feed the elders, he took a piece for himself and crouched beside Whitestorm to eat it. Mousefur picked out a blackbird from the heap and came to join them.

“So what did you see?” Fireheart asked, when a few mouthfuls of vole had taken the edge off the hunger in his belly. He saw Whitestorm’s expression darken and guessed the answer before the white warrior spoke. 

“More scattered prey,” Whitestorm meowed. “Scraps of rabbit fur. And more dog scent. Not far from Fourtrees this time, near the border with RiverClan.”

“Fresh scent?”

“Yesterday’s, I’d guess.” Fireheart nodded, anxiety prickling in his paws. Clearly the dog pack had ranged much farther than he had first thought. Gulping down the last of his vole, he told Whitestorm what his dawn patrol had found that morning.

“The whole place stank,” Mousefur contributed, looking up from her meal. “This dog pack is killing off our prey.” 

“We’ll have to get rid of it somehow,” Whitestorm meowed grimly. Fireheart nodded.

“I’ll call the senior warriors together, and I’ll get Bluestar, Cinderpelt, and Jayfeather. Jayfeather mentioned he had an idea on how to deal with the pack. Could you two get the senior warriors?” Mousefur and Whitestorm nodded. “Thanks. We’ll have the meeting now.”

Leaving Whitestorm and Mousefur, Fireheart padded across the camp toward the Highrock. As sunhigh approached, the life of the camp went on peacefully around him. Ashpaw and Swiftpaw were scuffling outside the apprentices’ den. Near the warriors’ den, Frostfur and Brindleface were sharing tongues, both of them looking half-asleep after taking the watch the previous night. In the center of the clearing Speckletail was signaling with paws and tail to her kit, while Brackenfur looked on. A pang of fear struck deep into Fireheart as he imagined the havoc that the dog pack could create if it found the camp. He had almost reached Bluestar’s den when Brackenfur got up and bounded across to him. 

“Fireheart, may I have a word?” Fireheart paused. 

“If it’s quick. I have to speak to Bluestar.”

“It’s Speckletail,” Brackenfur explained. “I’m worried about her. She thinks Snowkit should be an apprentice, and she’s trying to mentor him herself. She thinks that if Bluestar sees that he can learn, she’ll have to make him into a warrior.” Now that Fireheart looked more closely at the mother and her kit, he could see that they weren’t just playing—at least, Speckletail wasn’t. She was showing Snowkit the hunting crouch. Snowkit seemed to be having fun, rolling over and batting at his mother with his paws, but he wasn’t copying her movements with any accuracy. Fireheart watched them with growing sadness. 

“It might be for the best.” He sighed after a moment. “If Speckletail realizes for herself that Snowkit can’t learn, it might help her accept that he’ll never be a warrior.”

“Maybe.” Brackenfur didn’t sound convinced. “I’d like to watch them for a bit, anyway, and see if there’s anything I can do to help.” Fireheart studied him approvingly. Though Brackenfur had not been a warrior for many moons, he had the serious air of a much older cat. He was ready for an apprentice, and Fireheart was sure he would make a fine mentor—patient and responsible. But not for Snowkit. Fireheart knew that the deaf kit could never have a mentor, would never travel to Gatherings, or know the fierce joy of being a warrior in the service of his Clan.

However, as long as there were no other kits in need of mentors, it wouldn’t hurt to let Brackenfur take an interest in Snowkit. 

“That’s fine, provided it doesn’t interfere with your warrior duties,” Fireheart mewed. “If you think of anything, let me know. I’ll talk to Cinderpelt again.”

“Thanks, Fireheart,” meowed Brackenfur. He settled himself on the ground, paws tucked neatly under his chest, and went on watching Speckletail and Snowkit. Fireheart hesitated, feeling sad for the deaf kit and his mother, and for Brackenfur, whose hopes of becoming a mentor would be disappointed this time. Then he turned away to go and find Bluestar. The Clan leader was lying on her bedding in the far corner of her den. The sunlight did not reach her there, and she looked like a gray shadow. But the remains of a squirrel showed that she had eaten, and as Fireheart paused on the threshold, she was twisting her head around to wash her back. Fireheart felt encouraged by these signs of a normal routine. He scraped his claws on the ground to draw her attention, and when she turned to look at him he meowed, 

“Bluestar, may I come in? I’ve something to report.”

“Yes, yes, come in.” the leader meowed distracticly. “What is it Fireheart?”

“There’s a meeting coming up concerning the dog pack. Jayfeather mentioned that he had an idea on how to deal with it, and I thought you would like to hear what it is.” Fireheart gazed hopefully at his leader. Bluestar was staring at the wall.

“Alright, I’ll come.” Bluestar stood up and shook out her fur. Fireheart led the way out of the den and over to where the senior warriors were gathered, as well as Cinderpelt and Jayfeather. They all settled down.

“Alright, Jayfeather,” Bluestar said. “I’ve heard you have an idea?” Fireheart was pleased to see that Bluestar was acting more like her old self. Maybe the arrival of the future cats had helped bring her back. Jayfeather flicked his ear.

“I do. Back in out time, a chase strategy was used. However, it ended with a death on our end as well as the dog pack’s. To cut to the chase, I think we should stuff a rabbit with death berries.” Jayfeather’s blunt tone made them all blink.

“Death berries? Are you sure?” Mousefur asked. Jayfeather nodded. Cinderpelt flicked her tail.

“It might work. We could stuff a rabbit, and lay it out for the dogs. But wouldn’t it just pick off a few?” Lionblaze answered.

“I think the pack kind of works the opposite way of the clans. Instead of having the oldest and youngest eat first, I think the leader of the pack will take the first bite. And we all know, when the leader falls, the rest of the pack will scatter.” Bluestar nodded.

“That is true, we’ll go ahead-” a loud yowling broke out from the clearing. It was the sound of many cats raising their voices in a terrible screech of fear. Fireheart spun around and gasped. The center of the clearing was almost deserted, bathed in bright light where the normally leafy cover had been burned away. Cats crouched around the edges in the scant shelter of the charred fern walls. Fireheart caught a glimpse of Goldenflower and Willowpelt pushing their kits into the nursery. Brackenfur was nudging a couple of the elders toward their den, urging them to hurry.

The cats at the edge of the clearing were staring up at the sky, their eyes huge with fear. As he looked upward, Fireheart heard the beating of wings and saw a hawk circling above the trees, its harsh cry drifting in the air. At the same time he realized that one cat had not taken shelter; Snowkit was still tumbling and playing in the middle of the open space.

“Snowkit!” Speckletail yowled desperately.

She was just emerging from behind the nursery, the place where the queens went to make dirt, and she darted toward her kit as soon as she realized what was happening. In the same heartbeat the hawk plunged down toward the clearing. A flash of orange fur darted across the clearing and lept onto one of the hawk’s wings. At the same moment, Speckletail grabbed Snowkit and darted back over to the nursery, her son wailing in fear from his near-death. Looking back at the hawk, Fireheart spotted the orange fur belonged to Sparkpaw. His granddaughter had sunk her claws into the hawk’s wing, and was yanking it to the ground. Lionblaze let out a yowl and launched himself on top of the huge bird and bit down on its neck. The hawk screeched, then went limp. Lionblaze and Sparkpaw both stepped away from the hawk and stood panting. Fireheart bounded across the clearing and began checking them over, Cinderpelt and Jayfeather following.

“Sparkpaw!” Alderpaw’s yowl was heard, shaking with fear. The tabby she-cat’s brother dashed from the medicine den and slammed into her. “What were you thinking!? You could have been hurt! Great Starclan are you hurt?!”

“Alderpaw!” Sparkpaw said. “Calm down, take a breath,” slowly, Alderpaw did, his fur laying down.

“Thank you, thank you!” Speckletail yowled, darting from the nursery. “You saved my son’s life!” Sparkpaw shrugged.

“No problem. I don’t think I could’ve handled that hawk without Lionblaze. I dragged it down and he killed it.” she looked at the dead hawk. “Hey, at least we got some fresh-kill out of it!”

“Great Starclan.” Fireheart said, as Sparkpaw dragged the hawk’s body to the fresh-kill pile. “I’m going to go gray before my time if she keeps this up.” Alderpaw flicked his tail.

“I’ve been dealing with this since kit-hood. She’s pulled some pretty crazy things…”

“Do I want to know?”

“Nope.” Bluestar then stepped forward.

“We are very lucky that we still have Snowkit with us. I know that Starclan has not abonded us, dispite all that we have endured.” Fireheart’s ears flew up. Was Bluestar, the one he knew, respected, and loved, back? “Before the hawk attacked, Jayfeather propsed an idea on how to deal with the dog pack. Cinderpelt,” Bluestar looked at the medicine cat. “Gather as many death berries as you can. We must deal with this pack as soon as possible.” Fireheart’s heart soared. Bluestar was back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawk: *Tried to get Snowkit*
> 
> Sparkpaw: BOI DON'T DO IT
> 
> Hawk: *Does it*
> 
> Sparkpaw: NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!
> 
> Lionblaze: MUHAHAHAHA!!!!
> 
> Fireheart & Alderpaw:..................................................let's leave them to it.


	9. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw Make Some Friends (And Oh Boy, Guess Who’s Here Now!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, this has been a busy week. This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you all like it! Thanks to   
> Flippythedemon for giving me some great ideas!

Alderpaw gazed down into Fourtrees. Fireheart was beside Bluestar, who was able to lead her clan to the Gathering this time. Sparkpaw was shifting beside her brother, Jayfeather and Cinderpelt were talking quietly, and Lionblaze was nearby Cinderheart talking excitedly with her father, Brackenfur. Bluestar raised her tail and Thunderclan entered the clearing. Down in the hollow were warriors from Shadowclan and Windclan. Tallstar and Tigerstar were seated next to each other beside the Great Rock, which caused Bluestar to frown. However, she just gave Tallstar a nod of greeting, completely ignored Tigerstar, and leaped onto the Great Rock. Alderpaw stuck close to Sparkpaw, who led him over to a group of apprentices who were tustleing on the ground.

“Hi there!” Sparkpaw meowed. The apprentices stopped their scuffling.

“Hi, you’re one of the future cats right?” a light brown tom asked. He smelled of Shadowclan.

“Yes.” Alderpaw replied. “Lionblaze is over there, by Whitestorm, Jayfeather is over by the medicine cats, and Cinderheart is by Brackenfur.”

“I’m Oakpaw.” the light brown tom said. “This is Rowanpaw,” he gestured to a dark ginger tom. Sparkpaw’s facial expression screamed ‘Rowanstar’. “And this is Cedarpaw. We’re all in Shadowclan.”  _ Just our luck _ Sparkpaw’s face said. A fishy scent filled the air. Cedarpaw’s nose twitched.

“Riverclan’s here.” the dark gray tom said.

“I’ll never get used to their scent.” Alderpaw muttered.

“I agree.” Rowanpaw said. A very pale gray she-cat scampered up to them.

“Hi! I’m Dawnpaw.” the other apprentices introduced themselves.

“What’s going on in Riverclan?” Oakpaw asked.

“Well, Crookedstar died a few days ago,” Dawnpaw lowered her head. “But Leopardstar is our leader now.” she gestured to the spotted golden she-cat. Leopardstar strolled across the clearing and leapted up beside Bluestar.

“H-hi!” a new voice stuttered. A ginger and white tom was trotting over.

“Hi, Gorsepaw!” Dawnpaw said. “Haven’t seen you since I patrolled our border, and saw you!”

“Hi, Dawnpaw!” Gorsepaw looked relieved to see a familiar and friendly face. “Onewhisker said that I should come over and chat after we were done talking with Fireheart.” the flame-colored warrior was now talking with;

“Hey, it’s Graystripe!” Sparkpaw meowed. And it was. Fireheart and Graystripe were chatting near where the deputies were at. Yowling from the Great Rock caught their attention. Alderpaw saw that Bluestar was still refusing to look at Tigerstar, who was now seated by Leopardstar. Tallstar was by Bluestar. When the cats had fallen silent, Tigerstar nodded to Leopardstar, indicating that she should speak first. The golden tabby took her place at the front of the rock and looked down.

“Our former leader, Crookedstar, has gone to join StarClan,” she announced. “He was a noble leader and all his Clan mourns his passing. I am leader of RiverClan now, and Stonefur is my deputy. Last night I traveled to Highstones and received my nine lives from StarClan.”

“Congratulations,” meowed Tigerstar, while Tallstar mewed, 

“Crookedstar will be missed by all the Clans. But may StarClan grant that RiverClan thrives under your leadership.” Leopardstar thanked them and turned to Bluestar, who dipped her head.

“I remember when Crookedstar was an apprentice, we met at each other’s first Gathering. I found him annoying at first, but we grew to respect one another. I am very sad to hear about his passing.” the blue-gray warrior finished. Leopardstar dipped her head.

“I have no other news to report.” Tigerstar stepped forward and gave news of ShadowClan kits that had been made into apprentices and the birth of a new litter—details that showed how ShadowClan was beginning to recover its strength, but nothing that suggested hostility to any other Clan. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw exchanged quizzical looks. They knew Tigerstar was up to something, they could feel it. Bluestar gestured for Tallstar to go next.

“We have a new apprentice in Windclan with us tonight.” the black and white leader said. “Morningflower’s kit, Gorsekit, is now Gorsepaw.”

“Gorsepaw! Gorsepaw!” The apprentices started the cheering. The ginger and white tom ducked his head in embarrassment, but his eyes glowed with pleasure. When the cheering died down, Tallstar made his next announcement.

“We have found scraps of rabbit near our Thunderclan border, but the entire area stank of dog.” Bluestar nodded.

“My clan have also found evidence of a dog hunting in our territory.” Bluestar meowed. She made no move to mention the dog was actually a dog pack. “We have also located the dog, and are making plans to get rid of it.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Tallstar said. Bluestar stepped forward to make her report.

“Thunderclan is recovering well from the fire. Recently, a hawk tried to make a grab for one of our kits,” gasps were heard around the clearing. “But, thanks to Sparkpaw and Lionblaze’s quick action, they were able to kill the hawk and save Snowkit.”

“Sparkpaw! Lionblaze!” Thunderclan were yowling their heads off, while the rest of the clans weren;t as loud, but they were still congratulating the two.

“Wow!” Dawnpaw meowed. “You killed a hawk?” Sparkpaw licked her paw.

“Well, I jumped on it as it made a dive for Snowkit, and dragged it to the ground. Lionblaze was the one who jumped on its back and made the killing blow.” the orange she-cat licked her muzzle. “It also made a tasty meal.” The apprentices let out ‘mrrs’ of laughter as the Gathering broke up.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw jumped to their paws, fur on end as a bright flash of light went through the clearing. When the light faded, a gray she-cat with green eyes and a silver tabby with green eyes were standing near to the two apprentices. Alderpaw gasped.

“Dovewing? Needlepaw?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkpaw: THERE I WAS, JUST STANDING THERE, AND THIS MONSTER TRIED TO CLAIM A LIFE OF AN INNOCENT!
> 
> Rowanpaw, Oakpaw, and Cedarpaw: *Gaping*
> 
> Dawnpaw and Gorsepaw: *Hooked*
> 
> Alderpaw: *Just sitting quietly*
> 
> Needlepaw: YO, WASSUP BRO?!?!


	10. Needlepaw and Tigerstar Start Their Dynamic (Jayfetaher Also Gets A Freak Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Another long post, another short chapter, but hey! I've had a busy week. And I'm currently in quarantine again because I am sick. Don't know if it's COVID, I don't think it is, but I'm in quarantine just in case.
> 
> Also, I need your opinion. I'm contemplating whenever or not I should have Fire's siblings join Thunderclan. All of them. Including his half-siblings. I'm also considering a Ruby and Socks redemption arc, so Scourge's littermates will finally get along with him. I've already got their names laid out, but I wanted to know if you all wanted to see that.

_ Suddenly, the wind picked up. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw jumped to their paws, fur on end as a bright flash of light went through the clearing. When the light faded, a gray she-cat with green eyes and a silver tabby with green eyes were standing near to the two apprentices. Alderpaw gasped. _

_ “Dovewing? Needlepaw?” _

“Alderpaw?” Needlepaw meowed. “Where in Starclan’s name are we?” Dovewing was looking around in confusion.

“Well,” Jayfeather started. “It looks like you two have been chosen to join us in the past.”

“Wait, so we have  _ more _ future cats now?” Blackfoot meowed. Dovewing blinked.

“I guess so.” she said. “I’m Dovewing, I’m in Thunderclan.”

“And I’m Needlepaw.” the silver tabby interjected. “I’m an apprentice of Shadowclan.”

“Finally!” Rowanpaw exclaimed. “Cats who aren’t from Thunderclan!” Alderpaw tensed as Tigerstar stepped forward.

“Well then,” the dark tabby meowed. “It looks like Needlepaw will be coming with us to Shadowcaln then.” Needlepaw’s eyes narrowed. She didn’t like how this egotistical leader was making assumptions about her..

“Why should I?” Needlepaw meowed, nose sticking into the air. Cat’s mouths dropped. Why was this apprentice disrespecting her past leader? Alderpaw darted forward to Needlepaw.

“I need to talk to you.” the red tom whispered. Needlepaw, seeing his pleading look, gave in.

“Okay,” she chirped. “Be right back!” the two apprentices dashed into the bushes. Sparkpaw started to slowly scootch toward them and settled down to listen.

“Needlepaw, I think you should go to Shadowclan.”

“Why? I have no desire to take orders from the piece of fox-dung.” Alderpaw stifled a laugh.

“The thing is, Starclan sent us back to make the future a better place. We were all sent back to prevent Tigerstar causing all of the chaos he did originally. If you’re in Shadowclan, where Tigerstar is, you’ll-”

“Be able to get some information?” Needlepaw’s green eyes gleamed. Oh yes, she could do that!

“Needlepaw,” Alderpaw continued. “You should also be careful. Tigerstar has tried to get information about the future out of me. I have a strong feeling he’ll do it to you too.” Needlepaw slowly nodded.

“Right. Phase one; Go to Shadowclan. Phase two; Get information. Phase three; Take down Tigerdung.” Alderpaw laughed out loud this time and Sparkpaw had to cover her muzzle as well. She may not like how...friendly...the two may be, but she had to admit, Needlepaw could be right down funny. Alderpaw and Needlepaw then stood up. Sparkpaw snuck away to Cinderheart. The two apprentices padded back into the clearing. Dovewing was staring at them with wide, confused, (and was that excitement?) eyes. Needlepaw waltzeled past Tigerstar, then paused at the edge of the clearing.

“Well,” she meowed impatiently. “Are we going?” Tigerstar looked frazzled, angry, and right down confused at her attitude. Growling, he called Shadowclan together and led them away.

“Well,” Bluestar meowed to Fireheart. “That was quite entertaining if you ask me.” the fiery tom agreed. It had been funny seeing Tigerstar getting flustered.

“Thunderclan!” the blue-gray she-cat called. “Time to go!” as Thunderclan filed away, Dovewing quickly caught up to Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

“Jayfeather, Lionblaze. You’ll never guess what has happened.” she meowed breathlessly. Lionblaze pricked his ears. Jayfeather could sense Dovewing’s excitement, and saw what she heard between Alderpaw and Needlepaw. Yes, Jayfeather agreed that was a good plan, and would probably wor-  _ WAIT JUST A MOMENT!  _ Jayfeather thought.  _ Dovewing HEARD all that? And I can now see HER thoughts? DO WE HAVE OUR POWERS BACK?!?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovewing and Needlepaw: *Appear*
> 
> Jayfeather: The plot thickens.
> 
> Tigerstar: Obey me.
> 
> Needlepaw: Me no speak moron.
> 
> Alderpaw: I have assigned a super-duper, top secret, spy mission to you. Do you except?
> 
> Needlepaw, smirking: Do I? Yes. Yes, I do.


	11. Needlepaw Initiates Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 11! And it follows Needlepaw around the entire time! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure you all will like the next one two...it may just have our favorite emo boi. :-D

Needlepaw trudged after Tigerstar, deep in thought. Yes, she was excited that she could spy on Shadowclan’s leader, but she was also a bit nervous about doing so. She hadn’t wanted to let Alderpaw know that she was unsure if she could pull it off. She sighed.  _ Welp, I guess I’ll just have to wing it. _

“Hi!” Needlepaw’s head snapped to the right. Padding beside her was a ginger tom.  _ Huh, he looks like Rowanstar. _ “I’m Rowanpaw.”  _ Great Starclan, HE IS ROWANSTAR! _

“Hi.” Needlepaw deadpanned back. Sure, this Rowanstar, paw, WHATEVER, hadn’t become leader yet, but he would, and all of the apprentices would grow resentful towards him. Then an idea struck her. “Rowanpaw, so what’s going on in Shadowclan right now?”

“Well, as you can see, Tigerstar is our leader, Blackfoot is our deputy, and our medicine cats are Runningnose and Littlecloud.”  _ And I only know Littlecloud. _ Needlepaw thought. She glanced around Shadowclan’s marshland. She had been born  _ way _ after the clans left the old forest, and was now taking a look around. Slightly wrinkling her nose, she thought;  _ I prefer the pines. This marshland is yucky! _ The Shadowclan cats slid into camp. Needlepaw glanced around it.  _ It is a bit nice, but I still prefer MY camp. _ Tigerstar stalked up to a rock and called all of Shadowclan together.  _ Hey! There’s Littlecloud! _ The future Shadowclan medicine cat was trotting after another tom, who had a running nose.  _ That must be Runningnose. Who else would have that name? _

“Shadowclan!” Tigerstar meowed. “Tonight, we have been joined by two new cats from the future.” Excited murmurs went through the clearing. “Dovewing of Thunderclan, and Needlepaw of our future Shadowclan.” Delighted meows were heard now. Heads turned toward Needlepaw, who flicked her ear.

“Hi.” she said shortly. “If you all don’t mine, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” earlier, she saw Oakpaw, ( _ Oakfur _ ) slid into a den, and she assumed that was the apprentices’ den. She assumed correct. Claiming a spot, she laid down and passed out.

  
  


Needlepaw woke up to some shuffling outside. Slowly raising her head, she peeked outside. It was Tigerstar. He was walking out of camp.  _ What is he up to? _ She thought.  _ I should follow him. _ She hesitated slightly. Tigerstar was still a feared name throughout all the clans, and she would admit that she was scared about what Tigerstar would do to her if he found out about her spying. Shaking herself, she slid out of the den, shimmied past the guard, and headed out of camp. She kept low, aware of the little to no covering. She picked up Tigerstar’s scent trail and followed it. Needlepaw then saw Tigerstar, and crept after him through a tunnel beneath the Thunderpath. Another scent hit her nose.  _ Thunderclan! He  _ _ must _ _ be planning something then! _ She silently followed him, the early morning light making it easier for her to see. The Shadowclan leader came to a halt and began tasting the air. Needlepaw froze, then quickly scurried up a tree, praying that the tree's branches were enough to hide her. A rustle was heard, and Needlepaw pricked her ears. Was a Thunderclna patrol going to catch Tigerstar? A dark tabby stepped out, followed by some kits. Needlepaw blinked in shock.  _ It’s Tawneypelt and Bramblestar! _

Tigerstar padded forward, the muscles rippling under his dark tabby pelt, until he stood in front of his two kits. For a moment he inspected them, and then bent his head to touch noses, first with Bramblekit and then with Tawnykit. Even though they could never have seen such a massive cat before, both kits stood bravely before him and met his gaze without flinching.  _ Just what is Tigerstar doing? _

“Do you know who I am?” meowed Tigerstar.

“Darkstripe said he would take us to meet our father,” replied Bramblekit.  _ Darkstripe, eh?  _ Needlepaw thought.  _ More like Dirtstripe! _

“Are you our father?” Tawnykit added. “You smell a bit like us.”

Tigerstar nodded. “I am.”

The kits exchanged a wondering glance as Darkstripe mewed, 

“This is Tigerstar, the leader of ShadowClan.” Their eyes grew huge, and Bramblekit breathed, “Wow! You’re really a Clan leader?”

When Tigerstar dipped his head in agreement, Tawnykit mewed excitedly, “Why can’t we come and live with you in your Clan? You must have a really nice den.” Tigerstar shook his head. 

“Your place is with your mother for now,” he told them. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not proud of you. They seem fine, strong kits,” he meowed to Darkstripe. “When will they be apprenticed?”

“In a moon or so,” Darkstripe replied. “It’s a pity I have an apprentice already, or I could mentor one of them myself.” Needlepaw almost snorted.  _ He doesn't decide the mentors! Bluestar and Firestar-er-Fireheart will! _ Tigerstar turned his gaze back to his kits. 

“Can you hunt?” he asked them. “Can you fight? Do you want to be good warriors?”

Both the kits nodded vigorously. “I’m going to be the best warrior in the Clan!” Bramblekit boasted. Tawnykit refused to be outdone. 

“And I’ll be the best hunter!” Bramblekit’s eyes suddenly light up.

“I caught a mouse in the ravine a few days ago! Fireheart said I could give it to One-eye, and she told us the story of when a Tigerclan warrior stole the Lionclan leader’s daughter! It was great!” Tawneykit nodded vigorously in agreement. Needlepaw had noticed that when Fireheart’s name was mentioned, both Tigerstar and Darkstripe’s eyes narrowed.  _ Jeez, they  _ _ really _ _ don’t like Fireheart! _

“Good, good.” Tigerstar regained his composer and gave each kit a quick lick on the head. Needlepaw’s eyes widened when Bramblekit spoke.

“Please, Tigerstar, why are you the leader of ShadowClan when our mother is a ThunderClan cat?”

“They don’t know?” Tigerstar asked Darkstripe. The warrior shook his head. “Well, then,” Tigerstar meowed, turning back to the kits, “That’s a long story. Sit down and I’ll tell you.” Needlepaw knew she had to intervene, even if it meant blowing her cover. She dropped from the tree, right on top of Darkstripe. The dark tabby screeched, and turned to claw her, but she jumped away.

“Needlepaw?” Tigerstar meowed, surprised. “What are you doing here?” Needlepaw drew a paw over her ear.

“I could ask the same question to you.” 

Darkstripe was growling at her. Needlepaw hissed right back.

“Woah!” Tawneykit said. “That was an awesome jump!” Needlepaw found it was a bit weird having her future mentor looking at her in awe, but she gladly basked in it.

“Thanks, my mentor taught me how.” the silver tabby then turned to Tigerstar. “I saw you leave camp, so I followed.” the dark brown tabby looked affronted.

“And you thought it was a good idea why?” the Shadowclan leader asked, bordering on a hiss. Needlepaw blinked innocently.

“No one has ever stopped me before. Why should I stop now?” Bramblekit and Tawneykit were watching the exchange with wide eyes. Bramblekit then spoke.

“Are you friends with Alderpaw?” Needlepaw nodded.

“I helped him when he went on a quest in my time. Saved him, his sister, his grandmother, his former mentor, and Sparkpaw’s mentor’s hide from a fox attack.” Needlepaw’s eyes then clouded over as she remembered Sandstorm’s death. She hadn’t known the Thunderclan elder for long, but she had respected her greatly, and Needlepaw had kind of wanted to be like her. Independent, fierce, respected. Plus, Sandstorm also had a mate, and that hadn’t held her back from becoming a great warrior. So yes, Needlepaw wanted a mate, but she didn’t want to be held back by one.

The kits were amazed at what Needlepaw said. Tigerstar was also slightly impressed. Darkstripe was still salty about the apprentice jumping on him.

“Well Needlepaw,” Tigerstar said. “We should get back to camp.” Needlepaw flicked her tail. “I guess you should.” Tigerstar frowned at her choice of words. Darkstripe nudged the kits away as Tigerstar and Needlepaw headed back into Shadowclan territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigerstar: *Walks out of camp*
> 
> Needlepaw: *Ninja mode* The dung is on the move. I repeat, the dung is on the move!
> 
> Needlepaw: *Jumping on Darkstripe* DEATH FROM ABOVE DIRT-SUCKER!
> 
> Tawneykit and Bramblekit: *Hero worship*
> 
> Tigerstar: ............why did I bring her to camp again?


	12. Princess, Tommy, and Filou Plan A Reunion (With Someone Watching the Whole Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chaps in one day. WHOOO!!

Stalking along a dark alleyway, a black cat with one white paw was lost in thought. A purple collar adorned his neck, and sticking out of the leather accessory were teeth, cat and dog alike. The black tom paused, then leaped up to one of the roofs and continued his path. He settled down on top of a kittypet’s den and waited, his ice-blue eyes scanning the garden. After a while, a brown tabby she-cat emerged from inside the den. She trotted up to the fence and sat down. A brown tabby tom with a white paw, like the black tom, came bounding up to her from along the road. He wore a yellow collar. The two exchanged excited meows as another tom joined them. This one was a light ginger tom with all four of his paws white, and a dark blue collar. The black tom listened to their conversation.

“Tommy! Filou! He’ll be meeting us later tonight!” the brown tabby trilled. Tommy, the darker brown tabby, had his ears flick up.

“That’s great! Filou, you’ll never guess where Rusty is now!” The light ginger tom tilted his head.

“Hmm...let me guess. Is he living with Luna?”

“Nope!”

“You?”

“Nope!”

“Princess?”

“Nope again!”

“Okay, where is he?”

“He’s living in the woods! With Thunderclan! He’s called Fireheart now.” Filou’s green eyes widened.

“Woah! Lucky! What has he said?” the black tom was staring at the three, shocked. Their youngest sibling was living with the wild clans? He had to know more.

“Fireheart is the deputy of Thunderclan.” Princess said. “That means he’s second in command, and is one of Bluestar’s most trusted warriors.”

“That is amazing!” Filou exclaimed. “So he’ll be here later?” Tommy nodded. “Alright, I’ll grab Luna and we’ll all get to meet him!”

“Good idea!” Tommy meowed. “You know how protective Luna is of all of us, especially Fireheart.” Princess purred.

“Luna does go all mother hen on us whenever we get into something! That is, if mother doesn't get there first!” The three cats then had their tails droop.

“You know,” Filou said. “I heard mother doesn’t have long.” Princess sighed.

“Yes, she doesn’t.” Tommy then pricked his ears.

“We should bring her to see Fireheart. She might not get another chance.” 

“True,” Filou said. “Luna and I will pick her up on the way.”

“Looks like it’s settled them!” Princess meowed. She gave her brothers a lick on the shoulder before they bounded away. She slid back inside her den as the black tom stood up and stretched. Making his way back down, he thought over what he heard.  _ So, my youngest half-brother is living with Thunderclan? That’s where Tigerstar was at before. _ The tom snorted. Tigerstar had come to him a little while ago, and told him about a plan with a dog pack he had. The black tom hadn’t thought much of it then, but now he knew he had kin in Thunderclan.  _ I’ll listen in on their meeting tonight, then decide what to do _ . With that thought, the black tom padded back to his camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess, Tommy, and Filou: WE ARE GONNA HAVE A CAT PARTY! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A CAT PARRRTYYYY!
> 
> Scourge: Imma crash it.
> 
> Have any of you heard the song 'Cat Party' by Koo Koo Kangaroo? Look it up, it's funny!


	13. Scourge Gives Some Helpful Information (And Be Prepared To Be Sad Everyone.  I Made Myself Sad.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter. Whoop! But also, I'm sad. I made myself sad. You'll see why. :-(

Fireheart padded through the forest, tail curled. He was heading for his sister’s den, and began to trot the rest of the way. He leapt onto the fence and called out.

“Fireheart!” Princess meowed. She hopped up next to him and pressed her muzzle against his. “Tommy and the others will be here soon! Tommy will probably get here first, he lives the closest.” Princess then asked; “How’s Cloudpaw doing?” Fireheart flicked his tail.

“He passed his fighting assessment, he’ll just need to pass his hunting one, then he’ll be made a warrior.” Princess purred with delight.

“That’s wonderful! Is he getting along with his denmates?” Fireheart nodded.

“He’s very close to his adoptive littermates, Ashpaw and Fernpaw, and he gets along with Thornpaw and Swiftpaw, two of the oldest apprentices.” Fireheart’s whiskers twitched. “He also gets along quite well with Brightpaw if you know what I mean.” Princess purred.

“He has a crush I presume?” Fireheart nodded.

“Hey Princess! Fireheart!” Tommy’s voice drew their attention. The dark brown tabby jumped up beside them. “How’s life been?” Fireheart flicked his ear.

“Well, we’ve had two new cats from the future pop up.” Tommy had been told by Princess about their future great-grandnephews and grandniece.

“Who are they?” Tommy asked.

“Dovewing, she’s in Thunderclan, and Needlepaw, who’s in Shadowclan. She and Alderpaw are friends.” a yowl caught their attention. Turning, Fireheart saw a light ginger tom with all of his paws white, and a dark blue collar hanging around his neck leading a ginger and dark brown she-cat with green eyes (She was wearing a green collar) and a very familiar brown and white tabby she-cat, also with green eyes. The brown and white she-cat halted as Fireheart, Princess, and Tommy all leapt to the ground. Her eyes were fixed on Fireheart.

“Rusty?” her voice softly said his kittypet name. Frantically, Fireheart tried to recall her name.  _ His mother’s name. _ Then he remembered. Nutmeg. She padded up to him and pressed her muzzle against his.

“Nutmeg?” Fireheart meowed. She purred. Fireehart’s gaze traveled over the other two. Tilting his head, he recalled their names.

“Filou and Luna?” Filou’s tail shot up and Luna flicked her ear. Luna narrowed her eyes.

“So,” she began. “What made you go jumping into the forest? Did father’s obsession transfer to you?” Her words were slightly stern, but her eyes were amused. Fireheart flicked his ear.

“One day I just decided to take a look into the forest, and that’s where I met Graystripe, then Bluestar and Lionheart. After a bit, they asked me if I wanted to join them.” The family sat down and began chatting. After a while, Nutmeg started talking.

“My housefolk took me to the vet, or Cutter,” she gave an affectionate glance towards Fireheart. “And I have a sickness. I don’t know what it’s called, but sometime soon, I will pass away.” Princess gently nudged her head against her mother’s. Nutmeg flicked her tail.

“I really don’t mind. I’ll be able to see Jake again, and Crystal. I will also be watching you all.” she gave them all a stern motherly look. “So be on your best behavior!” Tommy tried, and failed, at stifling a laugh. Which set the rest of them off. Their laughter, however, was interrupted.

“Well, well, well,” a low growl said. “What’s going on here?” a huge orange tom, with multiple scars running along is flanks, slunk from an alleyway nearby. Six more cats followed him, all lean, battle-scarred, and hungry for a fight. Fireheart sprang to his paws, followed by Luna and Tommy. Filou stepped in front of Princess and Nutmeg, both of whom were also on their feet. Fireheart felt his blood run cold at the sight of their collars. They were studded with teeth. Dog and cat teeth. Tommy hissed.

“Brick! You know this area isn’t yours right? Go back to the hole you crawled out of!” The orange tom, Brick, snarled.

“Not for much longer!” Brick finally noticed Fireheart. “Haven’t seen you before.” He sniffed. “You smell like a forest cat. What are you doing here?” Fireheart took a step forward.

“I’m Fireheart. Deputy of Thunderclan. What are  _ you _ doing here, so close to Thunderclan’s border?” Brick flicked his ear.

“That’s for Bloodclan to know.” Fireheart’s eyes narrowed.  _ Bloodclan? What is that? _ “Enough chit-chat.” Brick said. “I’m ready to shred you!” Letting out a yowl, Brick hurled himself at Fireheart, who rolled on impact. A gray tom was locked in a tussle with Tommy, while Luna was swiping at a black she-cat. The other four Bloodclan cats were attacking Filou, Princess, and Nutmeg, who were outnumbered. Fireheart dug his claws into Brick’s shoulders, and slammed his hind legs against the orange tom’s belly. Brick was flung off and slightly winded, so Fireheart took that moment to lunge at a gray and white she-cat who had Princess pinned. He landed on her back and pulled her off his sister. Princess then flashed out a paw and hit the she-cat’s muzzle, leaving some deep scratches. The she-cat screeched and ran off. Fireheart and Princess were breathing heavily, looking around, when a call sounded out.

“Stop!” Immediately, the Bloodclan cats froze, eyes wide like they were caught doing something they shouldn’t have. A black tom with a white paw was stalking toward them. He too wore a collar studded with teeth. “Brick.” the tom meowed. “Did I give the order to launch this attack?” His mew was soft, yet icy. Brick shuffled his paws.

“No, you did not Scourge.” The black tom, Scourge, narrowed his ice blue eyes at Brick.

“Go back to camp to await your punishment.” Brick slunked off, throwing a look of hate at Fireheart, and glaring at Scourge from behind the black tom’s back. The other Bloodclan cats followed suit. Scourge turned back to the group, his gaze momentarily lingering on Fireheart.

“As you have heard, my name is Scourge, leader of Bloodclan.” Scourge’s gaze swept over the cats, taking in their injuries. Fireheart had a long scratch across his flank, while Tommy was limping with his white forepaw in the air. Princess, thanks to her thicker coat, was only covered in minor scratches. Luna had slashes across both of her sides, and was wincing every time she laid down her paw. Filou was also just covered in scratches, but Nutmeg had taken the brunt of the attack. She had a wound on the back of her neck, a deep wound on her side, and was swaying slightly. Fireheart, seeing her injuries, had an idea.

“I sent out a patrol to hunt around here.” the fiery tom meowed. “Princess, the patrol should be over there,” he gestured to Tallpines. “Sandstorm is leading it, find her and ask her to get Cinderpelt.” Princess quickly darted off. Nutmeg slowly sank to the ground. Luna began licking her wounds, cleaning the blood off. Tommy and Filou crouched beside her. Fireheart was still facing Scourge.

“Fireheart correct?” Scourge asked. Fireheart nodded. “There is something you should know.” Fireheart pricked his ears.

“What is it?” he asked, a bit wary.

“I was visited by a cat named Tigerstar. You know of him?” Fireheart stiffened.

“Yes,” he growled. “I know him. I wouldn’t trust a single hair on his pelt if I were you.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” Scourge meowed. “You see, Tigerstar wanted me to help him combine all the forest clans, with him in charge.” Fireheart’s ears flatten.

“Like that’s going to happen.” he muttered.

“He also told me something concerning Thunderclan.” Fireheart met Scourge’s gaze. “He told me that he was planning to lay a trail of dead rabbits into your camp, leading a dog pack straight there.” Fireheart was still as stone. So, Tigerstar  _ was _ seeking revenge on Thunderclan after all. But, why should Fireheart trust Scourge? And why was Scourge telling him this?

“Why are you telling me this?” Fireheart asked. Scourge flicked his tail.

“I’m telling you because we’re kin.” Fireheart gaped at him.

“What?”

“We’re kin.” Scourge repeated. “We share the same father, Jake. And believe me, I like your litter more than I like my own. I specifically declared this area of Twoleg nest off-limits because you all live here, I didn’t want my kin to be attacked.” Scourge then huffed. “Apparently, Brick forgot that.” Fireheart slowly nodded.

“Fireheart!” the tom turned and saw Cinderpelt being led across the clearing by Sandstorm, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were with them as well. Princess bounded over to Nutmeg, and Cinderpelt and Alderpaw followed. The two medicine cats began working. Alderpaw handed some cobweb over to close up the wounds, and chewed up some marigold before placing it with the cobweb. Scourge watched with interest. Sandstorm and Sparkpaw sat by Fireheart.

“Who’s this?” Sandstorm asked, her eyes widened at Scourge’s collar. Fireheart blinked.

“Well, this is my half-brother.” Sparkpaw’s mouth was opened wide. She had grown up on tales of Bloodclan, and was shocked that she was kin to Scourge, who was a scourge to the forest.  _ But, if Scourge is against the clans, _ Sparkpaw thought.  _ Then how come he isn’t attacking us? _ Fireheart continued talking. “He also told me that Tigerstar is planning to lay a trail of dead rabbits to our camp.” Sandstorm flicked her tail.

“Then we should get rid of those dogs, in a couple days or so.” Fireheart nodded.

“I agree. I’ll tell Bluestar, and we’ll begin our plan.” Fireheart then turned to Scourge.

“Thanks for the information.” he meowed. His half-brother nodded.

“Anytime.” the black tom padded off.

“Fireheart.” a soft call said. The fiery tom turned toward Cinderpelt.

“What is it?” he glanced at her sad eyes. Cinderpelt took a breath.

“Fireheart, she’s dead.” Fireheart’s gaze snapped over to Nutmeg, who was lying still on the ground. He staggered over to her and pressed his muzzle against her side. No heartbeat. No breathing. Fireheart closed his eyes. Nutmeg, his mother, was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! I KNOW! YOU ALL ARE ALL PROBALY SAD, AND MAD, BUT I HAVE TO KILL SOME CATS OFF! OTHERWISE IT ISN'T REALISTIC! (Of sorts)
> 
> Princess & Fireheart: *Kicks some butt*
> 
> Tommy: COME AT ME YA FOOLS!
> 
> Luna: PREPARE TO DIE!
> 
> Filou: DON'T MESS WITH MY MOM!
> 
> Nutmeg: I love my kits. *Dies*
> 
> Scourge: Yep, I'm double-crossing the double-crosser.


	14. Fireheart Is Now Spilling Some Beans (What Is Up With All This Bean Spilling?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, I'm on a roll. Four chapters in one day. I'm on fire!!! And boy, this is a long one!

About a halfmoon after Nutmeg’s death found Fireheart leading the dawn patrol, consisting of Brackenfur and Cloudpaw.

“Fireheart!” Bluestar called out as she trotted from her den. “I’ll come with you this morning.” Fireheart nodded. Bluestar gave him a sympathetic look. She knew about the attack from Bloodclan, and all patrols were on high alert, in case there were any more unauthorized attacks. Fireheart called Longtail and Swiftpaw to join them. Cloudpaw batted at the black and white tom, who batted at him right back, both of them purring. Bluestar led the patrol toward the Riverclan border. Frost was beginning to melt as the sun rose over the river, though the leaves still crackled beneath the cats’ paws as they padded through the shadows. As they went, Fireheart tested the two apprentices on what they could see and scent, hoping to demonstrate their hunting abilities to their leader. They both answer confidently, making Bluestar nod in approval. 

After a few moments, Bluestar turned and followed the border upstream toward Sunningrocks. Fireheart noticed that she kept casting glances into RiverClan territory. But everything was quiet. They saw no RiverClan cats at all. Eventually Sunningrocks came within sight. The smoothly sloping boulders seemed deserted. Then, as Fireheart watched, a cat climbed up from the opposite side and stood silhouetted against the sky. Fireheart stopped dead, his fur prickling with the sense of danger. Though he could not make out the color of her fur, there was no mistaking that aggressive stance, the arrogant tilt of her head, and her long, winding tail. It was Leopardstar. A couple of other cats had joined Leopardstar, and as the ThunderClan patrol drew closer, Fireheart recognized Stonefur, the RiverClan deputy, and the warrior Blackclaw. 

“Bluestar!” he hissed. “What are RiverClan doing on Sunningrocks?” Bluestar narrowed her gaze.

“Looks like they are trying to take it back. Follow me.” Bluestar padded forward until she reached the base of the rock where Leopardstar waited. Fireheart followed.

“What do they think they’re doing?” Cloudpaw muttered indignantly behind him. “Sunningrocks is ours!” Fireheart shot him a warning glance to keep silent, and the apprentice dropped back beside Swiftpaw and Longtail, while Fireheart went to stand at Bluestar’s shoulder.

“Good day, Bluestar,” Leopardstar meowed, her voice confident. “I’ve been waiting since moonset to see ThunderClan cats, but I never hoped that one of them would be you.” There was an edge of mockery in her tone, and Fireheart winced that the head of his Clan could be scorned so openly by other leaders. If Bluestar noticed the insult, she gave no sign of catching it.

“What are you doing here?” Bluestar asked. “Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan.” her voice was strong, and carried over the rocks. 

“Sunningrocks has always belonged to RiverClan,” Leopardstar retorted, “even though we allowed ThunderClan to hunt here for a while. But ThunderClan stands in our debt after the help we gave you at the time of the fire. Today we claim that debt, Bluestar. We are taking Sunningrocks back.” Fireheart’s fur bristled with fury. If Leopardstar thought she could stroll onto Sunningrocks without a fight, she was mistaken! Whipping around, he hissed, 

“Swiftpaw, you’re fastest. Run back to camp and fetch reinforcements.”

“But I want to fight!” Swiftpaw protested.

“Then get back here fast!” The apprentice dashed off into the trees. Leopardstar tracked him with narrowed eyes, and Fireheart knew she must realize why he had gone. It was essential to hold off the battle for as long as possible. “Keep her talking,” he murmured to Bluestar. “Swiftpaw’s gone for help.” Bluestar brushed against him, letting him know she understood.

“While Thunderclan is thankful for the help you gave us during the fire, I do not believe it was enough for us to give up a piece of territory. With leaf-bare approaching, I cannot allow any part of our territory to be taken away.” Bluestar calmly replied. “Thunderclan will defend its territory, no matter what.”

“Then you’ll have to fight us for it,” growled Leopardstar. Fireheart heard Longtail whisper at his shoulder, “They’ll make crowfood of us!” At the same moment, Leopardstar uttered a bloodcurdling yowl and launched herself down the face of the rock at Bluestar. The two cats crashed to the ground, spitting and clawing. Fireheart sprang forward to help his leader, but before he reached her a warrior crashed into his side, bowling him over and sinking his teeth into Fireheart’s shoulder. Fireheart scrabbled against the RiverClan cat’s belly with his hind paws, desperate to break his grip, and slashed his claws at his enemy’s throat. The tabby warrior let go and backed off, yowling. Fireheart spun around, looking for Bluestar, but she was nowhere to be seen. He spotted Longtail in the midst of a heaving mass of cats, but before he could do anything to help he caught a glimpse of Blackclaw springing toward him. He managed to avoid the warrior’s outstretched claws, and as the RiverClan cat fell awkwardly Fireheart sprang on him and bit hard into his ear. Blackclaw scrabbled on the ground, trying to escape Fireheart’s grip. Fireheart raked his claws across his back, only to lose his hold as another cat barreled into him from the side. He went down and felt teeth meet in his tail.  _ Longtail was right _ , he thought despairingly.  _ They’ll tear us into strips! _

The ThunderClan cats were hopelessly outnumbered, and there had been no time for Swiftpaw to reach the camp and return with help. Long before reinforcements could arrive, the patrol would have been driven off or killed, and Sunningrocks would belong to RiverClan again.

Fireheart writhed helplessly, struggling for enough space to use teeth and claws. Suddenly the weight lifted as the cat lying across his legs was yanked away. He sprang to his paws to see Cloudpaw perched on Blackclaw’s back, his claws fastened deep in the warrior’s black fur and the wild light of battle in his eyes. Blackclaw reared up on his hind legs, but he couldn’t shake the apprentice off.

“See, Fireheart!” Cloudpaw yelled. “Do it this way—it’s easy!” There was no time for Fireheart to answer. He spat an insult after the other warrior, who vanished wailing among the rocks, and threw himself into the whirling mass of cats around Longtail. Fireheart dragged one warrior off him, and suddenly came face-to-face with Brackenfur as the younger warrior burst out of the trees. He gasped with surprise and gave fervent thanks to StarClan. Swiftpaw must have met the hunting patrol scouting near Sunningrocks, as Fireheart had ordered after Graystripe’s warning—and sent them along, bringing help long before Fireheart had dared to hope for it.

“Where’s Bluestar?” Brackenfur called.

“Don’t know.”

In the moment’s respite, Fireheart looked around for his leader. There was still no sign of her, though he caught sight of Leopardstar facing up to Whitestorm on top of a rock a few fox-lengths away. Longtail staggered to his paws, panting for breath as he leaned against the rock face. Blood trickled from a gash on his forehead and he had lost a strip of fur along his flank, but his lips were still drawn back in a snarl, and he followed Brackenfur willingly as the ginger warrior leaped into the battle. Fireheart was about to join them when he heard a voice calling out urgently above the noise of the fighting: 

“Fireheart! Fireheart!”

He spun around to see Graystripe crouched on top of the nearest rock, a look of anguish on his broad face. “Fireheart, come here!” he yowled.

For a heartbeat Fireheart wondered if this was a trap, and then felt ashamed of himself. His friend had avoided fighting him face-to-face; he would never snare him with a trick. Fireheart bounded up the smooth slope of the rock to Graystripe’s side. 

“What is it?”

Graystripe pointed with his muzzle toward the other side of the rock. “Look.”

Fireheart peered over the edge. The rock sloped down more steeply there into a narrow gully. Bluestar was crouching almost directly below him. Her fur was ruffled, and she was bleeding from one shoulder. Coming along the gully on either side, cutting off any possible escape, were Mistyfoot and Stonefur. The RiverClan deputy slashed his claws at Bluestar without touching her.

“Defend yourself!” snarled the gray tom. “Or I swear by StarClan I’ll kill you.”

On Bluestar’s other side, Mistyfoot crept closer, her belly flat to the ground. 

“Are you scared to fight us?” she hissed.

Bluestar did not move, except to turn her head from one to the other. Fireheart could not see her expression from his vantage point, but he knew she would never be able to attack her own kits. 

“I had to tell you,” Graystripe whispered beside Fireheart. “They’ll call me a traitor—but I couldn’t let them kill Bluestar.” Fireheart shot his friend a look of gratitude. Graystripe had no idea of the real relationship between Bluestar and these two RiverClan cats. His only motive was loyalty to his former leader. But Fireheart had no time to think for long about Graystripe’s tangled loyalties. He had to save Bluestar. The RiverClan cats had advanced until they were almost touching her, their fur bristling and their teeth bared in a snarl.

“Call yourself a leader?” Stonefur sneered. “Why won’t you fight?”

He drew back a paw to bring it raking down over Bluestar’s shoulder. At the same instant, Fireheart launched himself down the rock face. He landed hard in the gully, practically on top of Stonefur, forcing him away from Bluestar. On the Clan leader’s other side, Mistyfoot let out a screech of defiance and unsheathed her claws.

“Stop!” Fireheart yowled. “You can’t harm Bluestar—she’s your mother!” The RiverClan warriors froze, their blue eyes wide with shock.

“What do you mean?” Stonefur rasped. “Graypool was our mother.”

“No, listen...” Fireheart bundled Bluestar against the rock face and stood in front of her. He could still hear the yowls and spitting of the battle on the other side of the rock, but suddenly it seemed to have nothing to do with the confrontation in this gully.

“Bluestar gave birth to you in ThunderClan,” he meowed desperately. “But she couldn’t keep you. Your father, Oakheart, brought you to RiverClan.”

“I don’t believe you!” Stonefur drew his lips back in a vicious snarl. “It’s a trick.”

“No, wait,” mewed Mistyfoot. “Fireheart doesn’t lie.”

“How would you know?” her brother demanded. “He’s a ThunderClan cat. Why should we trust him?” He advanced on Fireheart, claws out, and the ThunderClan warrior braced himself for the attack, but before Stonefur could spring, Bluestar slipped out from behind him, placed herself between Fireheart and her kits, and faced the two RiverClan cats.

“What Fireheart says is true.” Her eyes, just like her children’s, were warm, but also held sadness. “I can’t explain everything now. But I promise,  _ I promise _ , that if you meet me at the border, I will explain everything to you.” Stonefur and Mistyfoot exchanged glances.

A sudden yowling rang through the gully. 

“Fireheart! Watch out!” The voice was Graystripe’s. Fireheart looked up in time to see Leopardstar plunging down the rock toward him. Graystripe’s warning gave him just enough time to scramble backward, so that her outstretched claws only raked his shoulder. Spitting, she flung herself at him, driving the breath out of his body as she hurled him to the ground. Fireheart gripped the RiverClan leader’s neck with his front paws and felt her powerful hind paws raking at his belly. Pain stabbed through him, and he slashed out blindly, feeling his claws score through fur. For a few heartbeats all he could see was Leopardstar’s spotted pelt; his face was pressed into it, half smothering him, and he struggled to breathe. Suddenly Leopardstar jerked her head back, and Fireheart lost his hold on her neck. Her stifling weight was lifted off him. Scrambling to his paws, he backed against the rock, ready for her to spring at him again. His head whirled with exhaustion, and he could feel blood pulsing out of a wound on his leg. Suddenly he wasn’t sure that this was a battle he could win. He looked around for Bluestar, but she had disappeared, and so had Mistyfoot and Stonefur. The RiverClan leader crouched on the ground in front of him, breathing hard, bleeding from her neck and side. To Fireheart’s astonishment, Graystripe stood over her, pinning her down with his front paws.

“I had him,” Leopardstar panted, almost incoherent with fury. “I heard you just now. You warned him.”

Graystripe released his leader so she could stagger to her paws again. “I’m sorry, Leopardstar, but Fireheart’s my friend.”

Leopardstar shook drops of blood from her golden tabby fur and glared at the gray warrior. “I was right about you all along,” she hissed. “You were never loyal to RiverClan. All right, you’ve got a choice. Attack your friend for me now, or leave my Clan for good.”

Graystripe stared at her in dismay. Fireheart’s breath caught in his chest. Was Leopardstar going to force him to fight his former Clan mate? He knew that he didn’t have the strength to beat a cat who was still relatively fresh—and much more than that, how could he lift a claw against his best friend?

“Well?” snarled Leopardstar. “What are you waiting for?”

Graystripe glanced at Fireheart, his amber eyes filled with anguish. Then he bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Leopardstar. I can’t do it. Punish me if you want.”

“Punish you?” Leopardstar’s face was contorted in fury. “I’ll claw your eyes out; I’ll set you loose in the forest for the foxes to track down. Traitor! I’ll—”

A chorus of yowling drowned her threats. Fireheart looked up, almost despairing at the thought of more enemies to fight. He could hardly believe what he saw. A wave of ThunderClan cats was streaming over the rock and down into the gully. He spotted Mousefur, Darkstripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt, and Swiftpaw leading the other apprentices. His message had gotten through, and help had come at last! Leopardstar took one look and fled. The ThunderClan warriors gave chase at once with furious yowls. Fireheart and Graystripe were left looking at each other.

“Thank you,” Fireheart mewed after a few moments.

Graystripe shrugged and padded over to him. He was limping slightly, and his fur was torn and thick with dust. “There was no choice,” he whispered. “I couldn’t hurt you, could I?”

Fireheart drew himself up. As his head cleared, he realized that the sounds of battle were fading and a heavy silence was gathering over Sunningrocks, filled with the reek of blood. 

“Come on. I’ve got to see what’s happening.”

He turned and padded along the gully, aware that Graystripe was following close behind. Coming to the open ground beyond the rocks, he saw the RiverClan warriors retreating down the slope that led to the river. At the head of the patrol, Blackclaw launched himself into the river and began swimming toward the opposite bank. Brackenfur and Sandstorm stood nearby, and more ThunderClan cats crouched on top of Sunningrocks, watching their enemies depart. Cloudpaw raised his head and let out a yowl of pure triumph. Bluestar padded after the retreating cats as far as the RiverClan border, her ears pricked with determination, before turning back to her clan. Leopardstar was the last cat to retreat across the border.

“Look there!” she snapped at her warriors, flicking her tail toward Graystripe, who was standing beside Fireheart. “If it weren’t for that traitor, Sunningrocks would be ours again. He’s no longer a member of RiverClan. If you catch him on our territory, kill him.”

Without waiting for any response, she spun around and limped rapidly toward the river. Graystripe said nothing. He stood as motionless as the rocks behind him, with his head hanging. Sandstorm padded across to Fireheart. 

“What happened?” she asked. She was bleeding from a scratch on her shoulder, but her eyes were clear and questioning. Fireheart longed to go back to camp and curl up in the warriors’ den to share tongues with her, but he knew he had too much to do. 

“Graystripe saved my life,” he explained. “He pulled Leopardstar off me.”

“So that’s why he can’t go back.” The pale ginger she-cat turned her head to watch the last of the RiverClan cats plunging into the river. Then she looked back at Graystripe, her eyes huge with concern.

“What is he going to do, then?” she murmured. Sudden joy stabbed through Fireheart. Whatever Graystripe felt for his kits, if he could not go back to RiverClan, he could come home. Then the joy faded and anxiety twisted Fireheart’s belly. That decision wasn’t his to make. Would Bluestar now allow the gray warrior to come back to the Clan he had left? And how would the other warriors react? Looking around for his leader, Fireheart saw her padding wearily up the slope, and went to meet her.

“Bluestar...”

“Yes, Fireheart?” the blue-gray leader meowed. Fireheart decided to ask her about her kits first.

“Will Mistyfoot and Stonefur meet you?” Bluestar flicked her tail.

“They agreed to, but they didn’t look happy at the thought that I gave them away. Starclan help me find the right words.” Bluestar whispered the last few words. She then shook herself and led the way over to where the Thunderclan cats were all waiting.

“Thunderclan!” she called. “You all fought well today. Swiftpaw,” the black and white tom perked up. “If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have had reinforcements come to our aid. Longtail,” the pale tabby blinked. “Is Swiftpaw ready?” Longtail nodded.

“He is.”

“Then at sunhigh, Swiftpaw will receive his warrior name.” Swiftpaw’s eyes widened with delight. Cloudpaw and Brightpaw were especially happy. They knew now Swiftpaw definitely won’t be going after the dog pack. As the warriors began to move off toward their camp, Fireheart went to stand beside Graystripe.

“Bluestar,” he mewed nervously, “Graystripe’s here.” Bluestar’s eyes showed her surprise. Then Darkstripe shouldered his way forward. 

“Get off our territory!” he spat at Graystripe, adding to Bluestar, “I’ll drive him off, if you want.”

“Wait,” Bluestar. “Fireheart, explain what’s going on.”

He told her how Graystripe had warned him about Leopardstar’s attack and pulled her away when Fireheart was losing their fight. 

“He brought me to help you when Mistyfoot and Stonefur were attacking you,” he explained. “And I owe him my life. Bluestar, please let him come back into ThunderClan.”

Graystripe looked at his former leader with a glimmer of hope in his amber eyes. But before Bluestar could reply, Darkstripe broke in roughly. 

“He left ThunderClan of his own free will. Why should we let him come crawling back now?”

“I’m not crawling to you or any cat,” Graystripe retorted. He turned to face the gray she-cat again. “But I’d like to come back, if you’ll have me, Bluestar.”

“You can’t take back a traitor!” Darkstripe spat. “He just betrayed his leader—how do you know he won’t betray you the first chance he gets?”

“He did it for Fireheart!” Sandstorm protested. Darkstripe snorted contemptuously. Bluestar studied Graystripe before giving her answer.

“Since you did save Fireheart’s life, you may come back.” Graystripe’s ears pricked. “Thunderclan! Time to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireheart: *Tells Mistyfoot and Stonefur Bluestar's their mom*
> 
> Graypool, in Riverclan's camp: My 'The Secret' senses are tingling
> 
> Leopardstar: *Jumps Fireheart*
> 
> Graystripe: GET AWAY FROM MY BFF!


	15. Needlepaw Practices Playing The Kazoo (Tigerstar Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! 
> 
> We get some Needle in this one!

As Fireheart wearily pushed his way through the entrance to the camp he spotted Bramblekit dashing toward him, almost falling over his paws in his eagerness to greet the returning warriors.   
“Did we win?” he asked. He stopped and stared round-eyed at Graystripe. “Who’s this? Is he a prisoner?”  
“No, he’s a ThunderClan cat,” Fireheart replied. “It’s a long story, Bramblekit, and I’m too tired to explain now. Get your mother to tell you.”  
Bramblekit took a step back, looking slightly crestfallen. Though he wouldn’t remember it, Fireheart reflected, he had suckled side by side with Graystripe’s two kits. Goldenflower had cared for them in the few days they had spent in ThunderClan after Silverstream’s death. The dark tabby kit eyed Graystripe suspiciously as the two warriors padded past him, and then turned to Tawnykit as she came bounding up. “Look!” he mewed. “There’s a new cat in the Clan.”  
“Who is he?” Tawnykit wondered.  
“We did win. We kept Sunningrocks.” Fireheart said.  
Bramblekit gave a little joyous bounce. “Great! I’m going to tell the elders.” He scurried off with Tawnykit hard on his paws.  
“Those are Tigerstar’s kits, aren’t they?” asked Graystripe curiously, watching them go.  
“Yes.” Fireheart didn’t want to discuss them now. “Let’s go see Cinderpelt and get patched up.”  
Graystripe looked around as the two warriors crossed the burned-out clearing. “It’s never going to be the same,” he muttered despondently.  
“Next newleaf, you’ll see,” Fireheart replied, trying to cheer him up. He hoped Graystripe was only referring to the damage caused by the fire, and not a sense that he could never recover his old place within the Clan. “Everything will grow back stronger than before.”  
Graystripe didn’t reply. He didn’t look as happy as Fireheart had expected him to be, as if he were beginning to doubt that the rest of his birth Clan would accept him. And Fireheart could see pain in his eyes that suggested he was already beginning to miss the kits he had given up. After all, he hadn’t even had a chance to say good-bye.  
The returning warriors were gathering in Cinderpelt’s clearing. As Fireheart and Graystripe approached, the medicine cat looked up from pressing cobwebs against a wound in Cloudpaw’s side, Jayfeather was checking Brackenfur’s while Alderpaw sniffed along Lionblaze’s pelt.  
“Here’s Fireheart now,” Cinderpelt mewed, and added, “Great StarClan, you look as if you’ve been fighting monsters on the Thunderpath.”  
“It feels like it.” Fireheart grunted. Settling down to wait for Cinderpelt to check him over, he realized how much his wounds hurt. The one in the leg that Leopardstar had given him was still bleeding, and he bent his head to lick it.  
“What are you thinking, bringing him back again?” Fireheart looked up to see Dustpelt glaring at Graystripe. “We don’t want him here.”  
“Who’s ‘we’?” Fireheart asked, gritting his teeth. “I think he belongs here—and so does Sandstorm, and—” He broke off as Dustpelt pointedly turned his back.  
Graystripe shot an apologetic look at Fireheart. “They won’t accept me,” he mewed. “It’s true; I left the Clan, and now...”  
“Give it time,” Fireheart tried to encourage him. “They’ll come around.”  
“Hi Graystripe!” Sparkpaw yowled as she dashed across the clearing before skidding to a halt.  
“Hi Sparkpaw.” Graystripe’s eyes momentarily sparked with amusement. Fireheart began licking a wound Leopardstar had left on him.  
“That’s right, get it clean,” Cinderpelt meowed as she came up to him. She sniffed at the leg wound and then rapidly checked his other injuries. “You’ll be fine,” she reassured him. “I’ll give you some cobwebs for the bleeding, but apart from that you just need to rest.”  
“Have you seen Bluestar?” Fireheart asked as Cinderpelt brought the cobwebs and laid them over the wound. “Is she badly hurt?”  
“A bite on her shoulder,” replied the medicine cat. “I gave her a poultice of herbs, and she went back to her den.” Fireheart struggled to his paws.   
“I’d better go and see her.”  
“Okay, but if she’s asleep, don’t wake her. Clan business, whatever it is, can wait. And while Fireheart does that,” she added to Graystripe, “I’ll have a look at you.” She gave his ear a quick lick. “It’s good to have you back.” Sparkpaw had wandered over to where her brother was.  
“Hey Sparkpaw.” Alderpaw meowed, gathering some herbs together to put them away. “What’s up?”  
“The sky.” Sparkpaw deadpanned. Alderpaw gave his sister a shove.  
“You know what I mean!” Sparkpaw purred.  
“I know! Have you heard Swiftpaw’s getting his warrior name?” Alderpaw nodded.  
“We really are changing the future.” Alderpaw whispered. He then shook himself, looked around, and whispered to his sister.  
“Tonight, I’m meeting Needlepaw by the border. Want to come with?” Sparkpaw nodded.  
“Of course. We’ll have to be careful of Swiftpaw though. He’ll be on guard tonight.” Alderpaw nodded in agreement.

Sunhigh came quickly. Bluestar called the clan together, and leaped down to meet Swiftpaw below Highrock.  
“The time has come to appoint a new warrior!” the Thunderclan leader meowed. “I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.” Swiftpaw’s eyes were eager, and Longtail was puffed up with pride. “Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”  
“I do.” Swiftpaw said confidently.  
“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name,” Bluestar continued. “Swiftpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Swiftshade. Starclan honors your speed and your perseverance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.” she placed her muzzle onto Swiftshade’s head, who gave his leader a respectful lick on the shoulder, before stepping back to sit by Longtail.  
“Swiftshade! Swiftshade!” Cloudpaw and Brightpaw were yowling the loudest. The clan then shared a meal together. Alderpaw was sprawled beside Sparkpaw, gazing around the camp with a look of contentment. I wish it could be like this all the time, Alderpaw thought. He sighed. I wonder what Needlepaw is getting up to?

Needlepaw was currently annoying Jaggedtooth. He had been assigned to act like a mentor to her, but she drew the line at him attempting to teach her how to do a simple forepaw swipe.  
“I don’t need you telling me how to do a forepaw swipe! I’ve been doing that move since I was kitted!” Needlepaw was nose to nose with Jaggedtooth, both cats were hissing at each other. I definitely prefer Tawnypelt over this mange-pelt! Needlepaw thought. At least she never acted like I needed to work on those easy moves!   
“What is going on here?” Tigerstar’s voice made the two step away from each other. Needlepaw flicked her tail and sniffed.  
“This mange-pelt has no clue how to teach!” the silver tabby spat. “What in Starclan’s name made you let this moron join?” Jaggedtooth growled. Tigerstar closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then reopened his eyes.  
“Jaggedtooth, head back to camp.” Jaggedtooth wasted no time in leaving. Tigerstar turned to Needlepaw. “Attack me.” Needlepaw blink.  
“Excuse me? For a moment I thought I heard you say to attack you.” Needlepaw stared at the Shadowclan leader.  
“I did say that.” There was a tone of impatience in his voice. “Now, attack me!” Alright, Needlepaw thought. Here goes nothing. She crouched, then launched herself at Tigerstar. The dark tabby slid smoothly beneath her, so she quickly turned in midair and latched her paws onto the end of his back. Tigerstar then dropped to his paws and rolled over. Oh no! Needlepaw was trapped underneath the tabby warrior, and her mind was running frantically in circles. What do I do? What do I do? Taking a deep breath, she unsheathed her claws and stuck them into Tigerstar’s back, making the tabby roll off her. Needlepaw found her footing again, and pounced on the leader. Tigerstar swiped at her paws, making her lose her balance. He placed one paw just beneath her throat and the other on her stomach, trapping her. Tigerstar flicked his ear.  
“Well fought. Not many would be able to hold their own against me for that long.” his amber eyes then narrowed. “Tell me Needlepaw, you know who the clan leaders in your time are. Would you be able to tell me? I’ve tried to ask my grandson, Alderpaw, but he was quite reluctant to tell me.” Needlepaw froze as Tigerstar’s claws slowly slid out. So this is why he wanted me to attack him. So he could put me into a difficult position! Needlepaw took a deep breath. I can do this.  
“I do know who the leaders are.” There. Short and simple. Tigerstar studied her.  
“Who are they?” Here we go. Time to put my lying skills to the ultimate test.  
“Well, Riverclan’s leader is Petalstar.” Petalfur wouldn’t be born for a good long while. “Windclan’s leader is Sagestar, Shadowclan’s is Dawnstar, and Thunderclan’s is Squirrelstar.” Sagewhisker, Dawnpelt, and Squirrelflight were all not born, so Tigerstar couldn’t hurt them. Tigerstar then asked one more question.   
“Who are their parents?” Needlepaw was tempted to gulp, but Tigerstar would be able to feel it, since his paws were holding her down and all.  
“Well, I think Petalstar’s mother is Icewing. Don’t know who the father is. I don’t know whose Sagestar’s parents are. Dawnstar...well her parents are Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt.” Tigerstar’s grip on her increased, making his claws prick her skin.  
“Tawnypelt?” the leader asked slowly. Needlepaw nodded, very aware of the claws at her throat. Needlepaw saw him make the realization. “And Squirrelstar’s?” Tigerstar inquired.  
Okay, please don’t kill the messenger. Needlepaw thought. “Her parents are Sandstorm and-and Fireheart.” Tigerstar’s grip became nearly unbearable.  
“Fireheart.” Tigerstar whispered. He looked like he was staring into space. Needlepaw was keeping very still, those long claws were still right there and she had no desire to impale herself on them. A few moments passed, and Needlepaw was getting frustrated. I have to meet Alderpaw tonight! I have to get him off me! What’s he daydreaming about anyway?  
“So, can I get up then?” Tigerstar’s gaze slid back to her. He retracted his claws, and stepped off her. Needlepaw scrambled up and stretched. “Well, goodbye.” Needlepaw quickly darted off. Sheesh, that was close! Looking up at the sky, she noticed her meeting with Alderpaw was soon. Time to go! She crept to the border, letting her mind wander. Earlier, a rogue named Sasha had entered Shadowclan, and Tigerstar had taken a liking to her. However, Sasha had also decided to leave, saying that clan life wasn’t for her. She cautiously glanced around, then darted through the tunnel.  
“Needlepaw?” That was Alderpaw’s voice.  
“I’m here!” the silver tabby meowed. She entered a small clearing and found Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. Alderpaw gave her a happy tail wave, Sparkpaw gave her a stony look. Ignoring the orange she-cat’s expression, Needlepaw settled down.  
“So,” she began. “Just earlier, Tigerstar kind of pinned me down and threatened me.” Alderpaw’s eyes widened.  
“What? When? What did he say? What did you say?” Sparkpaw slapped her tail over her brother’s muzzle.  
“To answer your questions, in order, after sunhigh, he wanted to know who the leaders were in our time, and I told him complete lies that he won’t be able to trace.” Sparkpaw tilted her head.  
“Who did you say?”  
“I told him the current leaders were Petalstar, Dawnstar, Sagestar, and Squirrelstar. He also wanted the names of their parents, and he kind of now knows Tawneypelt is Dawnpelt’s mother. And he had a total freak out when he found out Squirrelflight’s father is Firestar-er-Fireheart.” Alderpaw drew in a breath and let it out.  
“Well, at least he didn’t get any actual useful information.” Sparkpaw nodded.  
“That’s true. Needlepaw,” the tabby said. “Tigerstar is going to lay the rabbit trail soon, would you be able to find out when? We’ll be able to let Thunderclan know to let you pass through the territory.” Needlepaw nodded.  
“I can. I have already successfully followed Tigerstar into Thunderclan territory. He was there to meet with Darkstripe and his kits. I interrupted them when Tigerstar was about to tell the kits his version of how he was drop-kicked from Thunderclan.” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw blinked in surprise.  
“We’ll have to keep an eye on Darkstripe then.” Sparkpaw meowed. She and Alderpaw stood, followed by Needlepaw. “See you next time Needlepaw.” Alderpaw waved his tail in goodbye. Needlepaw headed back through the tunnel. Halfway to camp, Alderpaw stopped. Sparkpaw looked around. A stick snapped. Turning, she lowered herself into a crouch. Then, she pounced. The object of her pounce was Darkstripe.  
“Urg.” Sparkpaw said, wrinkling her nose. “No one will want to eat you for supper. Not even the dog pack.” Alderpaw had a hard time stifling his laugh. Sparkpaw jumped off of Darkstripe and narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Whatcha doing here Darkstripe?” the black tabby snorted.  
“None of your business.” Sparkpaw’s eyes narrowed into slits.  
“It’s my business if you’re stalking us. Afraid we might go and report your misdeeds to Fireheart and Bluestar?” Darkstripe growled.  
“My business near this border is my business. I don’t need, nor want, a nosy kittypet spawn following me around!” with that, Darkstripe stalked off back to camp. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw slowly followed.  
“Remember in the stories, Darkstripe was passing information to Tigerstar?” Alderpaw meowed.  
“Yep.” Sparkpaw said.   
“I think we nearly caught him in the act.”

When the two got back to camp, they saw Cloudpaw, Brightpaw, and Thornpaw were sitting beneath Highledge.  
“They must be getting their names!” Sparkpaw said. They join the crowd.  
Bluestar said the traditional words of the ceremony, then;  
“Cloudpaw, Brightpaw, Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?”  
All three of them answered “I do.”  
“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Cloudpaw, you will be known as Cloudtail. Starclan honors your intelligence and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.” Cloudtail respectfully licked Bluestar’s shoulder, and sat beside Fireheart. Bluestar turned to Brightpaw and Thornpaw, and named them Brightheart and Thornclaw.  
“Cloudtail! Brightheart! Thornclaw!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigerstar: *Master manipulator, great liar, very intimating*
> 
> Needlepaw: I just played him like a kazoo!
> 
> Alderpaw: What's a kazoo?
> 
> Needlepaw: No idea, but I played him like one!
> 
> Sparkpaw: *Face Paw*


	16. Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur Get Ready For Some Revelations (Courtesy of Bramble, Tawny, and Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16! I only have 33 pages left of A Dangerous Path to get through, then this will be completed! We'll then be heading into The Darkest Hour. WHOOP!

As Fireheart crossed the clearing, he saw Graystripe emerge from the warriors’ den and approach the fresh-kill pile. Darkstripe overtook him before he reached it and shouldered him aside to snatch up a rabbit. Dustpelt, already choosing his own meal, gave Graystripe a hostile glare and the gray warrior hesitated, unwilling to go any closer until the other two warriors had withdrawn to the nettle patch to eat. Quickening his pace, Fireheart came up beside his friend. 

“Ignore them,” he muttered. “They keep their brains in their tails.”

Graystripe flashed him a grateful glance before picking a magpie out of the pile.

“Let’s eat together,” Fireheart suggested, choosing a vole and leading the way to a sunny patch of ground near the warriors’ den. “And don’t let those two worry you,” he added. “They can’t stay hostile forever.”

Graystripe did not look convinced, but he said nothing more, and the two warriors settled down to eat. Across the clearing, Tawnykit and Bramblekit were playing with Willowpelt’s three kits.

“I can’t get over how much that kit looks like his father,” meowed Graystripe after watching them for a moment. Fireheart flicked his ear.

“I know how you feel. A while ago, Alderpaw told me that he does prove he is strictly loyal to Thunderclan. He actually saves my life.” Graystripe blinked.

“Well, if he wasn’t a kit right now, I would thank him till my mouth fell off. Don’t know what I would do without you Fireheart.” the gray warrior nudged his friend. Fireheart purred in response.

“It must be time he was apprenticed,” remarked Graystripe. “He and Tawnykit are older than—” He broke off, and a distant, sorrowful expression clouded his amber eyes. Fireheart knew that he was thinking of his own kits, left behind in RiverClan. 

“Yes, it’s time I was thinking about mentors,” he agreed, hoping to distract his friend from his bittersweet memories. “I think I’ll like to mentor Bramblekit. Alderpaw told me I did in his time, and he turned out quite well. I want to ask you who you think would be good for Tawnykit.” Graystripe stared at him.

“I’m surprised you have to ask. There’s an obvious choice.” When Fireheart didn’t speak, he added, “Sandstorm, you mouse-brain!”

Fireheart took a mouthful of vole to give himself time to think of an answer. Sandstorm was an experienced warrior. She had been an apprentice along with Fireheart himself, Graystripe, and Dustpelt, and she was the only one of the four never to have had an apprentice of her own. Yet something made him reluctant to give Tawnykit to her.  _ But, Graystripe is right. Sandstorm  _ _ does _ _ deserve an apprentice. _ Fireheart flicked his ear.

“Snowkit is also at the apprentice age. I know Brackenfur wants to mentor him, but how will Snowkit be able to learn?” Graystripe nodded.

“It’s true Snowkit will have a tough time learning. But we’ll figure something out.” Fireheart nodded.

“So, Snowkit’s menor will be Brackenfur, Tawneykit’s will be Sandstorm, and I’ll be Bramblekit’s.” Graystripe purred at the thought of his former apprentice getting one himself.

“Alright! That’s all settled! Now, food!” Graystripe slammed his head into his prey, making Fireheart let out a long ‘mrrr’ of amusement.

  
  


“Alright Fireheart.” Bluestar meowed after he told her of his decisions on the mentors. “We’ll have the ceremony at sunset.”

  
  


Alderpaw watched as Goldenflower came out of the nursery, flanked by her two kits. She had groomed both of them especially carefully. Tawnykit’s ginger fur glowed like a flame in the dying sun, and Bramblekit’s dark tabby pelt had a glossy sheen. As they approached the Highrock, Tawnykit bounced around with excitement, but Bramblekit seemed calm, padding forward with his head and tail held high.

“Sheesh,” Sparkpaw whispered. “Looks like dad has always been serious.” Alderpaw rolled his eyes at her joke. Speckeltail was looking delighted as she led Snowkit over by Goldenflower and her kits. The white tom's blue eyes were wide, like he knew this was important.

“Brackenfur,” Bluestar began, “Fireheart tells me that you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Snowpaw.” Looking nearly as excited as his new apprentice, Brackenfur stepped forward, and Snowpaw ran up to meet him.

“Brackenfur,” Bluestar continued, “you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and forethought. Do your best to pass on these qualities to Snowpaw.”

Brackenfur and Snowpaw touched noses and withdrew to the side of the clearing, while Bluestar turned to Sandstorm.

“Sandstorm, you had an excellent mentor in Whitestorm. You have proven yourself to be a skillful hunter and a determined warrior. Pass down what you know to Tawnypaw.” the pale ginger she-cat touched noses with her new apprentice. Bluestar turned to Fireheart.

“Now that Cloudtail is a warrior,” she went on, “you are free to take on another apprentice. You will be mentor to Bramblepaw.” Bramblepaw padded toward his mentor, and Fireheart went to meet him in the middle of the circle of cats. “Fireheart, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of rare courage and quick thinking,” meowed Bluestar, her eyes momentarily flashing with pride. “I’m sure that you will pass on all you know to this young apprentice.”

Fireheart bent his head to touch noses with Bramblepaw. As he led the new apprentice back to the side of the clearing, Alderpaw heard Bramblepaw asked, 

“What do we do now, Fireheart? I want to learn everything—fighting and hunting and all about the other Clans....”

“Okay,” Sparkpaw said. “I take back what I said. Dad was an energetic bundle when he was young.” Alderpaw let out a mew of laughter, before noticing Darkstripe. He could feel Darkstripe watching him closely and knew that the dark warrior would take the news of two of the new apprentices to Tigerstar at the next Gathering, if not before.

“All in good time,” Fireheart promised the eager Bramblepaw. “Tomorrow we’ll go with Brackenfur, Snowpaw, Sandstorm, and your sister to tour the territory. Then you’ll learn where the borders are and how to recognize the scents of the other Clans.”

“Great!” Bramblepaw let out an excited squeak.

“But for now,” Fireheart went on as Bluestar drew the meeting to a close, “you can go and get to know the other apprentices. Don’t forget you sleep in their den tonight.”

He flicked his tail in dismissal, and Bramblepaw dashed off to his sister’s side as the other cats started to crowd around, congratulating the two new apprentices and calling them by their new names. Alderpaw frowned when he noticed one of the elders, Smallear, giving his father and aunt a cold look.  _ Looks like they will still have to deal with all that prejudice. At least Fireheart is completely sure in their loyalty now. _

“Keep well back,” Brackenfur warned. “This is a dangerous place.”

He, Sandstorm, and Fireheart, with their three apprentices, were standing at the edge of the Thunderpath. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw wrinkled their noses against its bitter smell, while Snowkpaw was gazing at it with curiosity. Brackenfur had figured out a way of teaching Snowpaw. He would make a certain sign, like waving his tail, then perform a move, like the hunting crouch. Snowpaw then figured out that whenever Brackenfur makes that motion, he should do that move. Speckletail had been so happy at her son learning how to be a warrior.

“It doesn’t look dangerous to me,” meowed Bramblepaw. Tentatively he reached out one paw to place it on the dark, stony surface. At the same moment, Fireheart felt the ground tremble with the roar of an approaching monster. 

“Get back!” he snarled. Brackenfur gestured quickly with his tail for Snowpaw to step back, and the white tom obeyed. Bramblepaw leaped back into the safety of the verge as the monster flashed past, buffeting his fur with hot, stinking wind. He was quivering with shock.

Tawnypaw’s eyes were wide with astonishment. 

“What was that?” she mewed. Snowpaw was staring thoughtfully at the Thunderpath, then meowed;

“I could tell when the thing is coming, ‘cause I felt the ground shake.” Brackenfur nodded.

“A monster,” Sandstorm explained to her apprentice. “They carry Twolegs in their belly.” Fireheart continued.

“But they never leave the Thunderpath, so you’re quite safe—as long as you stay away from it.” He fixed Bramblepaw with a stern gaze. “When a warrior tells you to do something, you do it. Ask questions if you like, but afterward.” Bramblepaw nodded, scuffling his paws. 

“Sorry, Fireheart.” He was already recovering from the shock; Fireheart had to admit that many more experienced cats would have been terrified to find themselves so close to a monster. Since they had left camp that morning, Bramblepaw had shown himself to be brave, curious, and eager to learn.

“What’s over there?” Tawnypaw flicked her tail at the part of the forest on the other side of the Thunderpath. Snowpaw followed her gaze and looked questionally at Brackenfur.

“That’s ShadowClan territory,” Brackenfur meowed. He then gestured to the shadows beneath the trees, and pointed his tail over the Thunderpath. Snowpaw’s eyes widened in understanding. 

“That’s Shadowclan right?” Snowpaw asked. Brackenfur nodded and meowed;

“Can you smell their scent?”

A chill breeze was carrying the scent of ShadowClan toward them. Snowpaw, Bramblepaw, and Tawnypaw opened their mouths to taste it.

“We’ve smelled that before,” announced Tawnypaw.

“Oh?” Brackenfur shot a startled glance at Fireheart and Sandstorm, who also looked surprised. 

“When Darkstripe brought us to the border to meet our father,” explained Bramblepaw. Fireheart flicked his tail

“I guess it isn’t wrong for Tigerstar to want to see his kits,” the flame-colored tom meowed. “But that was  _ very _ irresponsible of Darkstripe to take you two out of camp. When was this?” Tawnypaw shuffled her paws.

“A bit after the hawk tried to get Snowpaw.” Snowpaw could tell they were talking about his near-death by hawk. The white tom was learning how to read their mouths, and connect them to words, and he understood what was being said.

“Can we go over there now and see our father?” Tawnypaw asked eagerly.

“No!” Brackenfur sounded shocked. “Clan cats don’t go into each other’s territory.” Sandstorm then meowed; 

“If a patrol caught us, there would be big trouble.”

“Not if we told them Tigerstar’s our father,” Bramblepaw insisted. “He wanted to see us last time.”

“Brackenfur and Sandstorm told you no,” Fireheart snapped. “And if I catch either of you setting one paw across the border, I’ll have your tails off!”

Tawnypaw jumped back as if she thought he was going to carry out the threat there and then. Bramblepaw’s amber eyes searched Fireheart’s face for several heartbeats. 

“Fireheart,” he meowed hesitantly, “there’s something else, isn’t there? Why will no cat talk to us about our father? Why did he leave ThunderClan?” Fireheart stared down at his apprentice. He couldn’t see any way of avoiding such a direct question. Long ago, he had promised Goldenflower that he would tell her kits the truth, but he had hoped for a bit more time to think out exactly what he would say. He exchanged a quick glance with Brackenfur and Sandstorm, and the pale ginger she-cat murmured, “If you don’t tell them, some other cat will.”

He was right, Fireheart realized. The time had come for him to fulfill his promise to Goldenflower. Clearing his throat, he meowed, 

“All right. Let’s find a place to rest and I’ll tell you.” He retreated several rabbit-hops from the Thunderpath until he came to a dip in the ground sheltered by a few clumps of fern, brown and broken now in the frosts of leaf-bare. The two apprentices followed, their eyes wide and curious. Fireheart checked that there was no smell of dog before settling down in a patch of dry grass, tucking his paws under his chest. Brackenfur and Sandstorm remained at the top of the slope, keeping watch for danger, from the dog or from ShadowClan territory so close by. Snowpaw joined them, and amused himself by batting at some fallen leaves.

“Before I tell you about your father,” Fireheart began, “I want you to remember that ThunderClan is proud of you. You’ll both make fine warriors. What I’m going to say now won’t make any difference to that.” The apprentices’ curiosity changed to uneasiness as they listened. Fireheart knew they must be wondering what was coming next.

“Tigerstar is a great warrior,” he went on. “And he always wanted to be leader of a Clan. Before he left ThunderClan, he was deputy.”

Bramblepaw’s eyes glowed excitedly. “When I’m a warrior, I’d like to be deputy too.” Fireheart felt the familiar flicker of unease, but it wasn’t as large as it was before. In fact, he was a bit amused by Bramblepaw’s declaration.  _ According to Alderpaw, you  _ _ do _ _ become deputy. _

“As I said, Tigerstar has always been a great warrior,” Fireheart continued, forcing each word into the cold air. “But there was a fight with RiverClan over Sunningrocks, and Tigerstar used the battle to kill Redtail, who was the ThunderClan deputy then. He blamed a RiverClan warrior, but we found out what really happened.”

He paused. Both apprentices were staring at him with disbelief and horror in their eyes.

“You mean...he killed a cat of his own Clan?” Tawnypaw faltered.

“I don’t believe it!” Bramblepaw let out a desperate cry.

“It’s true,” Fireheart meowed, feeling sick with the effort of telling these kits the truth about their father’s treachery in a way that was loyal to their mother’s insistence that the account be unbiased, and would not alienate the kits from their birth-clan. “He hoped he would be made deputy in Redtail’s place, but Bluestar chose a cat called Lionheart instead.”

“Tigerstar didn’t kill Lionheart as well?” asked Bramblepaw, his voice quavering.

“No, he didn’t. Lionheart died in a battle with ShadowClan. Tigerstar became deputy then, but that wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to be leader.”

He paused again, wondering how much to say. No need to burden these apprentices, he decided, with the tale of how Cinderpelt had been injured in a trap set by Tigerstar for Bluestar, or Tigerstar’s attempts to murder Fireheart himself.

“He gathered a band of rogues from the forest,” he continued. “They attacked ThunderClan, and Tigerstar tried to kill Bluestar.”

“Kill Bluestar!” Tawnypaw gasped. “But she’s our leader!”

“Tigerstar thought that he could make himself leader in her place,” Fireheart explained, keeping his voice carefully neutral. “The Clan sent him into exile, and that’s when he joined ShadowClan and became their leader.”

The two apprentices looked at each other. 

“So our father was a traitor?” mewed Bramblepaw softly.

“Well, yes,” Fireheart replied. “But I know it’s hard to think about that. Just remember that both of you can be proud to belong to ThunderClan. And the Clan are proud of you, just as I said. You’re not responsible for what your father did. You can be great warriors, completely loyal to your Clan and the warrior code.”

“But our father wasn’t loyal,” Tawnypaw mewed. “Does that mean he’s our enemy now?” Fireheart met her scared gaze. 

“All cats from other Clans have to have their own interests at heart,” he told her gently. “That’s what Clan loyalty means. Your father is loyal to ShadowClan now, just as it is your duty to be loyal to ThunderClan.”

So..” Bramblepaw meowed. “Is that why some cats glare at me and Tawnypaw?” Fireheart sighed.

“Yes, I don’t agree with blaming you two. You have done nothing wrong.” Bramblepaw kept his gaze on Fireheart.

“ _ Have _ you ever blamed us?” the tabby quietly asked. Fireheart answered.

“I will admit that I do have a hard time of not comparing you to your father. But I do know that both of you will make fine warriors, and I do not blame you for what your father did.” Tawnypaw tilted her head.

“When Darkstripe took us to meet our father,” she began. “Bramblepaw mentioned you to them, and they both looked mad for a bit. Why is that?” Fireheart flicked his ear.

“Tigerstar is not a fan of mine.” he meowed. “Partly because of my kittypet heritage, but he mostly dislikes me because I was the one who found out about his crimes and revealed them to the clan.” The two apprentices nodded.

“We understand.” Tawnypaw meowed, climbing to her paws. “Thank you for telling us.” Bramblepaw nodded.

“Now,” Fireheart said. “Should we continue our tour then?” the apprentices perked up at that.

“Yes!”

“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: *Zooms By*
> 
> Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw: *Shook*
> 
> Snowpaw: I can't hear it, but....... I CAN FEEL THE GROUND MOVE! BEHOLD MY NEW-FOUND ABILITY!


	17. Tigerstar Makes A Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another!

A full moon crossed the sky behind thin wisps of cloud as Bluestar led her warriors to the Gathering. Fireheart bunched together with the other ThunderClan warriors to follow Bluestar down the slope. As they emerged into the hollow, the first thing he saw was Tigerstar and Leopardstar sitting side by side, watching approvingly as a group of their apprentices scuffled playfully with each other. Fireheart’s fur crawled as he saw those two together. 

“You’ve done a good job there,” meowed Leopardstar to her companion. “Those are strong young cats, and they’ve learned their fighting moves well.” A purr rumbled in Tigerstar’s chest. 

“We’ve made some progress,” he agreed. “But there’s a long way to go yet.”

A pair of tumbling apprentices rolled right up to their leaders’ paws and Leopardstar shifted backwards to give them more room. The young ShadowClan cats were certainly muscular and well fed, Fireheart thought; he could hardly believe they were the same scrawny creatures who had almost died when the sickness swept through their Clan. He exchanged an uneasy glance with Graystripe; sooner or later, he was sure ThunderClan would have to meet these skilled fighters in battle. 

Sparkpaw and Alderpaw trotted over to a familiar apprentice.

“Hi Dawnpaw!the orange tabby meowed. The other apprentice let out a meow of greeting. “No hard feelings over Sunningrocks I hope!” Dawnpaw purred.

“None from me at least! That was a great fight though! You caught me with some pretty good moves.” Sparkpaw licked her chest fur. 

“I had a great mentor.”

“Not as good as mine I bet. But  _ definitely _ better then Jaggedtooth.” a familiar voice said.

“Needlepaw!” Alderpaw meowed as the silver tabby trotted over and settled down beside them.

“Hi, I’m Needlepaw.” The Shadowclan apprentice introduced herself to Dawnpaw.

“So, what’s this about Jaggedtooth?” Dawnpaw asked. Needlepaw groaned.

“He had the  _ nerve _ to try to make me practice the  _ very easy _ forepaw swipe! Does he think I’m a newborn kit? I bet he does!” The apprentices all mewed with laughter as Gorsepaw came running into the clearing.

“Sorry we’re late!” he puffed as he sat down. “A fox somehow got into camp, and we had to chase it out!”

“Are your clanmates okay?” Dawnpaw asked. Gorsepaw nodded.

“A few are scratched, but mostly we’re just winded. We chased it all the way to the border to Highstones.”

“Woah, that is a ways away!” the Riverclan she-cat said. Yowling sounded from the top of the Great Rock to signal the start of the meeting. All four leaders were now assembled, their pelts shining in the moonlight as they stood looking down at the cats below. Tallstar made his report, which included the very recent fox attack.

When Tallstar had finished, Tigerstar stepped forward. He gave a quick summary of how ShadowClan’s training program was progressing, that another new litter of kits had been born, and that three apprentices had been made into warriors. 

“ShadowClan grows strong again,” he finished. “We are ready to take a full part in the life of the forest.” Sparkpaw and Alderpaw exchanged glances with Needlepaw. Alderpaw silently asked if she had news on his plans. Needlepaw slowly shook her head. Alderpaw flicked his tail in acknowledgement. The ShadowClan leader had paused and was gazing down at the assembled cats as if he had something particularly important to say.

“I have a request to make,” he began. “Many of you know that when I left ThunderClan, two kits of mine were in the nursery. They were too young then to travel, and I am grateful to ThunderClan for the care they have given them. But now it’s time for them to join me in the Clan where they rightfully belong. Bluestar, I ask that you give me Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw.” Yowls of protest from ThunderClan warriors broke out before Tigerstar had finished speaking. Needlepaw looked a little surprised as well.

“I didn’t hear anything about this.” she hissed quietly. Alderpaw saw Fireheart had shot up with a look of surprise. Bluestar drew herself up and waited for the noise to die away before she replied. 

“Certainly not,” she meowed. “These are ThunderClan kits. They are apprenticed now, and they will stay where they belong.”

“In ThunderClan?” Tigerstar challenged her. “I think not, Bluestar. The kits belong with me, and my warriors will take care of their apprentice training.”

Sparkpaw leaned over to Dawnpaw.

“By that case, then Graystripe’s kits should come to Thunderclan.” she muttered. Dawnpaw nodded.

“That’s true, but I don’t think Bluestar would want to open up hostility with Riverclan so soon.” Sparkpaw nodded.

“Your concern is natural, Tigerstar.” Bluestar continued. “But you can be sure that the kits will receive the best possible training in ThunderClan. They are being mentored by Sandstorm and Fireheart.”  _ Tigerstar hides his displeasure well. _ Alderpaw thought. Tigerstar then spoke again.

“I don’t see what’s so difficult,” he meowed smoothly. “After all, it won’t be the first time that ThunderClan has handed over kits to other Clans. Will it, Bluestar?” Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, and Needlepaw almost gasped aloud. Tigerstar was referring obliquely to Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Graypool had told Tigerstar that they had been born in ThunderClan. They thanked StarClan that Tigerstar did not know the names of the kits or who their mother was. But what little he knew was more than the rest of ThunderClan.

Fireheart glanced sideways at Stonefur, sitting only a couple of tail-lengths away. The blue-gray tom had drawn himself up, his head erect, and he was staring up at the Great Rock. Bluestar had not yet been able to explain to her kits, the day after the battle hadn’t provided much time too.

Digging his claws into the ground, Fireheart waited for the ThunderClan leader’s response. He could see how shaken she was, and when she managed to reply every word seemed to catch in her throat like thorns.

“The past is the past. We must judge each situation on its own merits. I will think carefully about what you say, Tigerstar, and give you my answer at the next Gathering.” Fireheart doubted that Tigerstar would consent to wait for a whole moon, but to his surprise the ShadowClan leader dipped his head and stepped back a pace. 

“Very well,” he agreed. “One more moon—but no longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluestar: Sandstorm and Fireheart are mentoring your kits.
> 
> Tigerstar: *Triggered*
> 
> Tallstar: .....no idea what's going on here.
> 
> Leopardstar: Neither do I.


	18. Bluestar Shares Her Life Story (Luna Is A Bolt of Lightning and Tommy Is A Breath of Air.  You’ll Get What I Mean I A Bit.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I completly forgot to give Cloudtail his warrior name, so if you go back to Chapter 15, I added in a quick warrior ceremony for him, Brightheart, and Thornclaw. I'm face-palming right now. 
> 
> This chapter stars Bluestar, Luna, & Tommy!

Fireheart followed Bluestar through the woods, heading toward the Riverclan border. Today was the day Bluestar had the chance to tell her kits why she gave them up. Bluestar had wanted Fireheart to come with her, since he too knew the truth. Stopping at the river, Bluestar sat down and waited. Fireheart followed suit. On the other side of the river, Mistyfoot and Stonefur appeared from a bush. The gray tom’s eyes were narrowed.

“Well, we’re here.” he meowed. Bluestar nodded, and sighed.

“I guess I should start at the beginning. I met Oakheart when I was a young warrior. We first interacted with each other at a Gathering, and met again when Sunstar took a patrol to go talk with Hailstar. On our way back, Oakheart asked me to meet him at Fourtrees. I was indecisive if I should, but I did end up going. We spent the night together there.” Her kits were watching her, an unreadable expression on their faces. “A little while later, Rosetail told me I was expecting kits. I was in shock. I had not planned on having kits. At the time, I thought I could raise all three of you in Thunderclan-” 

“Three?” Mistyfoot asked.

“Yes, three.” Bluestar replied. “Mosskit was your sister. You’ll find out what happened to her soon.” she took a shaky breath. “But then, we all found out the current deputy, Tawnyspots, was ill. He would be stepping down from deputy. At the time, the top two contenders for his replacement were myself, and Thisleclaw.” she nearly snarled out his name. “Thistleclaw was a good warrior, but his answer to everything was to fight. I knew he would lead Thunderclan into bloodshed. He encouraged his apprentice to near rip a kittypet kit to shreds, if I hadn’t stopped him, that kit would have died.” Fireheart gazed at her in shock. “He also led patrols into Twolegplace to terrorize the kittypets there. Sunstar never knew about it, he was told by Thisleclaw that the kittypets had been crossing the border. Spottedleaf confirmed to me that they were going in and out of Twolegplace. Thisleclaw had also attacked Oakheart at one point, and injured him severely. Oakheart had been caught by the current in the river and had ended up on Sunningrocks, which belonged to Thunderclan at the time. That was where Thisleclaw found him. I managed to stop him from out-right killing Oakheart, but I was barely able to because I was pregnant.” Bluestar took another breath. Stonefur blinked while Mistyfoot looked thoughtful. Fireheart remembered when Bluestar told him about Thistleclaw. She hadn’t mentioned much about him at the time, now she was because she needed her kits to know how important her decision was. The Thunderclan leader continued.

“Later on, in the middle of leaf-bare, the medicine cat, Goosefeather, and I shared a vision. We both saw Thisleclaw covered in blood. That was Thunderclan’s fate if Thistleclaw became deputy. Tawnyspots was getting sicker, and weaker. I knew I had to become deputy, but the clan would not accept a queen nursing kits. So, at the next Gathering, I met up with Oakheart. I told him I would meet him at the border with our kits the next night. I brought all three of you to the border, but the cold was too much for Mosskit. She died beside me on the riverbank. I gave you two to Oakheart and told him your names. I named all of you after objects that reminded me of the river. I then went back to Mosskit and buried her, and crept back to camp. I made a hole in the nursery, the size of a fox, and began screaming about my kits being gone. For that time in, Thunderclan thought all three of you were taken by a fox.” Bluestar’s voice shook at the end. Stonefur was gazing at his mother, eyes clouded, while Mistyfoot looked understanding.

“So,” Mistyfoot meowed. “You gave us up to protect Thunderclan from further bloodshed. I can understand that. I might have done the same thing if Riverclan was in danger like that.” Stonefur slowly nodded.

“Thistleclaw does sound like a cat that would lead everyone to bloodshed.” He turned to Fireheart. “Did you know?” Fireheart nodded.

“Mistyfoot, do you remember when I wanted to talk with Graypool?” she nodded. “She was the one who told me you two weren’t her kits. And one day, at the Gathering when Crookedstar let us get back to our territory over the Twoleg bridge, I noticed that all three of you looked very similar. I knew Bluestar had lost her kits, and I made the connection myself.”

“Mistyfoot, Stonefur,” Bluestar said hesitantly. “Do you forgive me?” her kits meowed their answer.

“We forgive you.”

  
  


Fireheart padded warily through Tallpines toward the Twolegplace. Heavy rain had fallen the night before, so that wet ash and burned debris clung to his paws. Cloudtail and Graystripe followed him. They were going to go visit Princess, and maybe see Fireheart’s other littermates. When they came in sight of the fence at the end of the Twoleg gardens, Fireheart signaled with his tail for his companions to stop. He could not see Princess, but when he opened his mouth to taste the air, he caught her scent.

“Wait here,” he told the others. “Keep a lookout and call me if there’s trouble.”

Checking again to make sure there were no fresh scents of dogs or Twolegs, he raced across the stretch of open ground and leaped up to the top of Princess’s fence. A flash of white among the bushes in her garden alerted him, and a moment later his sister appeared, picking her way fastidiously across the wet grass.

“Princess!” he called softly.

Princess halted and looked up. As soon as she saw Fireheart she bounded over to the fence and scrambled up to sit beside him.

“Fireheart!” she purred, pressing herself against him. “It’s so good to see you! How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Fireheart replied. “I’ve brought you some visitors—look.” He pointed with his tail to where the other three cats were crouching on the edge of the trees.

“There’s Cloudpaw!” Princess exclaimed delightedly. “But who’s the other?”

“That’s my friend Graystripe, you don’t need to worry—he’s much gentler than he looks.” He jumped down from the fence, and Princess followed him and padded across to where the two cats waited. Cloudtail ran out to meet his mother.

“Cloudpaw, it’s ages since I’ve seen you,” Princess purred. “You’re looking wonderful, and haven’t you grown?”

“You’ve got to call me Cloudtail now,” her son announced. “I’m a warrior.” Princess let out a little trill of joy.

“A warrior already? Cloudtail, I’m so proud of you!” Princess then said; “I’ve heard you’re getting friendly with a she-cat named Brightpaw? Will I be a grandmother someday soon?”

“Mother!” Cloudtail squeaked. “Who told you that?” Fireheart took a sudden interest in the sky. “Fireheart!” Graystripe was laughing his head off.

“Princess! Fireheart!” Tommy’s voice caught their attention.

“Who’s that?” Cloudtail asked.

“This is Tommy, our littermate.” Princess meowed as the dark brown tom came to a halt beside them. He still bore the scars from the Bloodclan attack they had.

“Hi, Cloudpaw, right?” Tommy asked.

“It’s Cloud _ tail _ , now.”

“Great! I have a brother and a nephew in Thunderclan!” he then flicked his ear. “I kinda wish I could join.” Cloudtail flicked his tail.

“Maybe you can? I mean, Bluestar let Fireheart and I join. And the more warriors the clan has the better.”

“That’s true Cloudtail,” Fireheart said. “But we’ll have to get Bluestar’s approval. And not everyone will be happy about it.” Cloudtail sniffed.

“Yeah, Darkstripe for one. But if he says anything, I’ll shred him.” Fireheart batted his nephew's head. 

“You’ll do no such thing. You know you’re not allowed to fight your own clanmates.”  _ No matter how much they deserve it _ was left unsaid. “Graystripe, could you go get Bluestar? I guess we could sort this out right now.”

“Can do. Be right back.” the gray tom shot off.

“Luna has also expressed interest in joining. She’s at my place. I’ll go get her.” Tommy darted off. A while later, Tommy and Luna arrived just before Graystripe and Bluestar did. The Thunderclan leader’s gaze landed on Tommy and Luna.

“I hear you are interested in joining Thunderclan?” the two nodded. “I can tell by your pelts that you have been in a few fights, but how well did you fair in it?”

“I came out with some scratches, and a twisted paw.” Luna said. “But I sent my opponent off, whining for his mother.” Bluestar nodded. Tommy then meowed;

“I managed to fight two cats at once, and, like Luna, I came out covered in scratches. But my paw,” he lifted up his white forepaw. “Was sprained, not twisted.” 

“Alright,” Bluestar said. “How well can you hunt?” Tommy puffed up.

“I caught a sparrow a few times. And Luna’s speciality is squirrel-hunting.”

“Then it’s decided.” Bluestar meowed. Princess purred, and gave her littermates a lick.

“Good luck!” she meowed before leaping into her garden.

“This way.” Bluestar said. She led the group back to camp. Fireheart dropped back.

“You might want to remove your collars. I got a lot of strife when the clan saw me wearing mine.”

“Alright,” Luna said. “Let’s get them off.” she helped to get Tommy’s off and he helped get hers. Tommy shook out his pelt.

“That feels good!” he meowed. The group entered camp. The sight of two new cats caught everyone’s attention. Bluestar leapt up to Highledge and meowed the familiar summons.

“Thunderclan will be taking in two outsiders today. I have confirmation that they can hold their own in a fight, and can hunt.” the clan started murmuring, some curious, some hostile. Unsurprisingly, Darkstripe spoke out first.

“Why should we let these flea-bitten rouges in?” Bluestar answered camly.

“More warriors makes Thunderclan stronger. And I do believe that these cats will become great warriors. They are related to Fireheart and Cloudtail after all.”

“What?” was the common reaction.

“Even worse!” Darkstripe yowled. “They’re kittypets! They’ll be a burden on Thunderclan-” the black tabby’s words were cut off when Luna bowled him over and pinned him down. Her ginger and dark brown pelt was fluffed up, and her teeth were bared.

“Want to say that again?” she hissed, green eyes flaring. “Cause if you do, I swear I’ll rip you apart!” Darkstripe growled and lashed out at her. She dodged his blow and slammed her paw against his head. The black tabby stumbled as she leapt on him once more and pinned him again.

“Enough!” Bluestar said. “I do believe Luna has proven that they will be capable warriors.” she gestured for Luna and Tommy to meet her below Highledge and began the warrior ceremony.

“Luna, Tommy, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?”

“I do.”

“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Luna, you will be known as Lightningfur, in honor of your speed and agility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.” Fireheart whispered for Lightningfur to lick Bluestar’s shoulder, and she did.

“Tommy, you will be known as Airleap, in honor of your positivity and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.” Airleap copied what Lightningfur did.

“Lightningfur! Airleap!” Thunderclan yowled their names. They were obviously impressed by Lightningfur’s fight with Darkstripe. Fireheart was especially pleased that his littermates were accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkstripe: ANY KIN OF FIREHEART'S IS USELESS!
> 
> Luna: DEATH!!
> 
> Tommy: WHOOO!!!!!


	19. Needlepaw Becomes A Cheetah (Not Really, But Pretty Close)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19!!!! AHH!!! I think 20 might be the last, maybe 21. Depends.

Needlepaw dashed across Shadowclan territory, breath heaving. She had just heard Tigerstar conversing with Jaggedtooth and Nightwhisper that he had just laid the rabbit trail. It was currently the dead of the night, and she knew she was taking a big risk in traveling through Thunderclan’s territory at night.  _ But I have no choice! If they’re not warned in time, the pack will rip them apart! Run faster legs! Run faster! _ She tore through the tunnel and came bursting out into Thunderclan territory. She sped straight across the territory and nearly collided with a pale tabby tom.

“Oof!” she squeaked. Looking at the cat she crashed into, she recognized Longtail.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, eyes narrowed. Needlepaw’s answer came in between gasps of breath.

“Tigerstar - rabbit trail - dogs pack - coming soon.” Longtail’s eyes widened.

“Follow me.” He and Needlepaw ran the rest of the way and came skidding into camp just as the dawn patrol was leaving. Needlepaw darted her eyes around, relieved that Darkstripe was nowhere in sight. He would spill the beans to Tigerstar, and her cover would be blown.

“Needlepaw!” Alderpaw meowed, racing over to her. “What is it?” Jayfeather had followed his apprentice out, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Dovewing were also in the clearing.

“The pack, the trail has been laid. The pack will be coming soon.” Jayfeather quickly darted into the medicine den and carried out a leaf of deathberries.

“We need to find the rabbit trail, and stuff them with those deathberries.” Lionblaze said. Dovewing was sitting very still, ears pricked.

“Right.” Fireheart meowed. “Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Whitestorm will come with me to locate the trail. Lionblaze and Dovewing will follow with the deathberries.” Fireheart then narrowed his eyes. “If this goes south, then we may need a back up plan.”

“We’ll have to do the chase idea then.” Jayfeather said. Fireheart nodded, and exchanged a quick glance with Whitestorm. Bluestar’s death rang through their minds.

“Longtail and Mousefur will help Sandstorm, Graystripe, and myself if we have to do the chase.” Fireheart meowed. “Let’s go.” The patrol left camp. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw remained by Needlepaw, who was breathing heavily.

“You should rest.” Alderpaw meowed, and began nudging the silver tabby to the medicine den.

“No, no, I need to get back to camp, or Tigerstar will be suspicious.” Needlepaw meowed, and she began trotting out of camp. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw followed. They traveled quickly and quietly through Thunderclan territory, and made it to the tunnel. Needlepaw turned.

“I really hope the pack is dealt with.” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw nodded.

“So do we Needlepaw.” Sparkpaw meowed. The silver tabby entered the tunnel. The two apprentices headed back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needlepaw: ACTIVATE CHEETAH POWER!!! *ZOOM*


	20. The Dangerous Path Ends, And The Darkest Hour Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The. Final. Chapter. I DID IT!!!! WHOOOO!!!!
> 
> So, the next one will be call 'A Vision of The Darkest Hour'. You could subscribe to my account, then you'll get a notification when I post it.

Sandstorm crouched up in a tree, watching the rabbit pile. Earlier, the patrol had found the trail and piled all the rabbits in the area she was in. Thunderclan had moved to Sunningrocks, just in case the dogs found the camp. She shifted in the tree. If the dogs didn’t fall for the deathberry trap, she was to get their attention and lead them to Longtail, who would go to Mousefur, then Graystripe, and then Fireheart. A bark caught her attention. Freezing up, her eyes widened when the dogs entered. The biggest, the pack leader, was a huge, brown, mutt with long, sharp teeth. Sandstorm felt her breath quicken.  _ Great Starclan!  _ The pack leader sniffed the rabbit pile, picked one up, and tossed it into the bushes. Another dog grabbed a second rabbit and began shaking it, before letting it go.  _ Okay, looks like they aren’t taking the bait. Starclan give me strength, courage, and lots of speed! _ She let out a shriek and leapt down from the tree. The pack caught sight of her and a few began howling. The pack leader lunged for her. Sandstorm sped off at top speed. The dog pack followed, howling like mad. The pale ginger cat raced across the forest floor until she came to where Longtail was waiting. She jumped up a tree in one bound and turned in time to see the pack go after Longtail. She stayed in the tree for a few heartbeats, shaking.  _ That has to be the scariest moment of my life! _

Longtail pounded across the territory, barley conscious of his surroundings. The pack was only a couple tail-lengths behind him, and were closing in. Breath heaving, he jumped over a fallen tree and risked a glance behind him. The pack had slowed, but were climbing over the trunk and were regaining their speed. Longtail then caught sight of Mousefur’s brown fur.

“Mousefur! You ready?” he yowled.

“You know I am!” she replied. The dusky brown she-cat leapt from the rock she was on and led the pack to the Riverclan border, where Graystripe was waiting. Longtail came to a halt, catching his breath. He turned toward Sunningrocks and began padding towards where Thunderclan was gathered.

Mousefur darted in and out of the burnt trees, weaving her way through the woods.  _ Come on Mousefur!  _ A familiar voice called.  _ Keep going! This time, you have to beat me! _

_ Runningwind?! _ Mousefur thought. Tasting the air, she recognized his scent. Runningwind had come to help her stay ahead of the dogs! She felt fur brush her side. She didn’t look, but she knew her littermate was running beside her.  _ Keep going sister! You’re almost there! _ Suddenly, Mousefur caught her paw on a branch. She stumbled, but quickly regained her footing and fled. The pack was right behind her, she could feel one of the dog’s hot breath on her. _ Almost there Mousefur! Graystripe is just up ahead! _ And he was. The gray warrior was waiting in the bushes. He leapt out and began yowling to get the pack’s attention. The dog leader began chasing after Graystripe, the pack following. Mousefur came to a halt, looked into the bright blue sky, and meowed;

“Thanks Runningwind.”

Graystripe nearly flew across the forest floor in his haste to stay ahead of the dogs. He was running over a bare patch of grass, which helped and did not help him. He didn’t need to worry about crashing into anything, but also he had nowhere to go if he needed to make a quick escape. Pushing the unhappy thoughts aside, Graystripe continued his sprint for his and his clan’s lives. He caught a glimpse of Fireheart’s flame-colored fur, and threw himself up the first tree he saw. Looking back at Fireheart, he saw his best friend had got the pack to follow him to the gorge. He jumped down and raised a paw to begin walking back to Sunningrocks, but hesitated.  _ I can’t just leave Fireheart! What if he needs help? _ With that thought, Graystripe turned to the way Fireheart had run off to, and began running.

For the first time Fireheart wondered what he would do when he came to the gorge. He had imagined slipping aside at the last moment to let the unsuspecting dogs dash straight over the edge. Now he realized that might not work; the dogs were much, much closer than he had imagined. Perhaps he would have to leap over himself.

_ If that’s what it takes to save the Clan, then that’s what I will do _ , Fireheart vowed grimly.

The gorge was close by. Fireheart emerged from the trees to see nothing but smooth turf between him and the edge of the cliff. Casting a hasty glance over his shoulder, he saw that he was outrunning the dogs, and he slackened his pace a little to let them catch up. The pack streamed out of the trees behind their leader, their tongues lolling as they barked.

“Pack, pack! Kill, kill!” The words slashed at Fireheart like teeth. Then from his other side a heavy weight barreled into him, bowling him over. He fought vainly to get up as a massive paw pinned him by the neck. A voice growled in his ear, 

“Going somewhere, Fireheart?” It was Tigerstar.  _ Fox-dung! _ Fireheart thought.  _ I completely forgot that Alderpaw said that Tigerstar pins me down so the pack could get me! _ The fiery tom struggled desperately to get free, lashing out with his hind paws to claw tufts of fur from his enemy’s belly. The ShadowClan leader barely moved. The reek of his scent was in Fireheart’s mouth and nostrils, and his amber eyes glared into Fireheart’s own green ones.

“Greet StarClan for me,” he snarled.

“Only after you!” Fireheart gasped.

To his astonishment, Tigerstar released him. Lurching to his paws, Fireheart saw the ShadowClan leader double back and spring up the nearest tree. Before he had time to wonder what was going on, he heard a deafening howl and felt the ground shake under his paws. He spun around to see the pack leader looming over him, its dripping jaws wide. There was no time to run. Fireheart shut his eyes and prepared to meet StarClan. Pain stabbed him as sharp teeth met in his scruff. His limbs flailed helplessly as the dog lifted him from the ground and shook him from side to side. He twisted in the air, struggling to claw eyes, jowls, tongue, but his thrashing paws met nothing. The forest spun about him. He was aware of more barking, and the stink of dog was everywhere.

“StarClan, help me!” Fireheart let out a yowl of terror and despair. This was not just his death, but the end of his whole Clan. “StarClan, where are you?”

Suddenly a yowl sounded close by. Fireheart was flung to the ground, the breath driven out of his body. The grip on his neck loosened and was gone. Dazed, he looked up to see a blue-gray shape ramming into the side of the lead dog.

“Bluestar!” he yowled.

The force of his leader’s impact had sent the dog staggering to the very edge of the gorge. Its barking changed to a high-pitched howl of terror as its huge paws scrambled for a grip on the turf. The loose soil crumbled away under its weight and it fell, but as it disappeared over the edge its snapping jaws closed on Bluestar’s leg, and wrenched her over as well.  _ No!  _ Fireheart thought.  _ Bluestar can’t die this time! She can’t! _

Two of the other dogs, hard behind their leader, could not pull up in time. Blindly they charged over the edge of the gorge and vanished, howling, while the remaining dogs skidded to a halt, their fierce barks fading to piteous whimpers. Before Fireheart could force himself to his paws, they had backed away from the edge and fled into the forest. Fireheart staggered to the edge of the gorge and looked over. Water foamed white beneath him. For a heartbeat he glimpsed the gaping muzzle of the pack leader struggling among the waves, before it vanished.

“Bluestar!” Fireheart screamed.

Too stunned to move, Fireheart gazed down into the river. Suddenly he saw a small gray head bob to the surface, paws thrashing wildly. Bluestar was still alive! But the torrent was sweeping her downstream, and Fireheart knew that she was too frail to swim for long. There was only one thing to do. Yowling, “Bluestar, hold on! I’m coming!” he launched himself down the steep side of the gorge and into the river. Water clutched Fireheart like a huge paw and buffeted him from side to side. The icy cold of the torrent took his breath away. His paws worked furiously as he tried to swim, but the force of the current rolled him under. He had lost sight of Bluestar before he even entered the water; he could see nothing but the foam that bubbled all around him.

As his head broke the surface he gasped for air, managing to stay afloat as the racing torrent swept him downstream. Then he spotted Bluestar again, a few fox-lengths ahead of him, her fur plastered to her head and her jaws gaping. Kicking out strongly, Fireheart closed the gap between them, and as Bluestar began to sink again he fastened his teeth in her scruff. The extra weight dragged him down. All Fireheart’s instincts screamed at him to let Bluestar go and save his own life. But he made himself hold on, while he forced his limbs to go on working and bring his drowning leader back to the surface. He almost lost his grip on her as something slammed into them, and he caught a glimpse of a dog rolling over in the current, its eyes glazed with terror as it floundered helplessly and vanished again.

A sudden shadow fell across them and was gone as the current carried them under the Twoleg bridge and away from the looming cliffs. Fireheart could see the river bank now and he struck out toward it, but his limbs were aching with weariness. Bluestar was a deadweight, unable to help herself. Fireheart knew that he could not let go of her to gulp in more air, and his senses began to spin away into darkness as his head went under again.

Barely conscious, he made one more massive effort, thrusting at the water with his paws. But when he resurfaced he could not see the bank, and he had lost all sense of direction. His limbs stiffened with panic as he knew he was going to drown.

Suddenly Bluestar’s weight grew less. Blinking water out of his eyes, Fireheart saw another head bobbing in the water beside him, teeth firmly gripping Bluestar’s fur. He recognized the blue-gray pelt and almost forgot to swim in his shock. It was Mistyfoot!

At the same moment he heard Stonefur’s voice from his other side. 

“Let go. We’ve got her now.”

Fireheart did as he was told and let Stonefur take his place. The two RiverClan cats propelled Bluestar through the water toward the bank. Without the need to support the heavy she-cat, Fireheart managed to flounder after them until he felt the river bottom beneath his paws. On flatter ground now, carried by the river out of the steep-sided gorge, he was able to splash his way to the safety of the bank on the RiverClan side. Coughing as he gasped air into his straining lungs, Fireheart shook water from his fur and looked around to see what had become of Bluestar. Mistyfoot and Stonefur had laid the Clan leader down on her side on the pebbles. Water trickled from her parted jaws, and she did not move.

“Bluestar!” Mistyfoot exclaimed.

“Is she dead?” Fireheart asked hoarsely, staggering up to them.

“I think she—”

Stonefur was interrupted by a loud yowling. 

“Fireheart! Fireheart! Watch out!” It was Graystripe’s voice. Fireheart turned to see Tigerstar racing across the Twoleg bridge with the gray warrior hard behind him. As the ShadowClan leader swerved along the bank toward Fireheart and the others, Graystripe darted in front of the massive tabby and whirled around to face him.

“Keep back!” he snarled. “Don’t touch them.” Rage lent strength to Fireheart. His leader lay on the riverbank, her last life ebbing away, and it was all because of Tigerstar! He bounded upstream to stand beside Graystripe, and the ShadowClan leader halted a couple of fox-lengths away. Clearly he was thinking twice about taking both of them on at the same time. From behind him Fireheart heard Mistyfoot gasp. 

“Fireheart! She’s alive!”

He bared his teeth at Tigerstar. 

“Come one step closer, and I’ll throw you in the river with the dogs,” he growled. “Graystripe, make him stay back.”

Graystripe nodded, unsheathing his claws, and Tigerstar let out a long hiss of fury and frustration. Fireheart raced back to Bluestar and crouched down beside her. She still lay on the pebbles, though now Fireheart could see her chest rising and falling with each jagged breath. “Bluestar?” he whispered. “Bluestar, it’s Fireheart. You’re all right now. You’re safe.”

Her eyes blinked open and focused on the two RiverClan warriors. For a heartbeat she did not seem to recognize them, and then her eyes stretched wide, softening with pride. 

“You saved me,” she murmured.

“Shhh. Don’t try to talk,” Mistyfoot urged her. Bluestar seemed not to hear.

“You know,” the Thunderclan leader meowed. “I owe Graypool so much,” Her voice was faint and uneven. “Oakheart too, for mentoring you so well. I watched you as you grew up, and I saw how much you had to give to the Clan who adopted you.” A shudder passed through her body, and she stopped speaking for a moment. “If I had made a different choice, you would have given all your strength to ThunderClan. Please thank Graypool for raising you so well.”

“We will Bluestar.” Stonefur meowed, his eyes dark with sorrow. Weak as she was, Bluestar began to purr with delight. Fireheart’s throat felt tight as he watched the two RiverClan cats crouched over his leader—their mother—sharing tongues with her for what was likely to be the final time. A furious hiss from Graystripe made him turn his head to see that Tigerstar had taken a step forward. The massive tabby’s eyes were wide with astonishment. Fireheart knew that until now Tigerstar had not known who was the mother of the kits that ThunderClan had given away.

“Don’t come any nearer, Tigerstar,” he hissed. “This has nothing to do with you.”

Turning back to Bluestar, he saw that her eyes were closing and her breath was coming fast and shallow.

“What can we do?” he asked Mistyfoot anxiously. “This is her last life, and she’ll never make it back to the ThunderClan camp. Will one of you go and fetch your medicine cat?”

“It’s too late for that, Fireheart.” It was Stonefur who replied, his voice low and gentle. “She is on her way to StarClan.”

“No!” Fireheart protested. He crouched beside Bluestar and pressed his muzzle against hers. “Bluestar —Bluestar, wake up! We’ll get help for you—hold on just a bit longer.”

Bluestar’s eyes flickered open again, looking not at Fireheart, but at something just past his shoulder. Her gaze was clear and filled with peace. “Oakheart,” she murmured. “Have you come for me? I’m ready.”

“No!” Fireheart protested again. He couldn’t lose Bluestar! He had already lost Yellowfang and Nutmeg, he  _ couldn’t _ lose his former mentor as well! “Bluestar, don’t leave us,” he begged.

“I must,” his leader whispered. “I have fought my last battle.” She was panting in her efforts to speak. “I knew that I could not leave you to face the danger alone.”

“Bluestar...” Fireheart’s voice shook with the pain of parting. Bluestar fixed her blue gaze on him. Fireheart thought he could already see the shimmer of StarClan in her eyes. 

“Fire will save the Clan,” she murmured, and Fireheart remembered the mysterious prophecy that he had heard from his earliest days in ThunderClan. “You never understood, did you?” Bluestar went on. “Not even when I gave you your apprentice name, Firepaw. And I doubted it myself, when fire raged through our camp. Yet I see the truth now. Fireheart, you are the fire who will save ThunderClan.”

Fireheart could do nothing but stare at his beloved leader. He felt as if his whole body had turned to stone. Above his head, wind tore the clouds into shreds, letting a ray of sunshine strike down and touch his pelt to flame, just as it had in the clearing when he first arrived in the Clan, so many moons ago.

“You will be a great leader.” Bluestar’s voice was the merest whisper. “One of the greatest the forest has ever known. Your name will live on for many seasons to come. You will have the warmth of fire to protect your Clan and the fierceness of fire to defend it. You will be Firestar, the light of ThunderClan.”

“No,” Fireheart protested. “I can’t. Not without you, Bluestar.”

But it was too late. Bluestar sighed softly, and the light died from her eyes. Mistyfoot let out a low wailing sound and pressed her nose to her mother’s fur. Stonefur crouched close to her, his head bowed.

“Bluestar!” Fireheart meowed desperately, but there was no response. The leader of ThunderClan had given up her last life, and gone to hunt with StarClan forever. Fireheart rose stiffly to his paws. He had to dig his claws into the earth as his head spun, and for a moment he feared that he might fall into the sky. His fur prickled, and he felt as if his thudding heart would burst through his chest.

“Fireheart,” Graystripe murmured. “Oh, Fireheart.”

The gray warrior had left Tigerstar and walked silently over to watch his leader die. Now Fireheart saw that his friend’s amber gaze was fixed on him with something like awe, and as their eyes met, Graystripe dipped his head in deepest respect. Fireheart stiffened in horror, longing to protest; he wanted the comfort of their old, easy friendship, not this formal acknowledgment from a warrior to his Clan leader. Beyond Graystripe, he saw Tigerstar staring at the cats huddled on the shore, amazement and fury in his eyes. Before Fireheart could say anything, the ShadowClan leader spun around and raced across the Twoleg bridge, back toward his own territory.

Fireheart let him go. He had to deal with his own terrified, hunted Clan before he tried to settle old scores. But what Tigerstar had done that day would never be forgotten, not by any cat in ThunderClan.

“We’ll need to fetch some of the others,” he mewed hoarsely to Graystripe. “We must get Bluestar’s body back to camp.”

Graystripe dipped his head again. 

“Yes, Fireheart.”

“We’ll help,” Stonefur offered, standing up and facing the ThunderClan cats.

“We would be honored,” added Mistyfoot, her eyes clouded with sorrow. “I would like to see our mother laid to rest in her Clan.”

“Thank you, both of you,” meowed Fireheart. He took a deep breath, drew himself up, and shook his drying fur. He felt as if the weight of the whole Clan had descended on his shoulders, and yet, in a heartbeat, it began to seem possible that he could bear it.

He was the leader of ThunderClan now. With the death of the lead dog, the threat of the pack had gone from the forest, and his Clan was waiting for him, safe, at Sunningrocks. Sandstorm would be waiting for him too, as well as his future kin.

“Come on,” he meowed to Graystripe. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluestar: MOVE IT DUNG-HEADS *Slams into the dog*
> 
> Fireheart: BLUESTAR, NO!
> 
> Bluestar: BLUESTAR, YES!
> 
> Graystripe: BLUESTAR, NO!
> 
> Bluestar: BLUESTAR, YES!
> 
> Mistyfoot & Stonefur: BLUESTAR, NO!!!
> 
> Bluestar: BLUESTAR, YEEEEESSS!!!


End file.
